Behind Those Eyes
by xPaparazzixChickx
Summary: Trish just moved from Toronto to live with her cousin Jay. She instantly turns heads and gains popularity at her new school. But Stacy Keibler, the most popular girl in school, isn't impressed and has a plan for Trish's downfall that consists of John Cena
1. Call Me Crazy

Behind Those Eyes

**A/N**: I'm sure you guys all know by now that I do not, nor will I ever own, anyone in this story. Of course, this story is based off of the song "Behind Those Eyes" by Three Doors Down. Well, can't guarantee my updates will be all that quick, but enjoy. :)

Also, I'm going to be using some of the wrestler's real names. Like Christian Cage is Jason Reso; Edge is Adam Copeland; Lita is Amy Dumas etc.

**Summary**: Trish just moved from Toronto to live with her cousin Jay. She instantly turns heads and gains popularity at her new school. But Stacy Keibler, the most popular girl in school, isn't impressed and has a plan that consists of John Cena. Trish x John

* * *

**Chapter One - "Call Me Crazy"**

"But Daddy!" Trish whirled around, her seventeen year old mind abuzz. Her brown eyes grew wide in horror, "You can't possibly send me there! I'm already practically finished with high school!" The blonde shouted out in frustration, ignoring her father's careless shrug.

"Patricia, honey, what with me getting a new job, I'm going to be traveling a lot..." He tried to reason with her quietly.

"Say the word and I'll pack my things and come with. Please, Daddy! Don't make me go stay with _him_!" Trish begged, continuing to stand at the other end of the kitchen table, across from her father inside their cramped apartment.

"What's wrong with Jay? He's your age..." Her father raised an eyebrow, even if his face held no emotion.

"In case you haven't noticed... He hates me. Last time we visited, he completely ignored me and went off to go hang out with that Adam guy!" Trish pouted even further.

"Trish, you guys were five. He probably didn't even know who you were." Her father continued trying to reason with her.

"Like he will now?" Trish retorted, raising her own eyebrow.

"Ugh..." Her father rubbed his temples, "Go pack now. The taxi's going to be here first thing in the morning to take you to the airport." As he spoke these words, Trish's desperately innocent pout quickly turned into a dark scowl. She slammed her palms facedown on the table, brown eyes blazing.

"I hate you! You're the worst father ever! I can't believe you're making me go all the way across the continent because of some stupid job! I should be your first priority!" The petite teenager yelled louder than either of them expected, running to her room before she could let out anything else. Her father sighed as he shook his head, frowning to himself.

It was for the better if she went down to Tampa.

* * *

Trish threw her duffel bag onto her small bed. So what if her house was crappy and cramped? She loved it here more than anywhere else in the world. It was her home, the only home she knew. She grew up here and lived here her whole life.

She wiped the tears away in frustration, but they only came even faster. Grabbing the few articles of clothing she had, she threw them in the duffel bag. She went around, grabbing all of the things as furious thoughts filled her mind.

Unable to hold back another sob, she let herself fall face first onto her bed, not bothering to wipe away the tears now. The whole situation was completely unfair. It wasn't as if she didn't have friends that she couldn't stay with.

A sudden knock on the door broke Trish away from her thoughts. Without hesitation, she lifted her head to scream out, "Go away!" She didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was on the other side.

Her father walked into her room anyway.

"Patricia..." He started, his voice sounding unusually uneasy. Trish just glared at the wall through teary eyes as she curled up into a ball, away from him. "This is for the better. You'll make new friends and Jay's house is bigger. I'll still visit you when I'm in town..." He went to touch her arm.

"You don't get it do you?" Trish moved out of his reach, standing up on the other side of the bed. "I've lived here my whole life, dad! Now suddenly, you want me to pack all of my things and get out to stay at some stupid Tampa place! Toronto's my home! You can't just make me leave!" She now glared at him, balling her hands into fists.

"I can make you leave anytime I want, Patricia! You need to learn that there's bigger and more exciting things out there. You need to see what it's like everywhere." Her father sighed, sounding equally as frustrated as his daughter.

"I'm happy here!" Trish shouted back, turning away from him and looking out the small window. Her father rubbed his forehead, silently cursing himself for passing down his stubborn genes to her. Unsure of what else to say to make her change her mind, he shook his head.

"You'll be happier down there. Now go to sleep and be up before seven." Without anything else spoken, he had turned on his heel and left the room. Trish felt tears come flooding down her cheeks again as she stared at the door.

Things should've never come to this.

"Trish! You'd better be up!"

Trish moaned tiredly as she tried to block the sunlight coming from her window. She glanced at the clock. It was six-thirty. _Great, another half hour before I'm shipped off like some stupid package._ She thought to herself harshly, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

She rolled off her bed and onto the floor, landing on her feet. Trish moved over to her closet, carelessly changing into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark green tank top.

She turned to study herself in the mirror, not really bothering to dig out all of her make up. Instead, she found herself walking towards the kitchen. In an instant, she smelt her favorite food, pancakes.

"Hey honey." Her father smiled sweetly, trying his best to push back last night's events to the back of his mind. Trish only sent a glare towards him, sitting at the other end of the table. "I made your favorite." He placed a stack of pancakes in front of her. However, the food didn't interest her at all.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, pushing it away from her. He sighed deeply.

"You've got to eat before you leave." He stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I don't. I'll eat at the airport." She rolled her eyes. Her father only shook his head.

"It's not the end of the world, you know." He looked at her intently.

"Easy for you to say." She muttered coldly. She took a sip of orange juice before walking back towards her room to grab her things.

Upon entering her room, the blonde couldn't help but stare into the mirror staring back at her. After today, she would leave this place forever... She fiercly shook her head at that thought. No... It wasn't forever. She'd return one day and live here for the rest of her miserable life.

Hearing a loud honk outside, Trish glanced out the window. Her frown only deepened at seeing the bright yellow taxi sitting there innocently. Picking up her duffel bag, she drew a deep breath and made her way back out of her room.

She didn't even bother glancing back into the kitchen. Her dad just sat there, watching her leave silently. Trish rolled her eyes at hearing him say nothing and walked out the front door. She closed it behind her for the last time, watching the taxi driver honk again. This was it...

* * *

"Thank you and please enjoy your flight." The voice over the loud speaker then ended with a soft click. Trish shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling her stomach form into knots. She looked out the window silently, trying to stop herself from psyching herself out.

"Sorry. Coming through. Sorry..." Trish turned her eyes back over towards the aisle at hearing a voice grow closer and closer. Finally, the boy owning the voice stopped next to her row. He glanced at his plane ticket before looking up at the number above the seats. With a small smile, he placed his bags up in the compartment and sat beside Trish.

Trish had managed to get a good look of him while he was standing. He was around 6 foot two and a bit on the thin side. He kind of had a girlish figure, Trish figured.

She only stared at him, her eyes traveling up from his black baggy pants to his tight black mesh shirt, and finally to his face. Her face twisted in shock at seeing his hair. It was about chin length and... _blue_. The boy looked over at her, feeling her gaze. Trish quickly averted her gaze to the floor, cheeks flushing. He only laughed slightly.

"Hi. I'm Jeff." He held out his hand to shake. Trish studied his hand. He was wearing black nail polish. Yeah, definitely a freak.

"Trish." She nodded, grasping his warm hand. Jeff shook her hand and then pulled back. He cleared his throat.

"Your first time to Tampa?" He asked, looking at her even more closely at noticing the uneasiness in her eyes. Trish gave him a small nod.

"Yeah. My dad decided to become an ass and make me go live with my cousin." She rolled her brown eyes. Jeff's green eyes lit up.

"What area?" He asked, leaning back into the chair as the plane began to take off. Trish only remained quiet, prompting Jeff to wave a hand in front of her face. "Trish?"

"Huh? Oh... What?" The blonde blinked, seeming a bit lost as she looked up at him.

"What area are you staying at?" Jeff repeated himself, more slowly this time.

"Oh… Uh...This place..." She dug out a piece of paper from her pocket and pointed to the address scribbled on it. "It's my cousin, Jay's house." She shrugged as she replaced the paper. A grin formed on Jeff's face.

"So you're the chick he was talking about on the phone!" He laughed while Trish eyed him oddly.

"He... was talking about me?"

"Yeah. He called me saying that his cousin was coming over for a while and that she was from Canada. Said something like you dissed him last time you came over..." Jeff shrugged. Trish's eyes narrowed.

"No. I so did not 'diss him'. He abandoned me for that Adam guy." She spat with a roll of her eyes. Jeff only shook his head, still smiling.

"Well, Jay does tend to exaggerate..." Trish nodded at what Jeff said and a silence came over the two for a few moments.

"Do you live in Canada?" Trish broke the silence, staring at her hands.

"Nah. I live in Tampa now. I just moved about a year ago from North Carolina." Jeff nodded. Trish continued to look at her hands, feeling a tiny bit awkward at not knowing what to say next.

"Oh..." There was another silence between the two. Letting out a small sigh, Trish leaned back and closed her eyes. The least she could do was get rested for when she arrived at the airport.

* * *

"And thank you for riding JetBlue." The voice over the loudspeaker once again clicked to silence several hours later. Trish groggily rubbed her eyes, moaning. The blonde momentarily forgot where she was, blinking at noticing the people all standing up around her.

Another second later, she stood up and stretched out her legs. As more people began to file out of the plane, the Canadian peeked down at Jeff, who had apparently fallen asleep after she had.

"Uh... Joe..." She poked him awakardly, "Jen?" She once again poked him in the side. "Justin?" Trish chewed on her lip, as she watched some people give her odd stares. She sent them a glare and blew in Jeff's ear. "Hey... Blue guy... Wake up..." She shook him by the shoulders. When he still didn't wake up, another thought crossed her mind, "_Please_ don't be dead..." She begged quietly, looking at the ceiling.

That also earned a few odd stares from random people.

"Mmm..." Jeff groaned in his sleep, twisting to a new position. Other people on the plane continued filing out, leaving the plane more than halfway empty.

"Hef?" Trish attempted at pulling Jeff to his feet with no such luck. Now people had begn whispering about 'the girl who couldn't wake her boyfriend up'. She rolled her eyes. "HEF!" Trish screamed close to Jeff's ear as a last resort.

"WHAT? I'M UP!" Jeff immediately jumped up to his feet, his heart racing and nearly knocking Trish over in the process, but instead thumping his head on the low ceiling.

"Finally..." Trish mumbled with a slight roll of her eyes. People all turned their attention away from the pair as soon as Jeff stopped rubbing the top of his head. Once more people passed, Jeff stepped into the aisle to retrieve their bags. "Oh, uh... What's your name?" Trish asked sweetly, even going to offer a cheeky smile.

"Jeff... I already told you this..." Jeff stared at her for a bit in the middle of getting their bags down. Trish shrugged.

"So, it's not Hef, huh?" Trish asked innocently as she took her bag from Jeff.

"Nope. But if it was, maybe I could get some money and a sneak peek at the PlayBoy mansion. Y'know what I mean, Trish?" He elbowed her, talking about Hugh Hefner. Trish uneasily laughed, not having the slightest clue what he was talking about.

The two made their way to the parking lot, with Jeff taking out his cell phone and turning it back on. "You need a ride?"

"Actually, yeah. My dad never really left me with a ride..." Trish admitted, shrugging lightly. Jeff nodded as he dialed a number.

"Just wait right here." He placed his bags down on the sidewalk once outside and walked a couple feet away from Trish." Hey! How ya'll doin'?" The North Carolina native asked happily into the phone rather loudly, earning him a few odd stares.

Jeff ignored them like usual.

"Yep. I'm back and better than ever. You were right when you said Toronto had cool shops. I even found glow in the dark body paint. It sparkles too." Jeff laughed. Trish could very faintly hear a laugh on the other end of the phone. She shifted her bag on her shoulder quietly. For Tampa, it was pretty cold.

"Hey, need a ride, babe?" Trish blinked blankly, turning slightly to see a guy giving her a toothy smile.

"No. I'm okay." Trish nodded, uneasily looking away from the guy.

"C'mon. I don't bite... much.." He winked as he stepped closer to the blonde. Trish silently urged Jeff to look this way and hang up the phone, but didn't dare interrupt his phone call.

"Sorry. I'm busy at the moment." Trish kept her attention focused on Jeff, making sure his bags were still here as she took a small step away from the guy.

"You don't look like you're doin' anything. Just come and get to know me. I'm a real nice guy." The guy once again moved closer to Trish and she could smell the scent of cigarettes and alcohol on him.

"No... I really have to be going.." Trish swallowed nervously, feeling his touch on her arm.

"Okay, my brother'll be here in... Hey! Get the hell away from her you fag!"Jeff's calm exterious instantly changed to bitterness as he shoved the guy away from Trish. The guy staggered back a few good feet.

"Woah. Did you fall in a toxic waste dump or something'? I think you should go take a shower before this babe'll ever consider hangin' with you." The guy slurred as he laughed. Jeff ignored him, but Trish took quick note of the hurt look in his eyes.

"I said get the hell away from her." Jeff growled in a low, threatening voice. The guy shrugged, taking a few more steps back.

"Sorry babe, I'd save ya from him. But I'm afraid he'll get all rabid on me and spread some deadly disease to me." The guy smirked and walked away, using the bench as a guide to hold himself steady. Jeff glared after him, making sure he was a good distance away before turning back to Trish.

"You okay?" He asked, picking up his bags. Trish nodded back.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, crossing her arms again uncomfortably after that whole situation. Jeff smiled reassuringly at her.

"No problem. My brother's gonna be pickin' us up in about ten minutes." Jeff explained calmly. Trish nodded once again.

"You seem to of gotten over what he said pretty quickly..." She couldn't help but look up to meet Jeff's calm gaze as she blurted this out quietly.

"Eh... If you're gonna want to stand out in a crowd, there's gonna be haters and lovers. If you let the haters get to you, then it's your downfall. I just push it to the back of my mind." Jeff smiled as the two moved over to sit on one of the benches. Trish stared at Jeff for a few quiet moments.

He had a point.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	2. To New Beginnings

**A/N**: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys. I love you all. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two - "To New Beginnings"**

"Hey man!" Matt Hardy clasped hands with his younger brother as Jeff nodded right back at him. "Nice to know you're still alive and to see you didn't miss your flight." Matt let out a small laugh.

"Eh... I almost did. Over sleeping again." Jeff rolled his eyes, placing his bags in the back seat. He had always been quite notorious for over sleeping, especially since getting into high school.

However, Matt's eyes had wandered over Jeff's shoulder to see Trish busy watching cars pass by.

"Who's the chick?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Jeff turned to face Trish.

"Oh, that's Trish, Jay's cousin. Bumped into her on the plane." Jeff shrugged almost innocently, already having forgotten to introduce the pair, "Mind dropping her off at Jay's?" He uneasily laughed, but grinned nonetheless. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Tell her to get her ass in the car before I leave you both behind." Matt smirked before moving back around the car to climb into the driver's side.

"Trish!" Jeff immediately waved the blonde over, causing her to smile back at him.

"Yeah?" She asked, rubbing her cold hands together once standing before the taller boy.

"Matt's here." Jeff quickly motioned to the car, "He's gonna take you to Jay's, alright?"

"Okay." That smile still on her lips, she climbed into the back of Matt's black Hummer as Jeff got into the passenger's seat. Matt started the car and began to drive out of the airport.

"Hey, I'm Matt." Matt waved at Trish in the mirror as soon as they were back onto some main roads. Trish turned her attention over to him, giving him a polite smile.

"Trish, but I'm sure Jeff already told you that." When Matt merely nodded back at her, Trish looked out the window again.

"Not the talkative type, I take it?" He asked a few seconds later, smirking once again. Trish wasted no time in shrugging lamely.

"Well... I don't really know what to say." She honestly answered, catching a glimpse of Jeff laughing to himself in the mirror. She felt her cheeks flush, but kept her mouth shut after that.

"Okay, tell me about yourself then." Matt focused his eyes back on the road. Trish bit on her bottom lip in thought.

"Well... I'm from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. I lived with my dad until he decided to be an ass and kick me down here. Now I'm going to live with my cousin, Jay. My hair's naturally brunette but I bleached it because I look better this way... And..." She tried to jog her memory for a moment, "I couldn't remember your brother's name on the plane. He fell asleep and finally answered to Hef." Trish laughed at the memory, earning a snicker from Matt.

"That's Jeff for you." He nodded, glancing at Jeff out of the corner of his eye, "I'm Matt, Jeff's more adored older brother. It's been about a year since we moved down here from North Carolina. I personally miss it like crazy, though." Matt frowned thoughtfully before shrugging. Trish smiled at him.

_So far these guys seem nice, so maybe Florida won't be _as_ bad as I originally thought... _Trish made herself more comfortable in her seat, continuing to make small talk with the two Hardys while occassionally looking out the window. The hour ride back from the airport seemed like mere minutes as the conversations finally died down and they pulled up in a driveway.

"Here we are. Home sweet home... For you anyway." Matt parked the car and stretched out his back, letting out a yawn. Trish looked out at the two story white house. It seemed just like an ordinary home. She took a deep breath and slid out of the car, taking her bag with her.

"Trish, If you ever need anything, just come on over across the street." Jeff moved the upper part of his body out of his open window and pointed to the house directly across from this one. "That's our place." Trish nodded back at him.

"Thanks guys. I'll be sure to come over sooner or later." She sent them a smile and thanked them once again as they were leaving before heading up to the front door. Hesitating slightly, she rang the doorbell. Trish watched the door open.

"Patricia!" The woman pulled her into a tight hug. "Come on in." She stepped aside. Trish walked inside, looking around the neat and orderly house. "Jay's upstairs if you want to go talk to him. You're going be staying in his room with him. Sorry that we don't have any guest rooms." She flashed an apologetic smile as she closed the door.

"No… It's okay." Trish nodded and gave a weak smile back. "Which is his room?" She asked, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"The last room on the left." Mrs. Reso smiled. "We have a cot and everything set up in there for you." She winked cheerfully, "And if you need anything, just call. I'm sure you must be positively exhausted, so why don't you run on up and get settled in?" When Trish nodded, she walked away to the kitchen.

Trish headed up the stairs. Jay's mom seemed.. er... friendly? Trish couldn't decide if that was good or bad, but she walked to the left at the top of the stairs and opened the last door. Walking inside the room, she took notice of a lot of wrestling videos and action figures.

"Um… Hello?" She called, placing her bag down on the cot on one side of the room. "Hello?"

"Yeah… I'm coming..." A voice mumbled from behind Trish. She spun around to face the door and stared. A boy around six foot one was standing there. He had short blonde hair and wasn't as thin as Jeff, but still pretty thin. "Trish, I'm guessing?" He plopped down on his bed, peering at her curiously. Trish only nodded back meekly.

"Jay?" She frowned, sitting on her cot. Jay nodded, echoing her actions.

"That's me. My friend Adam's coming over. You'll meet him in a bit." Jay shrugged, still looking at her weirdly. "How's good ole Canada? Cold enough?" He put on a small smirk. Trish smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. It's snowing there actually." She shrugged as Jay's eyes widened.

"Exactly why I left..." He mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor. Trish looked at the door, spotting someone else there. He looked about six foot four and had just about shoulder length blonde hair. The guy took off his shirt, sniffing it and wrinkling his nose. She had to admit he had a nice body, and couldn't help but watch him.

"Can your mom clean my shirt? I kinda fell on my way here. Landed right in Amy's dog's shit..." He made a disgusted face.

"Ew..." Jay wrinkled his face. "Yeah. I'm sure my mom would love that..." Trish coughed, her own face twisting down in disgust. Adam turned to go back out but Trish caught his eye.

"Hi?" He waved slightly. Trish waved back.

"Hi... I'm Trish. Jay's cousin."

"Adam, Jay's best buddy." Adam smiled proudly. "I'll be back..." He then left the room, taking the smell with him.

"He seems... nice...?" Trish couldn't really put it in words, but tried anyway. Jay laughed.

"Yeah, he is. A bit on the blonde side I have to say at times. But you gotta love him." Jay smiled over at Trish. She smiled back.

"Yeah... Well, I had a long flight. I'm going to unpack and get some rest." Trish yawned, standing up to open her duffel bag.

"Okay, have fun. I guess you can put your stuff wherever you want." Jay shrugged, standing up and motioning to nowhere in particular. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Trish sighed deeply as she watched him leave. Sure the people seemed nice, but would she really get used to this?

* * *

"Good morning Tampa Bay, Florida! It is currently 97 degrees outside and it's a clear and sunny day. Be sure to get plenty of fresh air!" The broadcast from the radio was then stopped suddenly by Jay's hand collapsing on it tiredly. He mumbled something and then buried his face into his pillow.

Trish, on the other hand, was already up and stretching, having always been a bit of a morning person. She tossed the blankets off of herself and walked to where she had put her clothes last night, picking something out. Glancing over at Jay, she figured he'd be up by the time she was ready. After all, guys only needed like five minutes to get ready, right? But whatever.

"Hey Jay... Get up.." She poked him in his side, bending over slightly so that she was at his level.

"Go away..." Jay mumbled, swatting at the hand he assumed was still there.

"You've gotta get up." Trish pouted. Jay only closed his eyes even more tightly, urging Trish to groan in frustration.

"Fine, sleep in and be late for school. See if I care." She shrugged innocently, walking to the bathroom.

"Ugh..." Jay stumbled out of bed. Why was she the perky one when she was just dragged all the way across the continent? He shook his head, walking to his closet and grabbing some jeans and a black t-shirt.

* * *

"Good morning, Patricia." Mrs. Reso smiled, setting down a plate of toast in front of the fellow Canadian.

"Morning." Trish yawned.

"Did you have a good sleep? Jay told me you went right to bed." The older woman smiled.

"Yes, thanks." Trish took a bite of toast after peeling off the crust and wrinkling her nose. Jay, however, practically fell down the stairs as he made his grand entrance. He collapsed into the chair next to Trish and took a long gulp of orange juice.

"No Adam today?" Mrs. Reso asked Jay, starting to clean some dishes at the sink. As if on cue, Adam walked into the kitchen right from the front door.

"Hey, Mrs. R!" He waved with a grin, plopping into the seat across from Jay. "Heh, you look beat." He grinned at Jay, taking a piece of toast and helping himself.

"Couldn't sleep." Jay shrugged casually, but yawned once more. Adam nodded slowly while Trish glanced at the two guys after finishing some toast.

"What was wrong?" She asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I don't know. I guess it must've been the way I was laying..." Jay stood up and grabbed his keys. Adam rolled his eyes and stood up, following Jay to the front door. Trish looked around the room and gulped down her orange juice, running to catch up to the two blondes. "I'm guessing I'm showing you around school?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow as the three all walked out to Jay's car.

"Yes, please." Trish couldn't help but glance over at Matt and Jeff's house. Jeff was just walking out behind Matt. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Trish. Jay glanced to where Trish was looking.

"Hardy!" He shouted, waving the two over, "Need a lift?" He pointed to his car as Adam was already in the passenger's seat, trying to figure out how to put the air conditioning on without the keys.

"Why not? Saves gas." Jeff grinned and began to head over with Matt soon on his tail. "Hey Trish!" Jeff warmly greeted the petite blonde with a hug, which she returned.

"Hey Jeff. Matt." She waved over at Matt, smiling at her two new friends.

"You know each other?" Jay asked almost blankly, eyes flicking between the trio.

"Yeah. She was my travel companion back home." Jeff clasped his hands back behind his head, smiing at Jay.

"Guys, if we don't hurry, we'll all be late for school." Matt pointed out after glancing at his cell phone. He always seemed to be more of the goodie-two-shoes of the group, but no one had the heart to slap sense into him.

"Or I'll burn up in here..." Adam called from inside the over heating car. Jay chuckled before ushering everyone into the car.

Trish felt her stomach do flip flops as she car started up and the air conditioning came on full blast. First days always seemed to give her stress she really didn't need.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	3. Are You Ready?

**A/N**: Finally an update! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three - "Are You Ready?"**

Trish stared at the overly large high school as Jay parked the car and got out, Trish being the last one out. She was too busy looking at all the other kids, already piecing together all of the little cliques. She noticed that the cheerleaders were over by the football field. No surprise there. She swallowed her pride uneasily.

"Relax. Hang with us and you'll be on easy street." Jeff smiled, squeezing her shoulder after wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Trish looked at him quietly.

"Thanks..." She murmered.

"C'mon. We'd better go get your schedule before homeroom." Jay began walking towards the front doors with Trish following him. "I'll meet up with you guys later. Tell Ames and Ash that I said hi." He waved and opened the door for Trish. She walked in, getting a burst of cold air.

"Well at least your air conditioning works here... Our heat never worked..." Trish mumbled to Jay as she tried to give the situation an air of light heartedness. Growing up on the poor side of town did have it's disadvantages. Jay laughed at her remark as they rounded a corner and walked into the main office.

"Hey Steph!" Jay smirked, leaning against the desk. The girl, Stephanie McMahon, smiled at him. Her brown hair was up in a bun for a change.

"Hey, Jay. What do you need today?" She asked, filing some more papers even without looking.

"I think you have a schedule for me? This is my cousin, Trish." Jay nodded to Trish, who was watching Stephanie intently, but at the same time trying to be discrete.

"Okay. Trish Stratus?" Stephanie's eyes came up from the computer screen a few moments later.

"Yeah." Jay nodded. Stephanie smiled and printed out the schedule. She handed it to Trish.

"Don't lose it. If you do, you have one more free one. Lose that one and then you have to pay a fee for wasting Daddy's ink and paper." Stephanie smiled at the blonde girl.

"Thanks." Trish nodded her head, scanning the paper. _Daddy?_ She thought quietly to herself. However, she shrugged it off as the bell rang.

"What room do you have for homeroom?" Jay asked quickly as the two made their way towards Jay's homeroom.

"Uh... 304..." Trish read off of the paper. She could already feel her heart rate pick up speed, feeling nervous all over again.

"Okay. That's right by me. I'm 308. I'll point it out on the way." Trish nodded at Jay's calming words and the two walked along in silence. "Here you are." Jay pointed at the door a few seconds later. "Go break a leg!" He waved, continuing his walk down the hall to his homeroom.

"Gee, thanks." Trish rolled her eyes, folding the paper into her back pocket and walking in after a small breath of air. The class grew quiet as the door opened, all eyes on her. Trish tensed up once again, not sure what to do or say.

"Yes? How may I help you?" A short, bald man asked as he approached her. Trish cleared her throat, finding enough nerves to speak.

"Uhm... I'm Trish Stratus. I'm new here..." She gazed around at all the faces watching her. She noticed that a guy with short brown hair was whispering something to another guy. She felt her face flush and quickly averted her attention back to the teacher.

"Ahh... Miss Stratus. Why don't you take a seat behind Brian Kendrick. I'm Mr. Long by the way." He instructed, pointing to a short boy with slightly curly dirty blonde hair. The boy only stared back at her like she was an angel. The boy next to Brian had chin length black hair and was also staring at Trish, but not as much. She nodded and slid into the empty desk behind Brian.

"Hi. I'm Trish." She smiled, going to shake Brian's hand. She figured it was the polite thing to do, especially since he was still watching her.

"Did it hurt?" Brian asked quickly, still staring at her.

"Uhm... You didn't put anything on my seat, did you?" Trish asked suddenly, going to jump up from her chair.

"No. When you fell from Heaven..." Brian gazed at her dreamily. Paul London slapped himself in the face.

"You twit! You're supposed to wait for them to ask 'what' not something else!" He exclaimed incredulously. Brian only shrugged.

"She knows what I meant. You know what I meant, right?" He looked at Trish expectantly. Trish could only stare back, eyes wide in utter confusion.

"Uhm... Yes?" She uneasily answered. It still felt like everyone else's eyes were on her. Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted around a bit. Her cheeks became red when people still wouldn't turn away and even began to whisper amongst themselves. "Why's everyone staring at me?" She leaned closer to Brian to whisper it. Brian only grinned stupidly at her. Paul rolled his eyes and shoved Brian's face back.

"Cause you're hot, duh." The dark-haired boy spoke like it was obvious.

"I know… It's really hot outside..." Trish answered, still looking ultimately lost and confused.

"No… as in...hot... Y'know, beautiful, sexy, more than cute..." Paul trailed off once Trish nodded.

"Oh... Uhm, I see..." She watched Brian continue to stare at her.

"Y'know... If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." Brian smiled. Trish glanced away from him, cheeks still burning. Eventually the other people's gazes died down. She faced Paul and attempted to talk to him, trying to ignore Brian and his stupid pick-up lines.

* * *

"So, you think she's okay?" Jeff asked Jay in their homeroom. Jay nodded.

"Yeah. I told her to break a leg. With our luck, she broke someone else's." Jay smirked. Adam rolled his eyes and went back to checking his cell phone when Mr. Bischoff wasn't looking. Matt continued to tie his shoe out of sheer boredom.

"Hey, Adam." A voice rang out. Adam glanced up from his cell phone. He grinned, spotting Stacy Keibler walking up. She smiled back, sitting on his desk and crossing her long legs over each other.

"Can I help you?" He asked, placing the phone back in his jeans' pocket. Stacy nodded her head.

"Yeah. I was really busy last night and I never got around to doing my Science homework. Can I copy yours?" She asked, pouting and stroking his hair. Adam only grinned stupidly, showing off his white teeth.

"Sure." He nodded, staring at her for a bit longer. He leaned under his desk and took out his Science homework. He handed it over to Stacy, causing the blonde to smile even more.

"Thanks, sexy." She winked, getting up and walking towards her group of friends.

"She so wants me." Adam sighed dreamily. Jay rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm so sure of that." He scoffed realistically. Stacy Keibler wanting Adam Copeland was one thing he was anything but sure of.

"Stacy Copeland..." Adam smiled at his thoughts as Jeff shook his head, going back to his conversation with Jay. The bell rang, acting as the force to wake Adam up, and first period began.

* * *

Soon enough, lunch finally rolled around. Trish had arrived early and found a table, waiting for the guys to show up. She crossed her legs and chewed on her bottom lip, unsure of what to do.

"Hey." She turned around and smiled, seeing Jeff standing there.

"Hey." She responded, earning a smile from the younger Hardy. Within mere seconds, the other guys had arrived with Ashley Massaro and Amy Dumas in tow. The three girls introduced themselves and instantly began talking.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Adam smiled dreamily again.

"Man, we heard it already like fifty times. Tomorrow she'll be doing the same exact shit to Randy, John, Shelton and, hell, even Jeff if she had to." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I take that as an insult." Jeff glared over at the blonde boy. Jay snickered.

"Who?" Trish asked, breaking into the conversation and, looking towards the three boys that were all talking.

"Stacy Keibler. Just the school slut." Jay nodded, waving her off.

"She is not." Adam fought back. Jay rolled his eyes once again.

"Fine, school whore. Basically, she's miss popular and thinks she can do whatever she wants. Which... She kind of can because practically everyone loves her... But that's besides the point." Jay stopped talking and all at once, the table quieted down. Trish followed everyone's gaze and saw a tall blonde girl and two shorter brunettes walking into the cafeteria.

"Speak of the devil." Matt mumbled, shaking his head.

"That's Stacy?" Trish asked, motioning to the blonde.

"Yep. And the two skanks behind her are Candice Michelle and Melina Perez. Melina has all the highlights." Amy rolled her hazel eyes. Ashley giggled, but Trish watched the three girls proudly walk along in the dirty cafeteria without a care in the world. She sighed as the girls all sat at a table with a bunch of guys. Most likely football jocks.

"They seem... interesting." Trish shrugged, opening her water bottle. Truth be told, to be like those girls was exactly what she wanted. In Toronto, she had gotten close enough despite her dull background, but here it seemed... different.

"Trust me, Trish, you don't want to get caught up in their dirty work." Jay advised all too carefully, "You can see the effect it has on Adam." He jabbed his thumb in Adam's chest. Adam glared at him.

"Loser."

"Dorkzilla." Jay shot back.

"You don't reek of awesomeness!" Adam glared. Jay only mock gasped. The two guys laughed at themselves and sighed. Trish, feeling like she was missing something, turned to face Amy and Ashley.

"So," Trish started, trying to change the subkect, "What's your next class?"

"Math..." Ashley sighed unhappily.

"Cooking..." Amy shuddered, "Just as long as Jeff doesn't cook we should be fine today..."

"Okay, how was I supposed to know that the stupid taco meat was ready?" Jeff challenged her as he overheard the conversation.

"Oh I don't know... How about when it turns brown?" Amy shouted out in frustration. "It was like eating friggin' charcoal three days ago. Today we're making muffins... Should be interesting." She smirked. Jeff only rolled his eyes.

"What do you have?" Ashley asked Trish.

"Science..." Trish shrugged. Adam grinned.

"You have Science with me!" He winked.

"You poor soul..." Matt shook his head. Trish blinked. Adam didn't seem _that_ bad. She offered a tiny laugh, looking from her schedule up to Matt. He only sighed.

"You're stuck with not just Adam here. But Stacy as well. Trust me, just stay away from her for your own good." Jay looked at her, sighing deeply. Trish nodded, even if she didn't want to.

"If you say so…" She shrugged. Jay nodded. He sent a pity look at Trish when the bell rang.

"Have fun." Jeff winked before heading off to Cooking with Amy and Jay. Ashley headed to the Math lab with Matt right behind her. Trish sighed, looking at Adam.

"You ready?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Babe, I've been ready." He smirked, wrapping his arm around her neck playfully before heading off to room 103.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R.


	4. He'll Do Anything

**A/N**: Thanks, guys.

* * *

**Chapter Four - "He'll Do Anything"**

Trish pushed her long hair behind her ear as she walked into her next class. She nervously looked around, she noticed a couple kids from some of her other classes. She couldn't recognize a few, though. Sighing, she slid into the desk right next to Adam towards the back.

"So, who's the teacher again?" Trish asked, leaning over to face Adam. He sighed.

"Mr. Lawler." Adam shrugged. Trish sighed, glancing back at the door. Obviously Mr. Lawler wasn't in the room yet. Adam glanced around the room. He smiled, spotting Stacy chatting anxiously with Candice and Melina.

Stacy gazed up and looked over at Adam, feeling someone watching her. She smiled and blew him a kiss. She turned back to her best friends. Adam sighed dreamily as Trish rolled her eyes.

"I honestly don't know what you see in her..." She mumbled to him as if trying to convince herself as well. Adam turned around to face her, eyes narrowed.

"She's like... everything. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect attitude..." Adam stopped himself, watching Trish raise an eyebrow. "Why am I even explaining this to you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Trish gave him an innocent smile, but looked back at her desk.

* * *

"Who's that?" Candice pointed directly at Trish, not caring to be discrete. Melina shrugged carelessly, taking out her nail filer as the bell rang to start class.

"New girl. I overheard Brian talking about her to Scotty." She began to file her already perfect nails. Stacy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ugh... I so hate new girls. They instantly draw everyone's attention." Stacy glared at Trish. Candice nodded in agreement.

"But that attention usually dies down on the third day they're here." The brunette explained rationally. It was now Melina's turn to nod.

"Yeah. But that's like thirty seven hours of people talking about them." Stacy whined.

"I know." Candice took out her mirror and began to play with her curled hair.

"Actually, it's thirty two hours." Matt Striker turned his attention on the three. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure it is. Go back to your stupid ass text books." She sneered. Turning her attention back to her best friends, Stacy smiled. "I'm going to go talk to the new girl. Be back in a sec." She then winked, standing up and walking over to Trish and Adam.

"This should be interesting." Candice smirked, putting her mirror away and glancing over at the scene. Melina nodded as she grinned.

* * *

"Hey you." Stacy smiled sweetly as she sauntered up to the two Canadians. Adam grinned, leaning back in his chair and trying to look cool.

"Hey babe." He winked. Stacy sent him a weird look before turning her attention fully on Trish. Trish tried hard to not look too much like a lost puppy, instead giving Stacy a firm nod.

"Hi."

"Word has it you're new here." Stacy smiled slyly as she slid herself onto Adam's desk, still watching Trish.

"Yep." Trish tried to keep it short, for Jay's sake - as well as her own. She stared at her nails seemingly boredly.

"So you're from Canada. What's it like there?" Stacy leaned her elbow on her knee, resting her chin on her fist.

"Cold." Trish shrugged aimlessly. Stacy raised an eyebrow at Trish's curtness, but didn't say anything about it.

"I'm from Canada too!" Adam smiled wide.

"I'm sure you are, hun." Stacy ignored Adam after that, eyes still watching Trish closely. "You need a tour guide around school? See where you fit in?" She winked, watching Trish finally look at her oddly.

"No. I have him and Jay." Trish crossed her arms loosely, trying not to make eye contact. Stacy nodded, merely glancing at Adam quietly. She rested her arms in her lap, chewing on her lip.

"I'm sure if I talked to them, I could talk them into letting me show you around. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem." Stacy coyly smiled over at Adam. He only continued to stare goofily.

"No... I'm sure I'd like to have them show me around. After all, I know them already." Trish laughed uneasily, her eyes darting to the door. Damn that teacher was late for class. The bell must've rung at least ten minutes ago.

"Oh really?" Stacy also glanced at the door as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Yep." Trish nodded. Why wouldn't the girl get the hint and leave already? Suddenly, Mr. Lawler walked into the classroom. Trish smiled, thanking God for finally saving her.

"Morning, Mr. Lawler." Stacy smiled as he passed her. Mr. Lawler didn't even glance at her.

"Ms. Keibler, your seat is not in Mr. Copeland's lap so get back to your seat." He placed his things down in his desk in a hurry. Stacy's eyes narrowed. She groaned and walked back to her seat, ignoring the snickers from a few kids. "Anyway... I'm sorry for holding you guys up today. It's just Mrs. McMahon needed some assistance today." A couple kids made disgusted faces. "Now if you'll all take out a paper and pencil, we'll begin with a pop quiz."

"Ooh. Mr. Lawler, we have a new student. Guess we'll have to reschedule the quiz." Candice pointed Trish out excitedly. Mr. Lawler, as well as the other students, all looked at Trish. She only sunk down into her seat, moaning. Mr. Lawler smiled.

"Nonsense, We'll just have to exempt her from the quiz today." He winked at Candice. Candice glared.

"Damn..." She mumbled. Trish only sighed, even more thankful.

"Now number your paper one from twenty three." Mr. Lawler began as he passed out the quizzes, "No writing on my tests, if you do, you'll have to see me after class."

* * *

"No... I think you're doing it wrong." Amy shook her head as she went to grab the flour bag from Jeff's hands.

"I'm doing it fine, Ames. I've been baking since I was five." Jeff glared at her, holding the flour bag over his head.

"Ew! I touched a gay guy!" Amy squealed, instantly rushing to the sink jokingly. Jay rolled his eyes as he sat on the counter, watching the two argue. Next to him, Torrie and Dave Batista were too busy flirting to take notice.

"I am _not_ gay!" Jeff yelled, throwing a spoon at her. Mr. Tazz only shook his head as he typed on his computer, checking grades. He slowly began to deduct points from Amy and Jeff's names.

"Seriously, what guy bakes?" Amy shouted out, throwing the spoon back at Jeff. It grew quiet as Shawn Michaels, Paul Levesque - otherwise known as Triple H, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Mitch, Nicky, Johnny, Mikey, and Kenny all slowly raised their hands. Amy's eyes widened. "I'm surrounded by queers!" The red head fell to her knees, screaming. Jay rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Grow up." Jeff threw some flour at Amy, resulting in her almost choking on it, shocked.

"You threw flour at me?" She shouted, standing up and glaring at him. Jeff shrugged.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Jeff grinned, continuing to make the muffins. Amy grinned, sticking her hand in the flour bag and tossing some on Jeff.

"Oops, my hand slipped." She shrugged innocently. Jeff placed the bag down.

"Oh, it is so on." He grinned widely, reaching his hand into the bowl with eggs, milk, and flour in it. He tossed some of the mix at Amy's face. She screamed, laughing as she grabbed some more food to fling. The pair proceeded to run around, fighting with each other playfully. Jay slapped himself in the face.

Mr. Tazz was _so_ failing them.

* * *

Trish grinned as the bell rang. It was way too quiet in that room for her liking. She seemed to run out the door, waiting by a couple of lockers for Adam. Spotting the blonde, the two began to walk.

"So what are you guys learning about?" She asked casually, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, unless you plan on becoming a chemist." Adam rolled his eyes. Trish could tell he probably failed the quiz, but she held back her giggle. "You have fun watching the clock tick by?" He joked back with her, smirking now.

"No." Trish glared at the ground, that giggle dissolving. "It seemed like it was going backwards if anything!" She rolled her eyes. Adam only smiled some more.

"Well that'll happen in that class way too often."

"Hopefully tomorow we-" Trish was suddenly cut off.

"Hey guys! Funny bumping into you two here." Stacy grinned as she seemed to appear from out of nowhere. Candice and Melina lingered around a bit while Trish only silently watched Stacy. "Hey Adam, can I talk to you in private?" The tall blonde asked, nodding her head towards the lockers on the other side of the hall that blocked any view from one side. Adam glanced at Trish quietly.

"Sure." He shrugged, trying to hide the grin on his face.

"We'll only be a sec, Trishy." Stacy promised, grabbing Adam's wrist and dragging him over there. Trish nodded, sighing as she leaned against the lockers behind her. Candice and Melina stood next to her.

"Hi. I'm Candice Michelle, only the hottest girl in school." Candice introduced herself with a flick of her wrist.

"And I'm Melina Perez, the most dominate girl in school." Melina smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Trish nodded, trying to give off the impression that she couldn't care less, even as she tried to think of an introduction for herself.

"Trish Stratus, the new girl." She warily looked at the two girls, refusing to knit her eyebrows together in confusion at her stupid words. They both watched her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking from face to face.

"So, like, why is Canada so big compared to all of the other states?" Candice asked blankly, raising an eyebrow. Melina stared at her for a bit, Trish as well. Maybe Jay was right when he said to stay away from these three...

* * *

"So what'cha need?" Adam asked as he smiled down at Stacy. Stacy only crossed her arms.

"I need you to talk Jay into letting me take Trish under my wing." She smirked. Adam only stared back at her like she was crazy.

"Why would you want that?" He asked semi-cautiously.

"Because. I know an amazing girl when I see one. But Jay doesn't like me so he would never say yes..." Stacy walked closer to him. Adam felt his back touch the lockers. He uneasily looked at Stacy. "Don't you two want Trish to have the best time of her life while out here?"

"And Jay would say yes to me?" Adam asked quietly. His eyes darted around as his heart beat faster.

"Of course. You're his best friend, after all." Stacy continued as she placed a hand on his chest. She smiled at the uncertainty in his eyes. "And I'm sure he'd do anything for you." She touched his cheek with her other hand. Adam only stared down at her. She did have a point.

"Anything?" He asked slowly, glancing up and down the aisle of lockers to see if Trish was near.

"Anything." Stacy smiled some more, tilting her head to the side. Another thought struck him.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, his throat growing dry. Stacy, however, knew that question was coming up. She leaned up, pushing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Adam stared in shock for a bit but slowly closed his eyes, giving in. Stacy broke the kiss all too soon and leaned up to his ear.

"A date to the Homecoming dance." She whispered. Adam could only grin to himself. Stacy went back to her original state, still close to him. "So what do you say?" She asked, looking at him. Adam nodded.

"Yeah... I'll totally talk him into that." He smirked, suddenly feeling his ego go up. Stacy grinned back at him.

"Okay. Be sure to get back to me as soon as possible." She winked, taking her hand off his chest and walking back to Trish, Candice, and Melina. Adam only stared after her for a bit, his mind still in shock.

Suddenly, his grin fell off his face. There was no way Jay was going to let Stacy take care of Trish. He hated her. Adam shook his head, he'd come up with something sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	5. Give It Up

**A/N**: Hmm... not much to really say. I would like to give special thanks to **Tanya50801** and **xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** for reviewing. Also, Stacy may turn good, but not for a long while, if anything.

* * *

**Chapter Five - "Give It Up"**

Adam ran a hand through his hair as he walked into his History class. Trish quietly took her seat next to Amy as Adam sat next to Jay, trying not to not look at him much.

"Man, you should've been in Cooking earlier." Jay laughed, looking at Adam. Adam smiled, continuing to watch the black board. "Ames and Jeff got into this huge fight and ended up destroying the whole Cooking room."

"That must've been hilarious." Adam let out a small laugh, although it wavered uneasily. Jay raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning over to look at him. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, totally." Adam offered a weak smile. Jay gave him a look. Adam sighed deeply. "Eh... What would you say if I agreed to let someone take Trish under their wing but you didn't like them...?" Adam asked slowly, watching Jay's expression change.

"Who." Jay glared. Adam chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

"Stacy..." He muttered. Jay only balled his hands into fists.

"And you did that _why_?" He almost yelled, voice thickening with bitterness. Adam stared at Jay, wide eyed.

"I only said that I'd talk to you about it! Plus... she really digs me!" Adam defended himself with a small frown.

"Adam, she's a slut! She digs anyone who would willingly sleep with her!" Jay screamed, standing up. Most of the class looked at him strangely, but Jay ignored them.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Adam stood up as well. The two guys glared at each other darkly. "Besides, Trish seemed to think she was nice!"

"Ever hear of acting?" Jay asked, anger still in his voice. "You know I told you not to let Trish near her!"

"I can't help it, man! I'm a growing guy!" Adam whined. Jay sighed deeply, rolling his eyes.

"That's your excuse for everything, you idiot!"

"Don't insult me when I'm defending myself!" Adam snapped. Jay stared at him for a bit.

"That makes no sense!"

"Yes it does!" The pair continued their debate, voices growing louder and louder.

* * *

"Oh look! Here's my chance!" Brian excitedly tapped Paul. Paul only rolled his eyes. Brian's obsession with Trish was extremely frustrating and was probably going to end up loveless, but he was in no mood to dampen his best friend's mood. "How's my hair?"

"Uh.. normal?" Paul shrugged, eyebrow raising.

"Damn..." Brian muttered to himself, "It'll have to do!" He finally declared, walking up to Trish and Amy. Paul sighed deeply, following him. "Am I dead Angel? Cause this must be heaven." Brian winked at Trish. She only groaned, giving him a small look.

"You're here?" She sighed. Amy continued to pull flour out of her hair, trying her best to ignore Brian.

"Hey. You wouldn't happened to be from Tennesse? 'Cause you're the only ten I see." Brian continued on. Paul slapped himself in his face.

"Go away, please?" Trish tried her best to give him an apologetic smile, causing Brian pout to pout.

"I seemed to..." He was suddenly cut off.

"Mr. Kendrick, please get to your seat." Ms. Young walked in. Brian sighed deeply as he walked across the room with Paul. "Class, please get out your books and turn to page three hundred fifty four." She instructed, walking up to the front of the class. She looked at Jay and Adam, who were now busy having a glaring match. "Boys, sit down or I'll make you sit down." She declared, tapping her long nails on her desk. Adam was first to sit.

"Can I change my seat?" Jay asked, sliding his desk over a bit.

"Why would you want to?" Ms. Young asked, glancing at each boy.

"Because I didn't realize I was sitting next to a blonde, self-centered ass all year long." Jay responded, crossing his arms. Ms. Young's lips parted in both shock and confusion.

"With that language, you'll see me after class." She shook her head. Jay frowned, but Adam only smirked to himself. Trish watched the two from her seat, raising an eyebrow. She'd have to ask what was up after class.

* * *

Jay walked out of the school quickly as soon as eighth period ended. Trish was right behind him while Adam walked slowly with Jeff and Matt. "Jay!" Trish yelled as she struggled to keep up with his fast pace. Finally getting to his car, Jay swung open the passenger's door.

"Get in, Trish." He instructed pointing to the door. Trish stared at him a bit before climbing in. Jay slammed the door closed and watched Adam, Matt, and Jeff walk up. "You two can come," He pointed at Matt and Jeff, "you can't." He narrowed his eyes at Adam.

"Man, what the fuck is your problem?" Adam asked, crossing his arms. "I said I was sorry!" Jeff just looked at Matt oddly, both seemingly out of the loop.

"You didn't mean it." Jay clenched his fists. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Just get over it, okay? I'll tell her you said no!" He exclaimed.

"Knowing you, you'd forget even before you got here tomorrow." Jay snapped. Matt just stood there almost awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, looking from face to face.

"Asshole here wants to use Trish to get to Stacy." Jay glared even more at Adam. Jeff glanced at Adam.

"Man, that's low even for you.." Matt shook his head. Adam ignored him.

"I said I was sorry and that I'd tell her you said no!" Adam defended himself again. Jay only rolled his eyes. He spotted Stacy, Candice, and Melina all walk out of the school.

"Oh look, there's your little girlfriend. Go hitch a ride with her." Jay sneered, shoving him. Adam looked a bit taken back, but he quickly narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe I will." He shoved Jay back and marched off towards Stacy. Jeff and Matt looked at each other slowly.

"Are you coming or not?" Jay asked, getting into the driver's seat. The brothers then hurridly got in, both looking back towards Adam unsurely.

"What was that all about?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow once everyone was back in the car. Jay shook his head.

"Nothing."

"It had to be something. I mean, you and Adam go way back to kindergarten." Trish pointed out. Jay sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about him right now." He stated as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"C'mon. Just tell me what happened and we'll figure it all out." Trish begged. Jay glanced at Matt and Jeff, both trying to ignore what was happening. He ran a hand through his hair as he studied the road. "It can't be that bad, Jay..."

"Fine. You want to know what's up?" Jay asked, looking at her sharply. Trish just nodded. "Adam wanted use you to get to Stacy." He explained, his face hardening. Trish only stared at him, confusion crossing her features.

"How would I help him?" She asked quietly.

"He would let Stacy manipulate you and she promised him something if he did." Jay scowled as they finally pulled up to his driveway. Matt and Jeff quickly got out of the car.

"Eh... We'll see you later, guys. Bye!" Matt waved, putting on a forced smile.

"Bye Trish." Jeff smiled, worry clearly in his green eyes as the two walked back to their place. Jay only slammed his door shut as Trish followed him to the front door. Hearing a car pull into a nearby driveway, both Canadians turned to look. Jay only stiffened up as he narrowed his eyes. Trish uneasily watched from her spot.

"Thanks for the ride." Adam nodded as he got out of the red Mustang. Stacy smiled as she got out and walked up to him.

"No problem. But uh... Hey, did you ever get a chance to speak with Jay?" She asked, looking up at him. Adam shrugged. His eyes wandered over to Jay's house. Seeing the look on his seemingly former friend's face, Adam nodded.

"Yeah. He didn't exactly agree with me on it, though." He admitted. Stacy nodded.

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just have to talk to him myself." She smiled. "Well, I gotta go. I'll talk to ya later, okay?" She looked back at him. Adam nodded.

"Yeah, totally." He smiled. Stacy kissed him again and then walked back to her car.

"Look at Reso and Stratus." Candice nudged Stacy once she was back in the car. The blonde turned and spotted Jay and Trish staring at them. She laughed quietly to herself before pulling out of the driveway and driving off. Adam sent one last, long look at Jay and quietly slipped into his house.

"Ugh." Jay turned on his heel and walked into his own house. Trish followed him quietly.

"Hey honey!" Mrs. Reso smiled. "Have a fun day at school?" She asked as she continued to rearrange a bouquet of flowers. Jay only gave her a long stare before walking up the stairs. Trish shrugged at her and followed him.

"Okay, why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Trish asked once the two were alone in Jay's room. Jay plopped down on his bed, watching her carefully.

"Because. I told him not to do something and he goes around doing it." He mumbled. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I don't find it too bad..." She shrugged.

"What? You actually want to have to be stuck with a slut all day long and possibly for the rest of the year?" Jay layed back, staring at his ceiling as he tried to calm himself down.

"Uhm... not really. But the school year's pretty much over anyway. Plus, you and Adam have been best friends for too long for some girl to break you guys up." Trish sat on her cot, watching him. "I say I should give it a try and for you to apolagize to Adam."

"She's going to hurt you, y'know." Jay pointed out. Trish shrugged.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. I just got here, Jay. The last thing I want to do is break up my cousin and his best friend." She pulled her knees up to her chest, smiling half-heartedly. Jay glanced over at Trish, sitting up.

"Thanks, Trish. You're a really cool girl, you know that?" Jay smiled, standing up and hugging her. Trish only nodded. "I'm going to go get something to eat, you want anything?"

"Nah... I'm gonna get started on some homework. You'd think they would've given me a day to get adjusted..." She laughed. Jay nodded and walked out of the room. Trish sighed deeply as she fell onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

This was what she wanted, right? To be considered one of the "in" girls? So why did she suddenly feel so guilty?

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R


	6. Best Friends For Never

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Six - "Best Friends For Never"**

Amy walked up to the group the following morning before school started, letting out a small yawn. She smiled as she hopped on top of the picnic table, sitting down contently. "Hey."

"Hey." Ashley smiled as she leaned back and looked into the sky.

"No Jay, Adam, _or_ Trish yet?" Amy asked as she glanced around at the three people already in attendance. Jeff shrugged while he continued to listen to his i-pod. Matt only looked around blankly.

"We saw them leave their houses. Adam and Jay weren't talking to each other still. They didn't even acknowledge each other..." Matt shook his head with a small frown.

"They're not talking?" Ashley asked worriedly, hazel eyes widening.

"Nope. They got into this huge fight over Trish and Stacy." Matt shrugged, putting the long story into simple words.

"Ugh." Ashley rolled her eyes while Amy groaned.

"Here comes Jay and Trish." The red head pointed out the two Canadians. Almost instantly, the subject was dropped. Jay walked up, a slight frown on his face while Trish smiled at seeing the four.

"Hey guys." She waved cheerfully.

"Still upset about Adam?" Ashley asked blantly. Matt rolled his eyes as he shook his head. Leave it to Ashley to bring that up first thing in the morning.

"Nope." Jay sat down on the table, face clouded up with different emotions. "Just thinking." Trish glanced over towards the football field. She bit down on her bottom lip, her stomach once again turning over.

"Well I'm gonna go." She spoke up, motioning to the football field where the cheerleaders were all sitting.

"Have fun. Tell Adam I want to talk to him." Jay told her for what seemed like the eighth time that morning. Trish nodded and walked away.

"Trish is into being a blonde, bimbo, air-headed cheerleader?" Ashley smirked, watching Trish walk away. Jay smiled.

"Nah. She decided to 'do the right thing' and hang out with Stacy so me and Adam would stop fighting." Jay shrugged. "I don't think it'll change anything but..."

"I'm guessing you don't approve?" Jeff finally spoke up as he stared at his black nails out of sheer boredom after putting his I-pod away.

"Nope." Jay mumbled. "But I guess I'm going to have to live with it."

* * *

"That is so funny!" Candice laughed as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know. I was like, 'Hey jackass, I'm sitting here!'" Melina giggled as she explained her encounter with some guy at a club she snuck into.

"Did he get up?" Stacy asked, trying to stop herself from laughing.

"No. I had to listen to so many stupid pick-up lines before the bar tender got him to leave." Melina smiled, "He was kinda cute."

"Which one?" Torrie Wilson asked as she also listened to the conversation.

"Both, actually." Melina shrugged. The four all shared another laugh. Adam sat next to Randy Orton as he stared at the girls, letting random thoughts race through his mind. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched his old group of friends head inside.

"So, we're all goin' out tonight, right?" John Cena asked as he looked from Randy to Adam to Dave Batista to Johnny Nitro.

"Yeah. Where again?" Randy cockily leaned back on the bleachers.

"I was thinking the movies." Dave shrugged as he looked across the field, ignoring the bell as it rang.

"Nothing good's out, is there?" Nitro smirked, lowering his sunglasses.

"Nope." Dave looked at the other guys. John, Randy, and Nitro all grinned to each other, all thinking the same thing. Better chance to score with a girl.

"You've been pretty quiet. You okay?" John turned his attention on Adam. Adam looked at him blankly.

"Oh... Yeah." He nodded. "Just thinking." John eyed him a bit but stood up.

"We'd better head inside or else Mr. Bischoff'll have our heads." Randy also stood up, stretching out his back..

"Yeah." Melina agreed, fluffing up her highlighted locks of hair. At that moment, Trish walked up to the group cautiously. She chewed on her slightyl glossy bottom lip in thought. Torrie took this moment to eye Candice before looking at Trish.

"Hi?"

"Hi." Trish nodded towards her before looking over at Stacy. "You're Stacy, right?" She asked quietly, who nodded. "I thought about your offer to show me around and well, I changed my mind. So, here I am." She shrugged, offering a weak smile. Stacy grinned while Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Jay agreed to it?" Adam spoke up as he walked next to Stacy.

"Not exactly... I offered to do it. I mean, you seem like a nice girl." Trish smiled lightly. Stacy only nodded, that plastic smile still on her lips.

"He was okay with it?" Adam asked Trish, disbelief filling his voice.

"Eh..." Trish shrugged lamely.

"Don't worry, I'll make him okay with it later." Stacy waved them off. "But yeah, I'll defiintly show you around and whatnot." She nodded, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Trish, meet the group. That's Melina, Candice and Adam, who you already know. Then there's Torrie, Randy, Nitro, Dave, and John."

"Hey." Trish waved slightly at them, trying not to feel awkward. A few mumbled 'hi's' were heard.

"Guys, I'll catch up with you later. Me and Trish are going to have a lil' chat on our way to homeroom." Stacy winked.

"Okay." Randy nodded as he eyed Trish.

"Have fun." Candice smiled as she brushed past them.

"Oh, Adam!" Trish grabbed his arm as he went to walk past her. Adam turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Jay wants to talk to you..." Trish smiled. "I think he wants to apologize or something." She felt her smile continue to grow in excitement for the boy. Adam only nodded, not too keen on talking to Jay now.

"Okay... Thanks." He then went to catch up with the others. Stacy wrapped an arm around Trish's shoulders.

"Okay. So since you're new here, I'm going to be a bit softer on you." She began as the two walked into a different pair of doors than everyone else.

"Alright." Trish nodded as she watched other people look at them as they passed by.

"Let's see... Who have you met already?" Stacy asked curiously as they walked down one of the long hallways.

"Uhm... Ashley Massaro, Jeff and Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Jay, your group, Brian Kendrick, and Paul London, just to name a few." Trish shrugged.

"All dorks, minus my group." Stacy shook her head, not missing a beat in her reply. "If you want to make it the rest of the year, you want to be seen with the right people. Like my group, for instance." Trish nodded as she listened to Stacy carefully. "So tonight after school, you're going to go with my group to the mall and then the movies. We're going to get you new clothes and all that fun crap."

"Thanks." Trish felt her eyes widen, but she didn't let herself make any stupid moves. Instead, she studied the doors they passed.

"No sweat. You're part of the group now and we only want the best for you." Stacy grinned coyly. They stopped outside Trish's homeroom and Stacy returned her arm to her side. "Okay, meet up with me in lunch." She winked and headed down the hall. Trish watched her leave before heading into class, frowning only slightly.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Stratus." Mr. Long announced as he watched her walk into homeroom late.

"Sorry, Mr. Long. I woke up late." She lied, sliding into her seat. Mr. Long eyed her a bit but sighed and went back to his paper work.

"That was so hot." Brian sighed dreamily as he stared at her.

"What was?" Trish asked slowly, giving him an odd look.

"How you just waltzed into class late and told off Mr. Long." Brian grinned. Paul shook his head.

"I didn't waltz into class, I walked in at a normal pace. Stacy kept me late from class... and I so didn't tell off Mr. Long." Trish rolled her eyes, but tried to keep her voice light and airy.

"Oh, so you were with Stacy." Brian grinned even more, his interest peaking.

"Brian, just leave her alone." Paul shoved him away from Trish, who sighed.

"And you're friends with him why?" She asked Paul with a half-hearted smile.

"I honestly don't know."

* * *

Matt leaned back into his chair and shook his head. "No way, man. Amy told me what happened in Cooking, so what makes you think I'll let you barbeque at the Block Party?" He asked Jeff, resulting in his younger brother pouting.

"She started it!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Uh huh, sure. You know, somehow I doubt that." Matt smirked back. Jay watched the two quietly before glancing behind him at Adam, who was texting someone on his cell phone. He shook his head and stared at the chalk board silently, unable to stop himself from once again thinking about the situation.

"Damn..." Adam mumbled to himself, but Jay heard him. He raised an eyebrow but didn't turn to face him. Feeling his cell phone begin to vibrate, Jay took it out of his pocket before it could start to ring. He flipped it open to see a text message. He rolled his eyes at the sender.

"Hm, not too sure, but I don't think I remember making any plans on going to the movies tonight." Jay smirked, spinning around to face Adam.

"It wasn't meant for you." Adam glared as he put away his cell phone.

"Are you so sure? Why'd you send it to me then?" Jay asked, putting his phone away as Mr. Bischoff glanced up.

"It was an accident." Adam shook his head defiantly.

"You miss me?" Jay's smirk grew.

"No!" Adam said quickly, eyes now narrowed. "My finger slipped, duh." He mumbled this part quietly. Jay only raised his eyebrows up.

"Of course it did." He shook his head as he turned back around. Jeff and Matt sent each other a look, but Adam slid down into his seat, sighing deeply.

* * *

"So, she's coming with us to the movies, right?" Candice asked Stacy, carelessly dropping her cell phone into her purse. Stacy nodded back, spreading a fresh layer of lip gloss on her lips.

"Yeah, and the mall." The blonde tossed the make up back in her purse, studying her nails. Melina sighed.

"You're really making her feel like one of the group." She pointed out uneasily. After all, the next thing she knew, Trish would probably end up sleeping over this weekend.

"That's kinda the point, duh. Don't worry, Mel. It's not real." Stacy laughed quietly as she tried to reassure her best friend. Melina nodded slowly, but didn't look at all relieved.

"If you say so..." She mumbled.

"Oh, I'll be back. 'Forgot' to do my Science homework." Stacy stood up to go get the homework from one of the guys in her class. Melina gazed over at Candice, who smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Trish isn't actually in the group." She whispered so that only her best friend heard her.

"I know." Melina nodded, chewing on her overly glossed bottom lip, "But... Is this really fair?"

"Totally. It's like an initiation or something..." Candice waved her off. Melina shrugged and looked over towards Stacy, who was trying to sweet talk her way into getting Carlito's homework. She sighed and shook her head, convincing herself that this was the right way to get Trish used to the pecking order here.

* * *

**A/N**: If you see someone in the story that you want hooked up with someone, don't be afraid to ask. I'm all ears if you want to suggest a pairing. Unless, of course, it messes up with the whole plot. But let's face it, who doesn't love a good John/Trish story with him being a lying ass? :)


	7. Light It Up

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Seven - "Light It Up"**

Trish hugged her folder and notebook to her chest quietly, letting out a sigh as she blew her blonde hair out of her eyes. She looked around for Stacy, still not spotting the leggy blonde. She eyed Jay, Matt, and Jeff, who were walking towards Jay's car. She watched as Jay swung his car keys expertly around on his index finger while Jeff tried to grab it. Matt only walked along next to Jeff. Trish averted her gaze to where Amy and Ashley were getting into Amy's car, most likely heading to a club or Hot Topic. She closed her eyes, hoping Stacy would come soon.

"Hey, girl." Stacy grinned coyly as she approached Trish. The smaller blonde sighed in relief, glad that Stacy hadn't forgotton about her.

"Hey. Where's everyone else?" Trish asked, noticing Stacy was shockingly alone. Stacy looked at her manicured nails with a shrug.

"Randy and Nitro are in detention, they'll meet up with us later. Candice and Melina are heading over to Candice's to grab some things and Adam and John'll catch up in a bit." Stacy explained as she looked back towards the double doors. Trish nodded slowly as she watched Jay's car pull out of the parking lot.

"That Jay's?" Stacy asked as she eyed the car leaving. Trish nodded. "It's okay... could be better though." Trish looked up at Stacy quietly. Hearing some laughing, she looked at the double doors. "About damn time." Stacy mumbled as she placed her hands on her hips as Adam and John approached them. Trish crossed her arms lightly over her books and eyed the guys.

"Sorry. Mr. Bischoff took moron's cell and we had to beg to get it back." John nudged Adam, who rolled his eyes.

"Loser," Adam mumbled. John grinned as he looked at Trish, who was watching Adam curiously.

"You two ready?" John asked as he motioned to his car.

"We've been ready." Stacy scoffed as she turned to go towards his car. John shook his head and gave a goofy grin as he followed her. Adam glanced over at Trish, who was only staring at him.

"You talk to Jay yet?" She asked quietly as the two followed John and Stacy. Adam shrugged lightly.

"Not really. Accidentally sent him a text message in homeroom. Told him I didn't miss him..." Adam eyed her. Trish only stared at him even more.

"Adam!"

"What? He was an ass to me before." Adam mumbled innocently before getting in the car. Trish sighed deeply and followed him. There had to be some way to get the two to talk again.

* * *

"Try this on." Melina tossed a short skirt over the top of the dressing room door. Trish just barely caught it and stared at it.

"I... I can't wear this! What'll Jay and his mom say when I go back home wearing barely anything?" Trish asked slowly as she leaned against the door. Candice rolled her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"They'll think you're hot." Stacy flipped her hair over her shoulder. Trish was about to say something when something else was thrown over the door.

"A thong?" Trish asked, eyes wide. Candice laughed to herself.

"Just get changed and let us see what you look like." Melina instructed as she ran a hand through her hair. Trish sighed deeply as she shook her head. She never knew the day would come when she would willingly wear a thong or micro-mini skirt. A few minutes later, Trish stepped out of the dressing room uncomfortably. Melina's eyes widened, Candice dropped the top she was looking at and Stacy's jaw dropped.

"You look so..." Candice trailed off as she approached Trish. The blonde shifted unsurely.

"HOT!" Melina finished for her best friend as she rushed over and hugged Trish. Stacy nodded and grinned. Trish had managed to somewhat willingly put on a black micro-mini skirt, a pink crop top that revealed her stomach, and black heeled boots.

"I don't know..." Trish crossed her arms.

"You are so wearing that! You look amazing." Candice grabbed Trish's arm.

"Besides, we'd better go find the guys before they ditch us." Melina pointed out. Stacy nodded.

"Don't need that happening. Just wear this out of the mall and to the movies and we'll be satisfied for tonight." The tall blonde winked at the shorter blonde. Trish sighed deeply and ruffled the back of her hair a bit.

"...Fine..." She looked at them all. Melina squealed and hugged her. The four girls finally all headed towards the counter to pay for the many things they had bought.

* * *

"I'm not too keen on this movie." Candice shifted uncomfortably. Randy shook his head and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm here." He smirked. Candice gave him a peck on the cheek as she grinned. John rolled his eyes as he sat next to Randy inside the theatre to see Pulse. Trish sat next to John and Stacy as she gazed around quietly. She looked at Stacy, who was talking to Adam. Trish sighed as she looked at John, who was trying to catch a popcorn kernel in his mouth.

"Damn popcorn." John muttered as he finally gave up. Stacy glanced over at him at hearing this. She looked at Trish, who was just sitting there, looking bored. An idea popped in Stacy's mind suddenly.

"Hey, John. Can I talk to you alone?" She asked as she motioned to the exit. John looked at her for a bit.

"Why? The movie's about to begin..." John pointed to the dimming lights and previews on the screen. Stacy narrowed her eyes at him. "Aiight..." He shook his head in defeat as he stood up and let Stacy drag him away. Nitro and Melina didn't even need to wait for the lights to finish dimming, as their hands were already all over each other. Trish fidgeted in her seat a bit as she watched Candice and Randy kiss. Were the two even together?

Trish shook her head and diverted her attention on Adam, who was staring at the screen as if in a trance. She watched him a bit but then glanced at the screen, seeing he was either thinking really hard or really into the movie previews.

* * *

"Why not?" Stacy firmly placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes up at John. John just leaned coolly against the wall outside the bathrooms as he shook his head.

"Because it's wrong." He shrugged carelessly as he checked out some brunette that walked towards a movie theatre. Stacy snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"John, she came to our school and she's instantly climbing up the social ladder because of me. I have a plan to make her crumble before everyone's eyes, but I need you to help me out." She explained rationally. John only continued to shake his head. "Please?" Stacy gave him her best puppy face. He closed his eyes and let his head hit the wall behind him hard, echoing.

"Fine." He finally gave up. Stacy grinned widely and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Thank you, John." She said in a sing-song voice. John only nodded.

"But I'm only doing this so that I don't have to worry about finding a date to Homecoming." He muttered to her. Stacy rolled her eyes and nodded, but headed back to the movie theatre.

"You start now." She winked and headed into the dark room. John ran a hand through his hair and eyed some people passing by, most of them sending him odd looks. Finally opening the door, he went to find his seat and begin lying.

* * *

Trish looked up at John as the two stood on Jay's doorstep. Candice, Melina, Nitro, and Randy all sat in the car boredly, waiting for Stacy and John to get back in the car. Stacy and Adam were over at his place, probably making out or whatever else Stacy had planned. Trish smiled as she watched John slowly rock back and forth.

"Well... Tonight was fun. I really enjoyed myself." Trish tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. We should do it again sometime." John agreed. He then added a smirk, "Maybe just me and you?" He winked. Trish blushed.

"Yeah, totally." She nodded.

"You looked hot tonight. Hopefully you'll wear something like that to school." He grinned. Trish giggled.

"Yeah, then I'd have Mr. McMahon on my ass. But I'll try and wear something daring." She smiled at him, her confidence growing just a tad bit. John nodded and looked back at the car. "I'd better get inside before Jay calls the cops. I'll see you tomorrow?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Bye." John winked again and gave her a peck on the cheek before going back to the car. Trish watched him leave, a wide smile planted on her face as she opened the door and walked in. Her smiled faded as she noticed it was dark. No TV, no stereo, nothing. Mrs. Reso didn't work and she didn't have any friends that she knew of. Plus, Trish had told her that she would be going out.

Trish headed to the kitchen and placed her shopping bags and purse on the table. Looking on the fridge, she spotted a note. She sighed and read it.

"Jason and Patricia, I'm going to Orlando for a job interview. Sorry about not telling you sooner, but I just got the call today. I left some money for pizza and the number of the hotel. I'll be back in a couple days." Trish read the note out loud, though no one was around to hear her. She shook her head. "So where's Jay?" She asked herself. Deciding he was at one of his friends' house, she headed upstairs to put her things away. It looked like she would spend the night alone.

* * *

Trish sighed as she covered her eyes with her arm, burying her face in it. Paul raised an eyebrow at Brian, who only shrugged.

"You okay?" Paul asked as he leaned over to the blonde. Trish gave a muffled reply.

"Huh?"

"I said I didn't get enough sleep last night. I was up watching TV and on the computer." She rubbed her eyes tiredly, careful not to mess up her mascara.

"So you're an up all night chick? That's sexy." Brian winked at her. Trish glared at him but was too tired to even say anything in response. Brian looked over her outfit, a smile creeping over his face. Trish continued to glare at him.

"Class. We have a new student today. Her name is Jillian Hall. Please make her feel welcomed." Mr. Long looked around the room until he found an empty seat. "Why don't you sit behind our not-so new student, Trish." He pointed at the desk that was behind Trish. Jillian nodded hesitantly and walked to her new desk, ignoring the stares.

"What's that thing on her face?" Someone whispered. The other kid only shrugged. Trish watched Jillian sit at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Trish." She spun around fully in her desk and went to shake Jillian's hand. Jillian only eyed Trish quietly but shook her hand.

"Hi."

"Y'know, I was new here only a couple days ago. I could help you out, get to know where your classes are and all." She offered. Brian and Paul both looked at each other, Brian looked ready to gag at any given moment. Trish, however, tried her best to ignore the thing on Jillian's face.

"That would be nice." Jillian nodded slowly as she looked at Trish, trying her best to smile. She noticed Brian and Paul both staring at her. Feeling embarrassed, she pushed her hair over the side of her face to cover the thing up.

"What lunch period do you have?" Trish asked as she swiftly glared at Brian and Paul. Both guys instantly tried to strike up a conversation.

"Uhm... sixth." Jillian nodded as she looked at her schedule. Trish chewed on her lip, frowning deeply.

"Bummer... I'm not in that class. What about you guys?" Trish looked at Brian and Paul quickly. Both guys just stared back at her blankly. Trish sighed before repeating herself, "What period do you have lunch?"

"Oh..." Paul shrugged, "sixth."

"Ditto, babe." Brian nodded. "Hey, did you ever know that your eyes shine like the stars in the night sky?" He asked, winking. Trish ignored his comment and looked back at Jillian.

"So, they can help you out in lunch. They may not have much manners, but they're okay guys." Trish offered a smile.

"Are you two going out?" Jillian asked quickly as she pointed at Brian.

"He wishes." Trish shook her head. Jillian nodded as she looked at the guys a bit more. She didn't really see why Trish didn't go out with Brian. He seemed nice and obviously liked her, and he was cute. She shook her head. The bell rang and class began. Trish offered one last smile and turned around in her seat. Maybe having Jillian here would ease the attention on her.

* * *

Trish stared at her lunch tray quietly, eyeing the food. She unhungrily pushed it away from herself and watched Stacy and the group walk up. She smiled at them and waved. Stacy waved back and the group all placed themselves at the table.

"I see you're wearing one of your new outfits?" Candice winked at Trish. Trish nodded.

"Yeah. I can't thank you girls enough for talking me into buying these things." Trish hugged Candice sideways. Candice gushed while Melina smiled.

"It's no problem at all. You're our girl now." Stacy nodded. Trish grinned and looked over at the guys, who all looked like they were in a very interesting conversation of nothingness.

"But damn, I seriously need an alcohol boost. I haven't had a drink in about a month and I'm dying over here." Nitro shook his head.

"You? I haven't had a drink in three months." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Y'know what we should do?" John started and waited for the group to all look at him, "We need a party. Something to celebrate Trish's coming here and a chance for us to get drunk as hell." He nodded.

"That would be awesome." Candice agreed. "But we can't go to my place. My dad's home for the weekend." She groaned with a roll of her eyes. Her parents split when she was younger and her dad would visit every other weekend.

"My brother's coming home from college. He would so be on my case if I threw a party. He's having some friends over too." Stacy shrugged as she took a drink of water. Trish sat there for a second, thinking of something she could do to help out.

"Well, we all know what happened last time I threw a party." Randy shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, you disappeared from our lives for three whole months." John laughed at him. Randy nodded. Adam played with some of his hair boredly as he tried to think.

"I think I know where you could have the party." Trish spoke up. They all turned to look at her, "Jay's place. His mom isn't going to be home all weekend long and I think I saw some beer in the garage." She pointed out. Randy instantly grinned at her.

"Trish, I freakin' love you." He high-fived John. Adam only stared at Trish, jaw slightly ajar.

"You so rock!" Stacy hugged Trish. "We'll all be there Saturday around nine, alright?"

"Should be fine." Trish nodded. "Bring some friends if you'd like." Candice grinned widely.

"Trish, you can't be serious." Adam shook his head. "Is Jay alright with this?" He asked.

"Uhm... Yeah. Totally." Trish nodded as she watched her cousin sit at his table with Amy and everyone else. Adam eyed Trish and then Jay for a moment but nodded his head.

"It'll be best party ever. It's like a kick off party before the end of the school year and Homecoming." Melina stated as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Trish just grinned some more. Jay wouldn't mind a few people over for a party, right?

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	8. I'll Party If I Want To

**A/N:**

* * *

**Chapter Eight - "I'll Party If I Want To"**

"Jay, I already told them that we would have it here!" Trish shook her head at Jay on Saturday night. The boy only sighed deeply.

"Trish, what'll my mom think if she gets home early and sees a bunch of drunk teens at her house?" He asked reasonably, arms crossed across his chest.

"She won't! Trust me on this one, please!" Trish begged him, pouting desperately. Jay eyed her.

"Who talked you into this?" He asked her, eyebrow raised. Trish stood there quietly for a moment.

"Uhm... I did?" She shrugged, giving him her best innocent smile. Jay just watched her for a few more moments.

"Fine. But if things get out of hand, it's over. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow. Trish nodded excitedly.

"Deal." She smiled triumphantly and walked out to the garage to grab the beer. Jay rolled his eyes and walked back up to his room to continue studying with his own gang. At least if shit got started, he'd be up here and out of trouble.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Jeff asked as he grabbed the Doritos out of Jay's hands. Jay plopped down on the ground next to Ashley.

"Talking to Trish. She's having a few friends over." He shook his head.

"That should be interesting. Clash of the titans!" Amy said dramatically as she stared in wonder, smirking. Jeff just threw a Dorito at her.

"Damn, you have no life." He laughed. Amy stuck out her tongue and ate the chip.

"Guys, if I fail this test, my dad'll hang me!" Matt snapped them back to the books. Jeff glared.

"You're always the loser who brings us back to Earth." He mumbled. Matt narrowed his eyes at Jeff and the Hardys held a glaring contest.

"...And that's what we love you for." Ashley broke in as she separated the two, laughing. Jeff smiled as he shook his head and brushed his now orange hair from his face. Matt smirked and picked up his Math text book.

"Alright, quiz me." He thrusted the book towards Ashley. The blonde giggled and looked at the math equations, picking something easy to start with.

"Okay...since you suck so much, we'll start off easy. What's two plus two?" She asked jokingly. Matt looked deep in thought, thinking she was being serious and asking a totally different question. Realizing what she said, he gave her a non-believing look.

"For real, Ash." He rolled his eyes.

"No they're not." Ashley blinked, looking at Matt blankly. All at once, everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Who's not real?" Amy asked slowly as she put her Coke can down. Ashley only stared at them all.

"Didn't you say my b..." She stopped herself and shook her head. "I guess not. Sorry." She innocently grinned. Amy chuckled while Jay shook his head slowly, sighing but smiling. His friends were such losers.

"Damn, you're such a slut!" Jeff slapped her upside the head lightly. Ashley giggled.

"I'm so sure." She shook her head and looked back at the book. "Let's get back to studying before poor Mattie dies at his dad's hands once we take our tests and he fails." She smirked while Matt glared at her. Jay laughed but looked at his book, trying to understand what the question meant.

* * *

"So good." Randy smiled in delight as he sipped on his beer. Nitro was next to him and gulping down his own beer. Melina stood next to him, grinning widely.

"God, someone's going to think that you were like dehydrated or something." She chuckled. Nitro placed down the empty beer can.

"Then maybe they'll give me more beer." He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Melina giggled. Randy shook his head as he watched some more people walk in.

"This party is so totally going to be all the talk in school on Monday." Stacy laughed as she shook her head at Trish. Trish smiled as she ate a chip.

"Thanks." She watched Candice do a little spin for a group of boys. "She always do that?" Stacy turned and looked.

"Yeah." She laughed and took a sip of her beer. Trish smiled widely and shook her head slowly. Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she turned and looked. She frowned at seeing Brian standing there.

"Hey. I seem to of have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" He winked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Trish rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off of her.

"Sorry, I lost mine too." She said in fake sympathy. "But I think she has a number you can use." She pointed across the room to Jillian, who was sitting quietly on a couch and looking way out of place. Brian wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Have you seen that thing on her face?" He asked, staring. Trish's jaw dropped as she slapped him.

"Brian!"

"No, seriously, Trish! I mean, look at yourself and then at her. You're thin, gorgeous, flawless." He smiled at her stupidly and Trish could already smell the alcohol on his breath. "Then look at her. Look at that thing!" Trish clenched her jaw shut and bit her tongue. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"So is she. Just because someone has one flaw doesn't make them horrible." She shook her head. Brian shrugged as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, babe." He started, "After this is all over, me, you... my place." He winked. Trish gave him a disgusted look and pushed him off of her again.

"I'm gonna be sick." She shook her head. "Go talk to Paul or something." She pointed at his best friend who was laughing at something Scotty 2 Hotty said. Brian stared at her for a bit in thought.

"Okay, but if you need me..." He winked, gave another goofy smile, and walked towards the dark haired guy. Stacy took this moment to walk back up to Trish, frowning.

"It's so pathetic how some people are. But you two looked really cute just then." The tall blonde took a long sip from her second beer and smiled, swaying a little in her tall heels. Trish shook her head.

"Not sure if I should thank you or not..." She watched Brian talk to Paul for a while.

"So, where's your cousin?" Stacy asked as she continued to drink, a sly grin on her face.

"In his room. His friends are there with him for a little study party or something." Trish shrugged as she sat on the couch and watched people dance to the loud music and continue drinking. Stacy started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Trish asked, standing up again and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go talk to Candice." Stacy lied casually. Trish nodded and sat back down, watching Carlito sit next to her. Stacy shook her head and grabbed another few beers before heading upstairs.

* * *

"Good. Now for the last question." Ashley smiled at Matt, who was grinning wildly.

"What's-" She was cut off by the door opening and the closing. The friends all looked up and saw Stacy standing there.

"Hey guys!" The blonde waved and threw down the beers for them, keeping one for herself. "Enjoy. Incase you haven't noticed, there's a party going on downstairs..." She paused and looked at the books, "And you're studying? Psht." Jay only eyed Jeff and Matt quietly, unsure of what to think right now. Matt was rubbing the back of his neck quietly while Jeff stared with a raised eyebrow. Ashley was scratching the black paint off of her nail while Amy stared, as if unable to believe what was going on.

"Uhm... Incase you haven't noticed, we have a big Math test coming up." Jay rolled his eyes. Stacy waved him off.

"Math sucks. When will we ever use that crap in life, anyway?" She raised an eyebrow but giggle uncontrollably, the alcohol obviously getting to her. "But if you guys ever, y'know, want a life, I'll be downstairs." She winked and headed back out the door. Jay only stared at Jeff while Jeff stared back. Matt was the first to break the awkward silence.

"You all saw and heard that, right?" He asked. Ashley nodded slowly and eyed the beers.

"At least we get free beer." Amy said, looking on the bright side and taking a beer. Jay swiftly glared at her.

"I can already predict someone's future." Matt smirked. "When _don't_ we use Math in life?" He shook his head. Jeff chuckled.

"Yep." The younger Hardy nodded his head. "But I think she's right about one thing. There's a wild party-" He was cut off.

"With beer." Amy added quickly.

"...yes, with beer, going on downstairs and we're sitting up here studying. Something's wrong with this picture." Jeff stood up. Ashley stood up with him, as well as Amy.

"You two can stay here and be nerds, but we're going downstairs." Amy joked as she ran out the door, closely followed by Jeff and Ashley. Matt and Jay looked at each other, sighed deeply, and followed them.

* * *

"That's truly amazing." Trish said as she sighed boredly at Carlito's story. Carlito nodded. For what felt like the last hour all Carlito had done was bore Trish to tears about stories of the Caribbean and his latest hook ups. Not a second too soon, Jeff happily placed himself in-between the two.

"Hey, Trish!" He grinned.

"Hey, Jeff. Thought you were studying?" Trish raised an eyebrow. Carlito glared at Jeff for breaking up his and Trish's conversation, but stayed quiet.

"Yeah, but we got bored and decided to come on down here." Jeff continued grinning.

"Well, have fun. We have food, drinks, music,about a bazillion people from school..." She shrugged, letting out a small giggle.

"Awh, all of this for me? You're too sweet." Jeff placed a hand over his heart, pretending to look flattered. Trish once again giggled, slightly slapping his arm.

"Trish, I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?" Carlito asked as he stood up. Trish shook her head and watched the afro-haired guy walk away. Jeff leaned back and took up the space on the couch Carlito was previously sitting in.

"So, a party girl, eh?" He asked, now smirking. Trish shrugged casually.

"Kinda. In Canada, we used to have a lot of parties, but they would get boring after a while." She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. This caused Jeff to grin even wider than before.

"I know somewhere where you can never get bored." He sat up straight and winked.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is... Because I'm only thinking of you as a friend.." She jokingly scooted away. Jeff chuckled and shook his head, shoving her slightly.

"Nah. Not that way, don't worry. There's this club downtown that always has different events going on, different music and everything. You get glow sticks and glow in the dark body paint. Trust me, it's fun as hell. You wanna go sometime?" He asked, speaking of the club that only the true party-goers went to. Trish stared at him for a second, but honestly felt intrigued by it all.

"Yeah, totally. I've never tried body paint before, but it seems fun." She nodded excitedly. Jeff seemed to do a mental check of his schedule before speaking.

"Okay. How about Saturday night? That's when the drinks are free."

"Awesome." Trish smiled at him as Jeff grinned even wider.

"Great. I'll pick you up around ten." He stood up and went to go get another drink.

"Damn, and they said I was a slut?" Candice playfully exclaimed as she dropped herself next to Trish. The blonde only raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "John, Brian, and now Jeff Hardy? You have the hot football jock, sorta cute loser, and the psycho-seeming outcast Hardy all falling for you." Candice giggled while Trish shook her head.

"What can I say? I'm awesome." She jokingly gloated. Candice smirked.

"Look who's checkin' you out." She pointed across the room to John, who was having a conversation with some guys from school and watching the two girls. Trish looked over and blushed. "Go talk to him." Candice urged Trish up. Trish smiled at her and let herself be shoved towards him.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe you're this funny." Stacy laughed drunkenly as she playfully hit Chris Jericho. Chris smirked at her.

"Hey, I'm practically the king of this school, of course I have a sense of humor." He winked at her. Stacy continued to laugh.

"Here, follow me. I wanna show you something." She slurred happily and dragged him up off the couch. Chris raised an eyebrow at her as he let her drag him away. She quickly led him up the stairs and away from the rest of the people.

"So, where are we going?" He asked blankly as she opened Jay's door and closed it behind them. Stacy turned and grinned at him.

"I decided we needed a little privacy. I really think we should get to know each other better..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. Chris could smell the alcohol in her breath, but ignored it.

"I have a girlfriend you know..." He pointed out and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can keep a secret." Stacy purred and started to unbutton his shirt. Chris looked around nervously, but shrugged it off. He shouldn't be complaining at a time like this.

* * *

Jay almost spit out his drink from laughing at the scene before him. Matt was trying beat Scotty 2 Hotty in a dance off and to put it nicely, he sucked. Ashley was pretty much laughing her ass off while Lita threw chips at Matt.

"Man, just give up. You suck!" Jay yelled at him. Scotty just grinned as he fell to the floor and did his infamous move, The Worm. Matt only stared at Scotty in disbelief.

"Man, that is so not fair." He muttered. Scotty stood back up and brushed off his jeans. Matt was about to try something when a door slamming stopped him. Everyone standing around the pair stopped and looked. Jay's eyes widened wider than saucers and his face flushed.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Reso demanded as she crossed her arms, eyebrow raised.

"Uhm..." Matt looked around for an excuse. Amy instantly ran over to the stereo and turned it off.

"Mom... I didn't think you were coming home so early..." Jay chuckled nervously. Trish walked up and her eyes widened.

"Answer the question." Mrs. Reso demanded.

"We were having a study party?" Jeff tried to think of something, offering a cheeky grin.

"Everyone out of the house. _Now_." She pointed to the door. A lot of groans were heard but everyone left slowly. Jay fidgeted nervously under his mother's stern glare. Trish stood next to him quietly and glanced at John, who looked kind of confused.

"Mrs. Reso, this was all my fault." She started but was cut off.

"I leave for not even a day and you throw a wild party?" She questioned, still glaring. Jay only looked at the floor guiltily while Trish chewed on her lip as she closed her eyes. A small silence passed through the room. "And you don't even have the proper music?" Mrs. Reso cracked a tiny smile. Jay only stared at her, jaw slightly ajar.

"You're not mad?" He asked in shock, eyes widening. Trish's jaw dropped more than his as her heart stopped thumping her chest.

"Nah. I had my fair share of partying when I was your age." She waved them off, "But you're grounded for a week. That's only because of the beer." She eyed it dangerously. Jay nodded slowly.

"Sorry..."

"Now I want you two to clean up." She shook her head.

"Did you get the job?" Trish asked, remembering why she was away in the first place. Mrs. Reso sighed deeply.

"No. That's why I got home so early." She shrugged. "I guess I'm not cut of for a job."

She laughed lightly. Trish nodded, smiling half-heartedly. Mrs. Reso then walked upstairs to sleep. Trish looked at Jay, who looked more than ready to faint.

"I'm guessing you were scared to death?" She laughed at him and grabbed a garbage bag.

Jay sent her a 'duh' look. That only caused Trish to laugh even more. "Sorry about all of this. Should've never offered for your place to be the place to crash, eh?"

"No. It was kinda fun actually." Jay winked at her as he started to help out. Hearing footsteps, the pair turned and spotted Chris walking down the stairs drowsily. Trish raised an eyebrow and looked at Jay, who shrugged.

"Awesome party, Trish!" Chris gave two thumbs up to Trish and Jay and walked out of the door, patting down his hair and almost tripping over his feet.

"Someone must've been really drunk." Trish said, thinking of the obvious.

"Oh yeah." Jay nodded his head and they continued to clean up, ignoring the second pair of footsteps that followed a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N:** Man, am I the only one finding Mrs. Reso to be way too nice? Haha. Please R&R.


	9. Think Before You Speak

**A/N:**

* * *

**Chapter Nine - "Think Before You Speak"**

The following morning, Trish walked up to the group, who she had found hanging by some lockers. She grinned and let herself lean against one, next to John.

"Hey guys." She looked around for the usual chorus of greetings.

"Hey, Trish." Candice looked at her, smiling half-heartedly. John smirked at Trish and leaned against the locker on his shoulder, shaking his head slowly.

"You threw a killer party." He grinned. Trish giggled.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him, but averted her gaze to the ground. Stacy pushed her hair behind her ear and sighed deeply.

"Okay, you two are cute and all, but I really gotta go get my Science homework. Be back later." The blonde winked and walked away. Adam watched her leave and then leaned against the lockers as well.

"Did any of you see that new kid?" He asked, pushed his hair from his face. Nitro just stared blankly while Randy shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, she was at my party last night and she was supposed to be meeting me here now." Trish cut Adam off before he could speak and looked down the hall.

"Is she... hot?" Randy asked in interest.

"Dude, is she a girl?" Nitro grinned and looked somewhat excited. Melina just stared at him for a while as if he were a complete idiot. Candice rolled her eyes while Randy shook his head.

"Well... She is but she isn't." Adam cut Trish off. Trish glared at him.

"She's not a girl?" Nitro asked in confusion. Randy rolled his eyes.

"She's hot-" Trish glared at Adam even more as he cut her off once again.

"But she has this thing on her face." Adam put his hand to his cheek to demonstrate.

"Dude, she's hot!" Randy punched the air and grinned. Jillian walked up to the group and Trish instantly smiled.

"Hi." The new blonde smiled and waved.

"Hey." Randy went to wink, but stopped himself when he spotted the thing on her face.

"I'm Jillian." She introduced herself and shook his hand.

"Hi, Jillian." Randy said slowly as he shook her hand, staring with wide eyes. Nitro couldn't take his gaze away from the thing on her face. Candice coughed and looked at the ground.

"Guys, I'm going to go help Jillian out a bit. I'll see you later." Trish shook her head, grabbed Jillian's wrist, and walked away. Melina eyed the guys and Candice. John shook his head slowly.

"Wow." He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

* * *

Stacy smirked as she spotted Chris talking to a couple guys during homeroom. She walked up and sat on his desk, grinning.

"Hey, Chrissy-poo." She crossed her legs and played with his hair. Chris looked at her and smirked, leaning back into his seat.

"Hey."

"Listen, I kind of forgot to do my Science crap. I was... busy." She gave him another wide grin.

"Yeah, I know." He looked at Viscera and Val Venis. The other guys snickered.

"So, it _is_ true." Viscera looked more closely at Stacy, who just stared at him.

"Yeah, little Chris was finally able to get laid..." Val snickered and grinned. Stacy looked at Chris for a bit, anger on her face.

"What?"

"I only told them! I swear." Chris shook his head as he looked a bit sorry. Stacy just continued to glare at him.

"Told them what?"

"Nothing." Chris rapidly shook his head, glaring at Viscera and Val warningly. The other two were getting a kick out of this.

"So you were lying?" Val asked, smirking.

"Lying about what?"

"He told us you two slept together." Viscera chuckled. Stacy's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Ew! Pervert!" Stacy jumped up from her position on his desk and took no time in slapping Chris and stalking over to her seat. Chris rubbed his cheek, groaning.

"Damn, that's low to lie about that stuff, y'know. You got me excited for you." Viscera shook his head.

"But we did!" Chris defended himself. Val rolled his eyes and turned to face the front. Chris sighed and sunk into his seat.

* * *

Trish cupped her chin in her hand, her eyes starting to close at Mr. Long's boring words. Her head connected with her desk pretty quickly, erupting in a loud 'thump'.

"Miss Stratus, is everything alright?" Mr. Long asked he diverted his attention away from the board and onto her. The class all twisted around and looked at her. Trish's eyes widened at the attention and her cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, go ahead." She nodded and waved him off. Mr. Long eyed her for a bit but continued on teaching the class something about someone from their books. Brian stared at Trish for a bit longer after everyone else focused back on the board. "What?" She asked, glaring slightly. Brian shook his head.

"Nothing... But uh... Are you okay? You seem tired..." He pointed out. Trish nodded and waved him off as well.

"Yeah, just fine." She rubbed her eyes. Jillian watched Brian turn back around and she sighed deeply. Ripping out a piece of paper from her notebook, she scribbled something on it and tapped Trish on the shoulder.

"Trish..." She whispered. The blonde turned and looked at her. Jillian thrusted the paper in her direction and Trish took it, raising an eyebrow. Jillian sighed and slid down into her seat a bit as Trish read it.

_Can I come over after school and talk to you about something?_

"Yeah, of course." Trish smiled back at her. Jillian smiled faintly and watched Trish whirl back around. She ran a hand though her hair, sighing and trying to pay attention to what Mr. Long was saying.

* * *

Stacy giggled at something Candice said and pushed her hair out of her face. Trish shook her head and ate a pretzel, her gaze wandering around the room as she smiled light heartedly. Melina grinned widely as the rest of the group sat down.

"Hey guys." She waved, mainly to Nitro though. Nitro waved back and there were a few mumbled 'hi's'.

"Any of you catch what Amy was wearing today?" Candice suddenly looked horrified.

"I know! It's like, hello! Someone call the fashion police." Stacy agreed. Melina nodded while Trish shifted uncomfortably next to John. Adam raised an eyebrow and eyed his ex out of the corner of his eye.

"Skulls and fish nets do not make you hot." Melina waved them off. Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Harsh, aren't they?" Adam whispered to Trish behind John's back. Trish nodded.

"Totally..." She looked over at Jay and the group. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. A brunette walking into the cafeteria at that moment caused everyone to pause. It became deathly quiet as the girl's heels were the only thing heard. The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and paused in front of Stacy, her eyes blazing. Stacy twirled her hair around her finger innocently.

"Hey, Stephy. What's up?" Stacy asked sweetly, grinning.

"You damn well know what's up." Stephanie McMahon said as she clenched her fists. "How could you do that?"

"Uhm... Do what?" Stacy asked, fake blankness on her face. She obviously knew what was up with the principal's daughter.

"Cut the crap, slut. I heard about what you and Chris did. Why did you do it?" She asked, still glaring darkly. Stacy nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"Ohh... Chris." She grinned slyly. "Why did your boyfriend hit on me when I have a boyfriend, is more like the question." Stacy glanced ay Adam out of the corner of her eye and then looked at Stephanie fully. That only caused Stephanie to glare even more.

"You whore." She spat before slapping Stacy across the face and stomping out of the room. Stacy's jaw dropped, as well as Trish's.

"What was that all about?" Candice asked slowly as she examined Stacy's red cheek. Stacy rubbed it painfully, mumbling curses under her breath. Stephanie was well known throughout the school for her bitch slaps, and now Stacy knew exactly why. They hurt like hell.

"Nothing." She mumbled. The guys just all gazed at each other. Melina gave a look of disbelief. "Fine... I was drunk and I don't remember much, but Chris was hitting on me and he led me away from the party and the next thing I knew... We were uhm..." Stacy trailed off quietly, trying to look as upset as she could after twisting the story around. Adam only stared at her, eyebrow slightly raised. John shook his head slowly while Trish gave a look of sympathy.

"Awh..." She reached over and hugged Stacy tightly. "I should've never invited him."

"No... It's okay." Stacy nodded, continuing to pretend and choke on her words. "I'm fine." She reassured them. Adam sighed.

"You sure? I could go kick his ass for you..." He shook his head slowly. Stacy sighed.

"No, no. I'm fine." She nodded and watched Chris walk in with Viscera and Val. Adam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Nitro only eyed the others warily.

"If you say so." Trish shook her head from side to side and smiled at seeing Jillian enter the room. "I'm going to go chat real quick, be right back." She stood up and walked away to the blonde while the group all continued their previous discussion.

* * *

Trish tapped her chin quietly later on that afternoon, humming to herself. Jillian continued to sit on a chair in Jay's room after school. She nervously shifted her position and watched Trish circle her.

"Hmm..." Trish said out loud. "I think I know what we can do." She exclaimed and picked up her cell phone. Jillian eyed her and Trish walked out of the room. The blonde eyed the pictures on the wall and chewed on her lip, wondering if this was the right way to go. Trish walked back into the room, smiling.

"Okay, we're heading over to Dr. Thomas' in about two hours. Then we'll head to the mall and do some shopping. By the time we get to school tomorrow, you'll be amazing." Trish beamed proudly. Jillian just nodded unsurely.

"But are you sure it'll work?" She asked quietly and pushed her hair behind her ear. Trish waved her off.

"Of course. Dr. Thomas can do anything. Melina suggested him, and have you seen her?" She smiled. Jillian forced a smile.

"Are you sure he'll like me?" She asked slowly, talking about Brian and obviously not Dr. Thomas.

"Positive." Trish nodded. Jillian nodded as well and sighed. Hopefully Trish would be able to help her out.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	10. Slip Of The Tongue

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Ten - "Slip Of The Tongue"**

"Give it back!" Trish screeched as she grabbed the paper back from Brian's hand the following morning. Brian just laughed at her and shook his head slowly. Paul rolled his eyes at the two and leaned against a locker before homeroom. Trish huffed and stuffed her homework back in her binder. "Jackass." She mumbled.

"You know you love me, babe." He winked. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Gag me." She muttered. Brian's eyes lit up. "_Not_ with your tongue, freak." She shoved him away from her. She turned and noticed a familiar blonde happily bouncing down the hall. "Oh... my... God..." Trish stared, eyes wide. Brian peeked over Trish's shoulder and his eyes lit up like a child's in a candy store.

"Who's the new chick?" He asked, jaw dropping. Paul looked over and gave a small grin.

"She's been here. You were just too madly in love with someone else to notice her." Trish winked at him and grinned as Jillian approached them.

"Trish! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bounced up and down and pulled Trish into a tight hug. Trish giggled.

"No problem." She watched Jillian take a step back. She was now thingy-on-the-face free, wearing low-rise faded blue jeans, black sneakers, and a low and tight white tank top.

"Wow, you look smokin'." Trish grinned as Jillian giggled.

"Thanks. My parents wouldn't let me get the boob job though..." She sighed. Trish rolled her eyes.

"That I can understand. Wait 'til you're eighteen, hun." She shook her head. Jillian focused entirely on Brian now, who was staring at her intently.

"Have we met before?" He asked breathlessly. Trish grinned widely from her position between the two.

"Not really. I'm Jillian Hall." She introduced. Brian nodded as he grabbed her hand lightly and kissed it. Jillian blushed while Trish's face twisted down in a frown.

"Bonjour, je suis Brian Kendrick, mais vous pouvez juste m'appelle le miel, le bébé." He winked at her and slowly put her hand back into place. Jillian felt her heart melt as she sighed dreamily. Trish's face continued to twist down.

"Nice to meet you. But uhm... I'm gonna run. Still gotta go to my locker. Bye Trish." Jillian looked at Trish and then back to Brian. "Bye." She shyly said and walked away to her locker, peeking over her shoulder at him a few times.

"Such a hottie." Brian sighed dreamily.

"You know French!?" Trish exclaimed and slapped him upside the head. Brian rubbed the spot painfully.

"Uh... Yeah. I took French in eighth grade and then all through high school so far." He shrugged and winced at the pain in the back of his head when Trish slapped him once again.

"You never used French on me!" Trish whined. She paused, as well as Brian and Paul. Was she getting jealous?

"Meh... You were a no-win battle. You obviously had the hots for some other guy." Brian sighed, shaking his head. Trish glared at him quietly. "I'm gonna go see if Lilian needs help with her locker." He started to back away.

"It's _Jillian_!" Trish shouted after him.

"No it isn't... I was talking about Lilian...The singer girl. The one who lives like right next to me?" Brian shook his head. "God, you make it seem like I'm a player." He rolled his eyes and ran off. Trish gazed at Paul, who was smirking.

"Shut up." She pointed at him and began to march off to homeroom.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Paul put his hands up in defense.

"You were thinking it." Trish growled and sped up to lose him. Paul grinned and continued with his fast pace.

"You are so jealous, aren't you?" He smirked knowingly at her. Trish stopped walking and stared ahead quietly, arguing with herself now.

"No," She said after a moment's hesitation. "I have John." She declared and began walking again before he could say anything else. Paul shook his head and followed her at his own pace this time.

* * *

Stacy stared at her nails quietly, chewing on her lip in thought. Candice sat next to her and twirled her hair tiredly, trying to comprehend what the teacher was saying. Melina sat behind Candice, doodling in the margin of her notebook.

"Mr. Bischoff, can you please send Stacy Keibler to the Principal's office?" A voice over the PA system interrupted Mr. Biscoff's lecture. He glanced over at Stacy, who was staring at her desk now.

"Uhm... Sure." He announced back and motioned for Stacy to take the pass. Candice watched Stacy stand up and mouthed 'good luck' to her. Stacy shook her head and grabbed the pass, knowing what this was all about.

* * *

Brian stared at his what-seemed-to-be taco warily. Paul poked it with his fork and blinked as it jiggled. Brian shuddered and shoved it away from himself.

"Taco's aren't supposed to do that, I don't think." He shook his head.

"I know." Paul agreed. The two boys sighed at the same time and grinned at each other.

"Damn we suck." Brian yawned. Paul nodded his head, feeling as bored as ever. Suddenly, a blonde sitting across from Brian caught their attention. Paul raised an eyebrow at her, never seeing this girl want to talk to either of them much.

"Hey, Brian." She waved slightly. Brian smirked coyly.

"Hey, Ash. What'cha need?" He asked and leaned to the side as if he were cool. Ashley chewed on her lip and glanced behind her at Amy, who was across the room and cheering her on.

"I was wondering... if you had any plans for tonight... I was hoping we could do something." She asked, not meeting his gaze. Brian glanced over at Paul, who sighed and nodded his head.

"I was free until now." He winked at her. Ashley beamed.

"Great." She exclaimed.

"How about I pick you up around seven-thirty and we'll catch dinner and a movie?" He suggested and leaned towards her. Ashley blushed and nodded.

"Okay." She nodded. "I'll see you then. Bye Brian." She giggled and stood up, heading back to Amy.

"Fine, don't notice me." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Man, you gotta be more open with tha ladies." Brian nodded his head and winked. "They like it when you come right onto 'em." He explained. Paul shook his head slowly.

"Uhm... No thanks. I like being me, sorry." He faked sympathy. Brian shrugged.

"Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say..."

* * *

"You're suspended for the rest of the week." Mr. McMahon leaned back into his chair and eyed the two girls intently.

"What!?" They both exclaimed, jaws dropping.

"_Only_ this week?" Stephanie stood up in rage.

"This whole week?" Stacy also stood up, glowering.

"Would you like to make it next week, too?" Mr. McMahon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"YES!" Stephanie stomped her foot in anger at the situation.

"No." Stacy looked at the ground, cursing under her breath. "The only reason you're doing this is because she's you're-" She was cut off.

"I'm doing what I think is fair. Now, enjoy the rest of your day and I don't want to see you until Monday." Mr. McMahon waved her out of the office. Stacy huffed and whirled around to the door. Stephanie glared at Mr. McMahon deeply.

"Not even a full week? What kind of Principal are you?" Stephanie crossed her arms tightly.

"It was that or the Kiss My Ass club." Mr. McMahon smirked at his daughter. Stephanie shuddered at the thought of seeing her dad force a student to do that.

"That was announced illegal in 1987, daddy." She shook her head and walked away. Mr. McMahon mumbled a few words and leaned back even more in his chair, placing his feet on his desk as he closed his eyes and thought about new, harsher punishments.

* * *

"You're what?" Trish's jaw dropped as she almost choked on her Pepsi after school. Ashley shrugged innocently as she fingered the rim of her Pepsi can slowly.

"Me and Brian are going out tonight. I was hoping you'd help me out." She looked at Trish quietly, chewing on her lip nervously. Trish tried to open her mouth, but no words came out. Amy sat next to Trish at the counter in Jay's house, watching the conversation. The rest of the guys were upstairs in the bathroom, coloring Jeff's hair glow in the dark pink. The door ringing caught Trish's attention.

"It's open!" She yelled and shook her head at Ashley. "I... I guess I could help you out..."

Her eyes widened as Jillian walked into the kitchen, looking upset. "Hey." She waved. Jillian barely nodded as she sat next to Ashley at the counted.

"What's wrong?" Amy piped up at this moment.

"I asked Brian out earlier and he said he already had plans with some whore." Jillian sniffled, biting down on her lip. Ashley stared at her for a while. "Trish, you told me he would like me!" Trish only stared at Jillian, trying to think of how to make the situation better.

"Uhm, who are you?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Jillian. Why?" The other blonde studied the counter-top.

"I'm that whore. Sorry to break it to you." Ashley glared and clenched her fists. Jillian stared at Ashley in horror. Her face flushed and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I... I didn't mean it like that. I just call someone a whore if I get upset!" She quickly explained, eyes continuing to grow wider and wider. Amy just blinked at the sight, letting her head fall into her hand. Trish groaned and Ashley continued to glare at Jillian.

"Trish, I've gotta go get ready. Tell the guys I'll be back later, Ames." Ashley pushed herself up and marched out of the house.

"I'm so so so so sooo sorry, Trish!" Jillian looked at Trish deeply, eyes brimming with tears.

"No, it's okay." Trish shook her head.

"My day just keeps getting worse, huh?" Jillian let her head collapse into her arms as she hid her face from the two.

"It'll get better." Trish pushed her hair from her face and sighed. Amy stood up at this.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go see how Jeff looks." She unsurely said and ran up the stairs quickly, almost tripping over her pants and falling. Trish stiffled a giggle and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, I didn't know Ash liked Brian, okay? I didn't even know Brian knew she existed. Maybe you should go talk to him about how you feel?" Trish tried to give some advice, but it wasn't working too well in her head.

"I think I should step it up a notch." Jillian lifted her head and forced a smile.

"Up a notch?" Trish raised an eyebrow. Jillian nodded eagerly.

"I think the mall has a sale on thongs and mini-skirts today." She pondered out loud before running off to the door.

"Jill-" Trish was cut off by the door slamming shut. "Ugh." She gave up and let her head collapse onto the cold counter-top.

"Smooth, Cupid." Adam chuckled as he shook his head at her. Trish nearly jumped out of her skin at his voice. She turned and weirdly looked at him.

"How long have you been there?" She asked quietly and chewed on her lip.

"Couple minutes." He shrugged and let himself fall into a seat next to her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Trish asked before he could say anything else. He wasn't that close to her that he would willingly come over at Jay's wrath for her.

"Parents." Adam shrugged and studied the counter.

"Oh..." Trish also studied the counter. Adam's parents were always fighting. His dad was barely home and when he was, he was drunk as hell. His mom worked pretty much all day and ignored Adam on most days due to stress. But on her off days, she was really kind and loved Adam as much as the next person, unless her husband was around. "You want a drink?" She offered and looked at her Pepsi can. Adam shook his head and pushed his hair from his face.

"Jay home?" He asked, drumming his fingers and acting casual.

"Upstairs with the guys and Ames." Trish responded. "Why? You going to go announce you're raiding our fridge?" She tried to joke and forced another smile. Adam didn't even crack half a smile.

"No. I'm... I'm going to go set things straight." He stood up and headed to the stairs. Trish smiled as she watched him leave. She kinda felt bad for him, his best friend being pissed at him and his parents not really noticing him. As soon as she was going to follow him to see what was up, the doorbell rang. She headed over to it and opened it, going to say 'hi', but was cut off with a deep kiss. Trish could only stare for a bit, but she eventually gave in and kissed the person back.

"Hey, you busy?" John asked once the kiss was broken as he leaned against the doorframe and motioned to his car. Trish smiled widely and shook her head.

"No."

"You wanna catch something to eat? I'm starving." He chuckled warmly, causing Trish to grin even more.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded. John nodded as well and pushed himself up, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the small car. He glanced over across the street as he walked, sighing deeply. This was so not worth being dateless to the dance.

* * *

**A/N**: Uh oh. So now we have a Ashley/Brian/Jillian love triangle. But... Trish is jealous? Oh la la, the drama. Also, I know Adam's dad like left before he was born, but in this he's a drunken loser. Please R&R.


	11. Green With Envy

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - "Green With Envy"**

The following morning, Trish stared at her Special K cereal tiredly. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, careful not to smudge any of her makeup. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, both her and Mrs. Reso glanced over at that general direction.

"You're up late." Mrs. Reso smiled as she sat down at the table next to Trish. She raised an eyebrow at Adam, "Haven't seen you in a while." Adam smiled and plopped down next to Jay and took a piece of toast.

"Meh... Busy." He shrugged.

"I see you stayed the night?" Trish grinned at him. Adam chuckled.

"Yep." He started to butter his toast. Jay just rolled his eyes and smirked. Trish smiled at the two, thankful that they seemed to of have forgotten the whole fight. She stood up and put on her shoes.

"Well, I'm going to head outside. Hopefully you two'll be out there before we're all late." She winked and headed out the door. Jay took a gulp of orange juice.

"You ready to head off?" He asked Adam. Adam stuffed another piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yep." He grinned. Jay's face wrinkled into a frown.

"Ew..." He muttered. "Swallow before you open your mouth." He shook his head.

"Yes, mother." Adam swallowed his toast and grinned a toothy smile. The two boys got up and got ready to leave.

* * *

Trish sighed deeply as she leaned against the front of Jay's car. She ran a hand through her hair and crossed her arms, licking her lips quietly.

"Hey," John slide his arm around Trish's waist as he walked up from behind. Trish turned to him and grinned.

"Hey, John!" She giggled as he hugged her close to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." John winked and kissed her cheek. Trish giggled again.

"John, Jay's mom's right inside." She shook her head and pushed his head away from her.

"So? It won't kill her." He waved her off. Trish chuckled and shook her head, but quickly turned her attention back over to the front door as it loudly shut.

"Man, you're going to become a fat, lazy ass, y'know?" Jay shook his head as he walked out of the house. Adam followed close behind, munching on yet another piece of toast.

"But I'll be a sexy lazy ass..." Adam's face twisted down. "Except... Not in bed. I'm all non-lazy there... unless I'm sleeping." He tapped his chin in thought. Jay rolled his eyes and stopped walking, noticing John and Trish.

"Uhm... Hey, John?" He eyed Adam, who was also staring.

"Yo." John nodded towards him. "Trish, you hitching a ride with me or them?" He asked, focusing on Trish once again now. Trish chewed on her lip, staring at Jay and Adam for a bit. Adam looked puzzled while Jay just watched John's every move

"Trish, I really think you should come with us, I mean-" Jay was cut off.

"Jay, don't worry about it. John, I... I'll come with you." She smiled. "I'll see you in school, guys." She offered a tiny wave and headed over to John's car. John grinned, raised his eyebrows and went to follow her. Jay grabbed his arm and dragged him back a bit.

"Any funny business, Cena, and I'll personally come after you." He threatened.

"Aiight, aiight. Calm down, man." John chuckled, winked at Adam, and followed Trish. Adam just looked at Jay for a bit.

"Wow. So even Cena gets a girl, right?" Adam chuckled and got into the passenger's side of Jay's car. Jay swung open the driver's side and rolled his eyes.

"Yep."

"'Bout time you guys got here." Matt stretched out his back from his spot in the back seat, causing Adam and Jay to jump. Jeff yawned.

"Yeah, we've been sitting here for at least a half hour." The colorful boy agreed. Adam and Jay stared at the Hardys, Adam swallowing the shocked yelp he had been ready to let out before.

"Oh... my... God..." The long-haired boy breathed as his heart rate went back to normal and stared, green eyes wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He shouted.

"Uhm...You two not being here on time?" Matt grinned innocently. Jeff chuckled alongside his brother.

"Where's Trish?" He asked and ran a hand through his pink hair. "Oh, and by the way, they jipped us. They said this crap glows in the dark, it doesn't." He pouted.

"Maybe we have to charge you, like a Ouiji board?" Jay turned back in his seat and started the car. Adam did the same and pushed his hair back out of his face.

"I am _not_ holding my head under a lamp." Jeff glared and looked out the window as their neighborhood grew further away. Matt rolled his eyes but grinned.

"Trish is going with John to school, by the way." Jay shook his head and chewed on his lip.

"Why?" Jeff asked with disgust, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because they're pretty much dating." Adam spoke up and stared out his window quietly. Matt furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Ugh." He rolled his eyes, glancing at Jeff curiously.

"Mm." Jeff closed his eyes. Jay eyed him curiously in the mirror, but let his eyes wander back to the road.

* * *

Jillian sighed deeply as she drummed her fingers boredly on her desk in homeroom. Trish shifted in front of her and she heard a sigh. Jillian sighed as well and leaned back, pushing her hair from her face.

"Brian, do you have the answers for last night's homework? I was kind of preoccupied." Trish leaned over to face the boy. Brian just sighed dreamily and continued doodling on his notebook. Paul rolled his eyes. "Brian?" She peeked over his shoulder and her jaw dropped. "Brian!" She exclaimed and ripped the notebook from him. It had just recently been covered in 'I Love Ashley', 'I Heart Ashley' and 'Brian and Ashley' among other things.

"What?" Brian asked innocently, grabbing the book from her and protectively hugging it to his chest.

"You guys are barely going out and you're already head over heels for her." Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust. Brian shrugged.

"Yeah, but we're meant to be." Brian grinned. Paul ran a hand through his hair at this and glanced at Jillian, who was gripping her desk as if trying to calm herself down.

"How can you tell?" Trish demanded, eyes narrowed.

"I can see it in her eyes. She was made for me." Brian sighed and stared at his notebook. Trish opened her mouth to talk but stopped herself, not knowing what to say.

"You know, I saw her chatting up Matt Hardy earlier." Jillian spoke up and leaned forward so that Brian could see down her shirt a bit. "They looked pretty cozy."

"You saw that too?" Trish asked, playing along. Jillian nodded. Brian raised an eyebrow at the two blondes.

"They're friends, she would never cheat on me." Brian waved the two off.

"Really? Do you know their history together?" Trish raised an eyebrow, a look of disbelief crossing her face. Brian just stared at her.

"What... history?" He asked cautiously, eyeing them unsurely.

"You don't know?" Jillian gasped and put her hand to her lips.

"You poor guy! Brian, it's an endless chase. She's just trying to get Matt jealous. They went out and he cheated on her with Stacy a while back. Now that he's single and she's single, she wants to get him back." Trish shook her head slowly, putting all of this crap together as she went along. Paul just continued to watch, obviously knowing what was up.

"How do you know?" Brian asked uneasily, letting his grip loosen on the book.

"Jay told me and you know how close he is to them." Trish frowned at him. Jillian nodded in agreement. Brian turned silent as he studied the desk, brows furrowed together as he contemplated his thoughts. He went to open his mouth but the bell rang. He sighed in defeat, deciding he had to speak with Ashley first.

Paul then ripped out a piece of paper from his own notebook. Scribbling something on it, he passed it over to Trish as Jillian sat back in her seat, semi-satisfied now. Trish took the note and untrustingly eyed the dark-haired boy.

_Jealousy_

Was all that was written on the paper. Trish turned and glared at him.

"I am not jealous." She mouthed, glaring some more as she whirled back in her seat and stared at the board. Paul chuckled, shaking his head slowly. Jillian watched the two quietly, blinking a few times. Trish was jealous?

* * *

"Jay, can you clean the car? It's getting a little dirty."

Was the first thing Mrs. Reso said as Trish, Jay, and the group walked into the house later that afternoon. Jay nodded uneasily, shrugging slightly.

"Uhm, yeah." He looked at Adam blankly, who grinned back.

"Amy, you helping out?" He winked at her. Amy rolled her eyes while Ashley giggled. Trish shook her head slowly, smirking.

"I call sponge!" Jeff yelled out suddenly, looking at the others suspiciously.

"Of course you do." Jay headed out the door, closely followed by Adam. Jeff pushed his way past Amy and Ashley and ran to the car. Matt groaned, not being a big car-cleaner person. Trish smiled at Mrs. Reso before following the group. Hearing a honk, everyone looked over and saw a familiar car pull up.

"Hey, guys!" Stacy grinned as she parked her car and stood up.

"You're just in time." Adam grinned and held up a sponge. Stacy just stared at him for a bit.

"Uhm...?" She eyed the car.

"You helping to wash the car?" Matt asked just for the hell of it.

"Oh..." Stacy nodded. "I knew that." Her eyes narrowed at Matt. She walked up to Adam and pecked him on the cheek. "You're helping out, I see?" She winked and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah." Adam nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Then I'll help, I guess." She shrugged and turned to face Trish. "Oh, John's there too. He was just finishing up a phone call." She shrugged. Hearing a car door open, Trish turned and spotted John getting out of the car.

"John!" Trish yelled happily as she ran up and jumped into his arms, smiling. John stumbled back but greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, babe." He grinned and placed her back on her feet, closing the car door and heading up to the others. "What are you all doing?" He asked blankly, wrapping his arm around Trish's waist.

"Washing a car." Jeff put his sponge into a bucket of water as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. John just looked at him weirdly.

"Interesting..."

"You staying to help? I'm helping out." Trish winked at him. John grinned widely at this.

"Ooh, then I'll definitely stay." Trish giggled at hearing this. Jay just glared at John as he leaned against the car, arms crossed. He watched the other boy for a bit more.

"Dude, I'm going to push you if you don't move." Matt declared jokingly as he grinned. Jay just glared at him.

"Then push me." He mumbled.

"What's up with you?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. Jay shrugged and let his gaze wander back to John and Trish. Matt's eyes following him and he slowly nodded. "Ooh..." He looked at John for a bit and then at Jay. "Dude, chill. He's a good guy, even his ex-es say he was awesome." He shrugged.

"I just don't want her to get hurt... or end up like you-know-who." Jay said quietly as he watched Trish laugh at something John whispered to her as they washed the car. Matt ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, she's a smart girl, don't sweat it." Matt said reassuringly. "And I think Jeff's kinda helping you out without knowing it." Matt smiled unsurely as he pointed out the younger Hardy. Jay also glanced and spotted Jeff 'innocently' getting John wet so that he would jump back. Each time John jumped back, Jeff would move closer to Trish without her seeing.

"I guess you're right, but... I can't help but keep remembering it. You know Adam's cousin was never the same after that." Jay pointed out. Matt nodded.

"I know, man, I know. But, just try and forget it, okay? Adam seemed to of have." Matt looked at Adam, who was watching Stacy wash the car intently. Jay wrinkled his nose at the two but sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He mumbled and pushed himself up off the car. Matt smiled half-heartedly, hoping he got Jay to lay off of Trish some-what.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, sorry if this chapter was a bit crappy. I meant to update sooner, but I was really into Oops, He Did It Again, since it just ended. Ugh. But I'll try and update soon.


	12. Splish, Splash, Slap

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - "Splish, Splash, Slap"**

Jay rolled his eyes as he heard Trish giggle for about the fifth time. Matt glanced at Jay from his position next to the pool. Of course it was Adam's idea to go swimming and he was the only one not by the pool. He claimed it was 'too cold'. Jeff had just ignored Adam's comment and jumped in anyhow, causing his pink hair dye to come out, seeing as the bottle forgot that one little detail of it coming out in contact with water.

"John, stop." Trish giggled again as she playfully pushed John away from her. John just gave a goofy grin.

"You know you love it." He winked and kissed her again. Trish smiled.

"I know," She sighed and glanced over at Jay's house, "But not in front of everyone." She sent him a warning look. John just rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him on the pool steps.

"It ain't gonna kill 'em." He whispered and watched her blush lightly. He then glanced down at Jay's bathing suit he was wearing, seeing as he didn't bring his own. "And, I think this is a little tight on me. Why don't you... help me grab a new one." He winked and smiled slyly at her. Trish looked over at the others.

Amy was on Adam's back, trying to get him in the pool for commenting on her boobs, Stacy was lying on her back supposedly tanning, Jay was sitting at the table by the pool watching everyone else, Jeff was mourning over the loss of his hair color, Matt was just letting his legs soak in the pool and watching them all, and Ashley was floating on a raft and smiling a little too much to be normal.

"Okay," Trish turned back to John and stood up and out of the pool. John grinned and also hopped out of the pool. He grabbed Trish's hand, eyed the others, and started to head back inside Jay's.

"Where ya goin'?" Adam yelled to them, finally throwing Amy off his back by throwing her in the pool.

"Just... inside to get a drink." John lied smoothly, wrapping his arm around Trish's shoulders. Adam nodded and looked back at Amy, who looked ready to kill him.

"YOU FUCKIN' IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR? HUH? YOU LITTLE FUCKER! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FUCKIN' MOVE FOR, YOU FUCKIN' JACKASS?" She screeched, seeming to like the person who invented the word 'fuck' right about now. Adam just stared at her, eyes wide. He never knew someone besides his parents could scream 'fuck' that many times in pretty much one breath. Stacy sat up at this and raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, looking from the red head to her blonde boyfriend. Ashley also looked over at them.

"He is!" Amy accusingly pointed at Adam as she climbed out of the pool. "I just bought this top and now it's ruined because of the fuckin' chlorine!" She narrowed her hazel eyes at him and took off her fish-net top that was over a pink low t-shirt. Adam gave a chuckle.

"Heh, now you're a fish. You were wearing fish-net and you went in the pool. Now you're Amy the Goldfish." Adam began to laugh to himself.

"You're hilarious." Stacy rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, walking towards Adam. John blinked, looking totally lost.

"Okay... Uhm, Trish?" He offered a smile. Trish grinned at him and headed back towards the door.

"Trish!" Jay hopped up, knowing well what John intended on doing. John groaned, but only to himself. Trish sighed and raised an eyebrow at Jay. "I uhm... I need to talk to you about something." He lied, stuttering and trying to think up a good excuse.

"Can it wait?" Trish asked, obviously annoyed. Jay looked over at Matt, who was studying Jeff, who was laughing at Ashley because she fell in the water.

"Uhm... No. I really need to tell you about Jeff's disorder." Jay lied, a bit smoother this time.

"What disorder?" Jeff asked, hearing his name and disorder in the same sentence. He glared at Jay.

"Your... need for bright colors disorder." Jay narrowed his eyes at Jeff warningly. Jeff blinked and looked at Matt.

"I have a disorder?" He asked, eyes wide. Matt slapped himself in the forehead before sighing deeply.

"Sorry, Jeff... Me and dad tried to hide the truth from you for your own safety..." Matt also lied, joining in. Jeff's eyes grew even wider.

"That must explain why I love Trix yogurt so much." The once pink-haired boy gasped loudly. Ashley stared at Jeff as she climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel. Trish blinked and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uhm... okay, explain...?" She unsurely said, looking up at John. Jay nodded and hopped off his seat, grabbing Trish's wrist.

"Don't worry, John. We won't be long." He smirked before dragging Trish out of the pool area. John growled and glared at the back of Jay's head. Matt chuckled at him.

"I can't believe it! And that's why I like bright orange rooms!" Jeff put a hand to his mouth. "Psht, what's so bad about this disorder? Ooh!" Jeff squealed as he hopped up and down a bit more. "Does this mean I get to be in one of the cool classes!" He asked excitedly. Stacy only stared at him for a long time, not sure what to make of him.

"Jeff, you don't have a disorder." Matt broke the sad news to Jeff once John headed inside to get something to drink for real. Jeff's face fell.

"Huh?"

"You don't have a disorder." Matt repeated, a bit slower this time.

"I what?" Jeff was now pouting, looking upset.

"You. Don't. Have. A. Disorder." Matt had to contain himself from yelling it. Jeff only stared back at Matt for a few seconds, comprehending what was being said. He then slouched over and let his hair fall into his face, a deep sigh emerging from him.

"Jeeze, I've never seen someone so upset over _not_ having a disorder." Ashley commented as she dried her hair with the towel. Amy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you guys are bad." Stacy smirked as she shook her head.

"Like you should be talking?" Amy raised an eyebrow, slightly glaring. Stacy looked at her nails and sighed.

"Psht, I don't lie about someone having a disorder just so two people who look adorable together can't make out in private." Stacy waved her off. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, whore." She muttered. Stacy's eyes narrowed at her.

"What did you call me?" She demanded, hands clenched into fists. Amy smirked.

"Oh, so you're deaf now?" The red head chuckled, "Let me say it slower this time. _Whore_." Amy innocently smiled now. Stacy's jaw dropped.

"You skanky bitch!" Stacy screamed, walking closer to Amy. The two girls stared down each other.

"Psht, at least I don't sleep with guys who already have girlfriends!" Amy shoved Stacy. Stacy continued glaring.

"Well at least I wear full shirts." She shoved her back.

"What's that thing you're wearing now? Oh, yeah, nothing!" Amy crossed her arms. Stacy's jaw dropped even more this time. Amy glanced at the others, who were all staring at the two. She shook her head slowly before throwing her arm back and slapping Stacy across the face violently. Stacy let out a scream and held her hand to her cheek. Turning on her heel, she glared at Adam.

"You're just going to stand there while this whore slaps me?" She shouted out, pouting a bit. Adam just stood there, unsure of what to do, as everyone turned their attention on him.

"Uhm..." He cleared his throat nervously. Stacy groaned.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore. I'm leaving." She glared at Amy before looking at Adam again. "When you decide to be a good boyfriend, call me." She rolled her eyes and stalked off to her car. Amy grinned.

"Good to know you're still our Adam." She looked at him happily. Adam just stood there with a lost expression on his face.

"...You okay?" Matt asked slowly. Adam usually had lost expressions on his face, but none like this one. It seemed more... hurt.

"Yeah... Totally." Adam nodded his head, waving them off. "Just... tell Jay I'll see him tomorrow. I'm going to head home." He said, biting down on his lip and walking towards his house.

"Bye." Jeff waved, looking at Ashley uneasily. The four all knew something was up with him, but none decided to say anything.

* * *

"Trish, just listen to me!" Jay pleaded as he grabbed her wrist when she turned to leave.

"I heard you! You're just scared of me having a love life and you not. It's okay." Trish snatched her arm back. Jay glared at her.

"It's not about that!" He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then what's it about? How freakishly protective you are of me!" She crossed her arms.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly, deep concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Trish glared at him now. "I can handle myself. My dad left me for his job, remember? My mom died, I still went on with life. If things go crashing down with John, big whoop. It'll be another dark chapter of my life." She declared and turned on her heel back towards the pool area. She didn't even glance over her shoulder as she headed inside to go meet up with John. Jay watched her leave, not really sure what to say anymore. He licked his lips and glanced around himself before deciding to head back to the others. Spotting them all just standing around, he raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to Adam?" He asked slowly, not really caring to ask about Stacy's whereabouts.

"He said he was going to head home." Amy sighed and started to ring out her top. Ashley pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh?" Jay looked around at each of them.

"Mm..." Matt nodded and watched Jeff study his hair.

"Does my hair look _green_ to you?" He asked suddenly. Ashley and Matt both stared at Jeff's hair for a bit.

"Yeah..." The blonde girl grabbed some of his hair, causing him to wince in pain. "I think it's from the chlorine..."

"Damn pool." Jeff muttered. He flipped his hair back so that it was out of his face - and Ashley's grasp. He watched Trish and John walk out of the house, both smiling.

"Hey, guys..." Matt waved uneasily as he watched Jay and Jeff glare at John, Jeff more secretly. Trish cleared her throat unsurely.

"Uhm... Guys, we're gonna head out. I'll be back later." Trish studied Jay for a bit before glancing towards the gate.

"Have fun." The scowling Canadian responded as he watched them.

"Hey, Jeff," This caught Jeff's attention off of John and onto Trish, "Can I talk to you in private?" The blonde woman asked as she nodded towards the other side of the pool area.

"Uhm, sure." Jeff nodded, a small grin appearing on his lips. John watched the two leave before looking back at Jay while Amy and Ashley both stared at John, studying him warily. Matt, however, kept his attention focused on Jeff and Trish.

"What?" John snapped at Jay.

"Nothing." Jay shook his head and turned away. John rolled his eyes and let his gaze settle on Trish and Jeff as well, every now and then glancing at Jay.

* * *

"So, what'cha need to talk about?" Jeff asked, continuing to smile lightly. Trish pushed her hair behind her ear, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Uhm, it's about Jay..." She started. She honestly didn't know why she was approaching this subject with Jeff instead of Adam or Matt, but Jeff was definitely the easiest to talk to. Jeff nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I know you're good friends with him and all, so I figured you would know. I just wanted to see what was up with the whole..." Trish paused, trying to find the best way to say it, "freaky protective thing he has with me. It's like, I can't even walk out of the house wearing a skirt above my knees without him freaking out."

"I've noticed." Jeff gave a soft smile towards this. Trish smiled back at him, but it disappeared after a bit.

"So, do you know anything about that? Because I find it kind of weird since, like, no one is ever protective of their cousins... Especially ones that just walked back into their lives..." The blonde trailed off and watched Jeff give a small sigh.

"Yeah, I know about it. I think even John knows about it." Jeff looked over at the guy, who was just staring at him. "A few years back, Adam's cousin came for a visit. She was just like you... innocent, athletic, new, ... beautiful... and well, obviously all of the guys here were head over heels for her. One night she snuck out of Adam's house to go to one of Randy's parties and well..." Jeff stopped, watching Trish stare intently at him, "She got raped. We didn't really find out who it was, except that he was at the party. She was so shaken up and always had this scared look in her eye after that. She just... wasn't herself." Jeff bit his lip hard as he closed his eyes and stared at the concrete beneath his feet.

"And Jay doesn't want the same thing happening to me..." Trish trailed off, her eyes wide and voice deep with concern. Jeff nodded. "Thanks, Jeff." She gave another small smile and touched his arm, causing him to blush a bit, but he turned his head even further down to the ground so that his hair blocked his face. Trish then turned and headed back to the others, leaving Jeff by himself.

* * *

"Ready?" John asked as he slipped his arm around Trish's waist. Trish glanced at Jay for a bit.

"Uhm, sorry. I just remembered I got some homework to do. Can we reschedule?" She asked and looked up at John.

"Uhm... Randy's gonna be disappointed..." John sighed but shook his head slowly at Trish's pout. "Yeah, I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks, John." Trish watched him leave quietly. Matt ran a hand through his hair.

"Jay..." Trish looked at Jay for a bit. "I'm sorry for before." She muttered and gave him a quick hug before mumbling up some excuse. She then quickly made her way into the house, leaving Ashley blinking while Amy put her top back on.

"Do I even want to know what happened earlier?" Ashley asked quietly as she watched Jay smile to himself.

"... No..." Jay shook his head before walking into the house as well. Jeff walked up to the group at this time just as Ashley glanced at her cell phone, eyes widening.

"Shit, I gotta run and meet Brian. I'll see you all later!" The blonde then ran off quickly, causing Amy to roll her eyes.

"Psht, what's so great about that Brian dork? He has Ashley, Jillian, _and_ Trish wrapped up in him..." Amy paused, "No matter how wrong that sounds." She began to chuckle.

"Trish?" Jeff asked, eyebrow raised slightly. Amy nodded.

"She's with John." Matt pointed out.

"Ha, not in her world. She like... loves that guy. Didn't you read her diary?" Amy blinked, not sure if she should've brought this up.

"Trish has a diary?" The Hardys both said at the same time.

"Obviously you didn't..." Amy muttered. "Just... forget I said it, okay?" The red head shook her head, "How about we go get some ice cream?" She chuckled nervously. If those guys knew what was good for them, they would keep their mouths shut after this.

"Amy!" Matt's jaw dropped. "How could you read her diary?...And not tell us!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Amy exclaimed, "I thought you knew, ugh!" Jeff just quietly stood there, obviously confused now. "I'm going home." She muttered and turned on her heel, walking to her place. Matt watched her leave and then glanced at Jeff.

"You turned quiet." The darker haired Hardy raised an eyebrow. Jeff just sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Jeff shook his head, but Matt could always tell if something was bothering him, it was probably something that he practiced whenever Jeff was asleep.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Matt narrowed his eyes. Jeff gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," Jeff looked at the ground, "I... I think I may of caused Trish to kind of... try and separate herself from John." He muttered.

"You told her?" Matt's jaw dropped, a small smile on his face.

"Uhm… Depends on what you mean I told her..." Jeff rubbed the back of his head.

"That you love her?" Matt smirked and crossed his arms.

"NO!" Jeff yelled out, eyes wide. "And I don't love her..." He muttered.

"Oh, please. I hear you going 'Trish... Trish!' from your room at night. I was always kinda scared to see what you were doing in there. Then your pillow would be all wet with your drool in the morning... or... I think it was your drool and I would find your pa..." Matt was cut off by Jeff sending him a swift glare.

"I don't love Trish." The colorful boy clenched his fists.

"Whatever you say, Pinocchio." Matt innocently said in a sing-song voice as he grinned. "So, if it's not that, what is it?" He asked, trying to stop from grinning too wide.

"I..." Jeff chewed on his lip. Hopefully Matt wouldn't go TOO berserk on him. "I kinda told her about Adam's cousin..."

"JEFF!" Matt's jaw dropped, his eyes wider than ever. "You didn't."

"I had to! She was asking about Jay's freaky protective thing." Jeff pouted.

"You're gonna scare the poor girl back to Canada before you can tell her you love her!"

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Jeff screamed, forgetting the two were still in Jay's backyard with Jay and Trish inside. Matt chuckled but stopped and sighed.

"Should we tell Jay?"

"I... I dunno. Maybe we should talk to Amy first?" Jeff suggested, not wanting to deal with Jay right now. Matt nodded in agreement.

"Okay, but we have to tell him tomorrow at least." He pointed out. Jeff nodded and the two headed towards Amy's, both quiet and thinking about two totally different things. Matt - How to tell Jay about the whole cousin thing and Jeff - What to do about his sleep talking and drooling.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	13. Rave On, Babe

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - "Rave On, Babe"**

The following Saturday night, Trish found herself sitting at the kitchen table alone and utterly bored. She let out a deep sigh and watched as Mrs. Reso sat down across from her, an amused expression playing on her features.

"Why are you home?" The older woman smiled playfully at Trish. Trish only shrugged but cracked a small smile.

"I honestly don't know." She responded unsurely, "I was planning on hanging with John and Stace, but apparently, John's with Randy and Stacy is cleaning out her closet." Trish played with a strand of hair, before blowing it back out of her face.

"What about the others?" Mrs. Reso raised a curious eyebrow.

"Amy and Ash are teaching Matt how to ride a motorbike and Adam's with Jay upstairs." Trish explained as she sighed once again, letting her head rest in her arms on top of the table.

"And Jeff?"

"I really don't know." The blonde shook her head, "Matt said he was doing something on the computer earlier." Mrs. Reso took this moment to let out a small laugh, deciding she found the humor in all of this.

"Why don't you just go hang out with Adam and Jay?" She asked, tapping her nails on the tabletop. Trish shrugged lamely.

"Eh... They're probably talking about wrestling or something." Trish shook her head. Just when she was going to begin debating on whether or not to just head to bed, the doorbell rang. Trish raised an eyebrow at her aunt. "Expecting anyone?" She asked curiously, resulting in Mrs. Reso shaking her head and standing up to go answer the door. Trish peeked over towards the door, but could only see the darkness outside.

"Oh, hello, Jeff! Please, come in!" Mrs. Reso exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled and watched Jeff continue to grin like a lunatic as he walked into the house.

"Hey, Mrs. Reso. Is Trish home?" He asked, crossing his arms and rocking back and forth. Mrs. Reso nodded.

"Yes, hold on a minute, dear. Trish, it's for you!" She smiled at Trish as she watched the girl blink at Jeff. Trish stood up and walked over to the two.

"Hi Jeff." She gave him a slight wave, "What's up?" Trish raised her eyebrow as Jeff cleared his throat and watched Mrs. Reso nervously out of the corner of his eye. The woman blinked for a second before seeming to get the hint.

"Oh... Uhm, I'll be in the kitchen." She winked at Trish and headed back into the kitchen. Trish shook her head slowly, letting out a soft laugh before focusing back on Jeff.

"Okay, you know how I asked if you wanted to go to that club with me at your party?" He excitedly spilled out as soon as Mrs. Reso was gone. Trish nodded, a smile forming on her lips at the memory. "Well..." Jeff reached into his pocket and pulled out two ID cards. One belonging to Adam and the other belonging to Matt.

"I don't know how those are going to help..." Trish honestly said, taking hold of Adam's card and scrutinizing it.

"We have to sneak in... I kinda forgot that detail. I sorta didn't pass my exam for my license and you obviously don't have one. So, I got Matt's and Adam's!" Jeff grinned some more as he watched Trish study Adam's card.

"Why Adam's?" She asked blankly.

"Jay didn't trust me with his when I asked him last night." Jeff explained as he frowned at Matt's picture. "God, Matt has a funny smile." Trish giggled and read Adam's information.

"No one is going to believe I'm six foot four."

"Psht, lie about it. Just flash your card and then walk in. Come on, please?" Jeff pouted and put Matt's card in his pocket. Trish chewed on her bottom lip.

"... Fine. Just let me get changed." She watched Jeff's grin return.

"Great! Wear something that shouts that you're having a good time." He announced. Trish raised an eyebrow at his baggy black pants, black shoes, and tight black mesh shirt. His hair was now purple; Trish guessed he dyed it again. "Uhm... These were the funnest clothes I had." He muttered. Trish giggled again and shook her head.

"I'll be back."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Trish excitedly exclaimed as she grinned at Adam's card for pretty much the fifth time. Jeff nodded in agreement as the two continued to stand in line to get inside the club. "Thank you so much." She flashed her grin over to Jeff now.

"No problem, we're close, right?" Jeff smiled back at her. Trish nodded, excitement still radiating off of her.

"Of course. Honestly, you're probably my best friend here." She shrugged lightly without missing a beat. Jeff's face fell a bit at the word 'best friend' but quickly regained his smile, this one a fake. Trish was with John and if things didn't work out, she'd probably be after Brian. He shook his head and watched Trish turn around. The two were good friends, nothing more - ever. Right?

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" A tall guy with short brown hair smirked at Trish as he leaned against the brick wall in front of her. Trish smiled at him.

"I'm living my life is what I'm doing." She laughed, shaking her head. The guy paused, thinking of what a stupid mistake he already made. He cleared his throat.

"I'm AJ, what about you?" He asked, trying to regain his smirk.

"Tr..." Trish paused and eyed Adam's name. "Adam." She nodded, her face twisting down a bit into a frown at hearing how stupid it sounded.

"... Adam? That's an... uh, original... name for a girl." AJ responded, coughing slightly amongst his words.

"Uhm… Yeah… My dad was an original person." Trish looked around slowly as AJ nodded.

"Next." The bouncer called, motioning to AJ. AJ smiled wide and held out his ID card.

"Sorry kid, try again in a few years." The bounced rolled his eyes at the picture that looked very different from AJ's face. AJ frowned.

"Huh?"

"Go home before I call security, bub." The bouncer pointed harshly at the street.

"Awh, man." AJ pouted, grabbed the ID card and stalked off. Trish stared at the bouncer for a bit before glancing at Jeff.

"Uhm... Are you sure we can pull this off?" She whispered and watched Jeff let his finger slid across the top of Matt's card.

"Yeah, I do it all the time." He nodded and led her closer to the bouncer. The bouncer glanced at their ID's.

"Go ahead in." He opened the door to get inside. Trish's jaw dropped before smiling wide. Jeff nodded and led Trish inside.

"Oh... my God..." Trish breathed the breath she was holding in as she walked inside. "Jeff, this place is freaking awesome!" She shouted, trying to match the music.

"I know." Jeff responded. He grinned and pushed his hair out of his face. "You... wanna dance?" He offered and motioned to the dance floor that would light up different colors on different sections. Trish looked at the dance floor, which was mobbed, and then back at Jeff.

"Yeah." She agreed. Jeff beamed and led her to the dance floor as Nsync's "Bye Bye Bye" came on. Trish giggled at hearing this music.

"What?" Jeff asked, smirking at her.

"Nothing." Trish shook her head. Jeff raised his eyebrow at her, although he could already guess what her giggling was about. "The music. It's like... not what I was expecting." She continued to giggle.

"Psht, trust me. We get better music later on in the night." He waved her off. Trish gave him an amused look and started to move with the music. Jeff followed her lead, but couldn't help but keep his eyes focused on her.

* * *

"Man, you told me there would be hotties here." Shane McMahon shook his head slowly as he frowned. Shannon Moore rolled his eyes from his spot next to the guy.

"There are, trust me. Like..." Shannon looked around quickly, "That one looks pretty hot." He motioned to a blonde in a skanky outfit.

"Not hot enough." Shane muttered and let his eyes focus in on a dark-haired girl with her back to them. She was wearing almost nothing, of course. "I'll... be back." He stood up from his seat and walked over to her. Shannon sighed and shook his head at his friend's desperate actions.

"Hey, babe. What's your name?" Shane spoke smoothly as he approached the girl. The girl turned around and Shane's face twisted into a frown.

"Ariel." She smiled to reveal vampire fangs. Shane's eyes widened as he stared at her fangs.

"Uhm... Uh..." Shane's eyes darted around. "I... I gotta go." He shook his head, trying to shake off the weird image he just witnessed. He sighed and walked over towards a wall, leaning against it as he watched people dance. "As long as I don't see that freaky vampire chick, I'm okay." He explained to himself, forcing out an uneasy laugh. "And plus, there's probably plenty of other hotties out there." He grinned and looked around, trying to find his next victim.

* * *

"Jeff, I'm going to go get a drink. You want anything?" Trish asked, laughing as the song ended. She stopped dancing and watched him shake his head.

"Nah, I'm good." He smiled. Trish nodded and slipped out of the crowd, towards the bar.

"What can I do for ya?" The bartender asked, smiling over at her.

"Can I have a water?" She asked, letting out a sigh. The bartender nodded and instantly filled a glass up with water. He handed it to her and walked towards a new customer. Trish instantly took a long sip of the water and then sighed again. Feeling someone sit next to her, she glanced over.

"Hey," Shane grinned at her cockily as he leaned on the counter a bit. Trish blinked at him.

"Hey," She nodded slowly.

"Come here often?" He asked and eyed her a bit more, an even wider smile came onto his lips at this. Trish cleared her throat nervously.

"Not really. I just came here with my friend for tonight." She shrugged and bit her lip.

"Oh really?" Shane's eyebrows went up. "Is she just as hot as you?" He asked as he leaned towards her a bit more. Trish's face flushed and she cleared her throat again.

"Uhm... It's a he..." She said, not really knowing what else to say. Shane sat there for a bit.

"Oh... Uhm..." He looked around slowly. "Is he hot?" He asked, eyes wandering around the room. Trish stared at him before looking for Jeff.

"I... I wouldn't be the one to tell you." She smiled lightly. Shane looked at her but grinned after a small pause.

"Really? That's a shame. Listen, you wanna dance? My friends kinda ditched me." He lied, equally as smoothly as before. Trish instantly gave him a sympathetic look at hearing his sob story.

"Awh... Of course." She smiled even wider and stood up.

"Great." Shane stood up as well. "I'm Shane."

"Adam." Trish giggled at how stupid it sounded, but didn't dare correct herself.

"That's a beautiful name." Shane commented, trying to ignore his other comments forming in his head.

"Thanks." Trish blushed but let him lead her to the dance floor. She stared up at him and he stared down at her as they swayed with the music, both smiling faintly.

* * *

"Oh my God, Jeff!" Trish laughed as she walked into the foyer of Jay's house. Jeff was right behind her, laughing along. "I still can't believe that!"

"Who knew I attracted freaky vampire guys with girlfriends?" Jeff grinned cheekily as Trish shook her head slowly, trying to stop the laughter from coming.

"Uhm... Jeff, thanks so much for tonight." She smiled up at Jeff as she pushed her hair behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, leaning her head against his chest. Jeff froze, but hugged her back once reality seemed to hit him, a wider smile coming onto his face.

"Well, well, well... Where have you two love birds been?" Jay smirked as he and Adam walked down the stairs and stood in front of the two. Trish and Jeff parted and Trish rolled her eyes while Jeff stared at the ground, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"We were... out." She replied coyly.

"Out where?" Jay asked, eyebrow now raised.

"Somewhere." Trish shrugged and grinned innocently. "But I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys tomorrow!" She quickly waved bye to the guys and made her way up the stairs.

"Jeff, spill." Adam demanded, smiling slowly as he placed his hands on his hips. Jeff stared at the two quietly.

"There's nothing." He lied. "We just got... pizza..." He blinked, "Yeah, pizza." He then laughed nervously as Adam and Jay stared at each other.

"Pizza, huh?" Jay raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly. "What kind of pizza?"

"Uhm... Uh..." Jeff's eyes darted around. "Pe..." He was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Jay sighed, but walked to the door, throwing it open. His eyebrow went up in confusion at the person standing there.

"Hello?" He asked blankly.

"Hey, I'm looking for a gorgeous blonde named Adam." Shane smiled wide at this as he coyly leaned against the door frame. Jeff and Jay both turned to Adam, who's face fell.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT GUY IN MY LIFE!" He shouted out and raised his finger to point at Shane. Shane slowly stood up straight. Jeff coughed lightly, eyeing Adam quietly.

"Uhm, I think that speaks for itself. Bye." Jay shook his head, closing the door in Shane's face before the boy could say anything else.

"Uh... Look at the time." Jeff nervously chuckled as Adam and Jay both glared at him. He pretended to yawn and stretch, "Yaaaawn... Well, time for bed... Bye!" The colorful boy then proceeded to dart out the door before either of them could force him into talking.

"We'll question him tomorrow." Jay shook his head slowly. "And you'd better get home before your mom thinks you died."

"Like she'd even care?" Adam raised an eyebrow. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the door. Jay chewed on his lip quietly. "Dude, am I really gorgeous or do I just attract ugly guys?" He asked curiously, turning to look at his best friend.

"Bye, Adam." Jay shook his head and shoved the taller boy out the door before closing it. He sighed and headed to the stairs to go to sleep. Some things were better left unsaid.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow. I love Adam. :) Also, poll time!

Who should Trish end up with?

A) John

B) Jeff

Also, new characters shall be arriving soon. (cough) Undertaker, DX(cough) and Batista will be reappearing with Torrie. Kinda forgot about 'em for a bit. Haha.


	14. All Downhill From Here

**A/N**:

****

Poll Results:

John - 4

Jeff - 3

Wow you aren't making this easy for me, huh? Thanks for the reviews and voting and I'll continue to try and figure out something. Either way, I feel bad.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - "All Downhill From Here"**

Trish moaned as she winced at the ringing phone that seemed right next to her ear. She tiredly lifted her head up from the pillow and looked over to the phone across the room next to Jay's bed. Pushing her hair out of her face, she sat up and walked to it. Ignoring the fact she could've woke Jay up, she picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She mumbled quietly in a raspy morning voice.

"Morning sunshine." The voice on the other line said cheerily. Trish blinked as she tried to match the voice with a name and face. Finally noticing who it was, she smiled.

"Hey, John." She let out a soft sigh. "What are you doing calling so early?" She asked, yawning widely. She heard John chuckle from the other line.

"What? Am I not allowed to call my favorite girl first thing in the morning?" He asked hypothetically. Trish let out a soft giggle.

"I guess." Shrugging lamely, she yawned again. It was way too early for her to be talking on the phone. "So, what's up?"

"Me and the guys were talking last night, and I was wondering... You wanna go out tonight?" He asked, smiling to himself. Trish blinked for a second.

"Uhm... Yeah. Totally." She nodded, even if he couldn't see her.

"Great. I'll pick you up around eight." John grinned into the phone, "Love ya."

"Love you, too." Trish responded and the two hung up. She smiled to herself as she placed the phone back down.

"Who was that?" Jay asked as he raised an eyebrow. Trish jumped at his voice and snapped her head in his direction, seeing him sitting on his bed with his back to the wall. She hadn't even seen him move.

"John." She said quietly, clearing her throat. Jay just eyed her from his spot. Trish chewed on her lip and shifted positions carefully.

"Are you sure you should be going out with him?" Jay asked as he stood up and crossed his arms. "After all, it's a school night." He pointed out.

"Jay, I've been out on dates back in Canada on school nights all the time. I'll be fine." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Yeah, but they were Canadian guys and probably not at all like Cena." He continued to point out the obvious.

"Look, when I want my cousin I barely know to be in control of my love life, I'll tell you. I'm fine." She shook her head swiftly and began to head towards the door.

"I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt! You're new here and you're my cousin. I need to look out for you." Jay's voice rose at this, his own eyes narrowed now. Trish whirled around to face him, eyes blazing.

"I'm not like Adam's cousin if that's what you mean. I can handle myself and I don't sleep with random guys!" She shouted back, voice cracking towards the end of her sentence. She honestly didn't see why she was getting so upset about this, but whatever. Jay's face fell as he watched her.

"H... How did you know about Adam's cousin?" He asked slowly, not remembering at all when he mentioned her to her.

"Jeff told me when we were by the pool." Trish whispered, eyes glossing over. Jay's face hardened at hearing this. He closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. "I needed to know what was up with your freaky protective thing. If you're so worried about Adam's cousin, go find her. I can handle myself unli-" Trish was abruptly cut off.

"No you can't!" Jay yelled loudly at her as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. "You can't handle yourself! You say you can but you can't, Trish! You can't!" He exclaimed. Trish stared at him for a while, tears threatening to fall as she began to breathe heavily. "This isn't Canada where there's like no crime. This is the real world and there are some freaks out there like John!" He explained.

"Shut up!" Trish shouted at him. "I don't care about what you say or what you do! I love John and you can't keep me away from him!" She bit on her bottom lip and tried to keep the tears back, "In fact, Jay, for all I care... You can go to hell!" She spun around on her heel and ran out the door before he could see her tears fall. Jay stood there, dumbfounded. Huffing, he crossed his arms and plopped onto his bed. He glared at the door and cleared his throat, trying to erase the memories of what had just happened.

* * *

"No! You bitch, give me my damn phone!" Stacy screeched as she jumped over the small coffee table in her house and onto Melina. Melina let out a squeal as she threw her arms into the air, Stacy's small cell in her hand. Stacy growled and went to reach for it.

"Cat fight!" Randy said, fully interested. Candice giggled as she shook her head. John rolled his eyes from his spot on the white leather love seat. Nitro was next to Candice and Randy on the white leather couch.

"Give! Me! It!" Stacy yelled in-between pushing Melina back.

"Let me just call someone!" Melina shouted back as she held the cell phone tightly to her chest now.

"Use your own-" Stacy was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it!" Melina offered and shoved Stacy onto the floor. She then ran out of the room, laughing to herself. Stacy huffed and stood up, dusting her mini skirt off. "Oh my God! Hun, what the hell happened!?" Melina screeched in shock. "Come on in... before someone sees you..." The brunette mumbled quietly. A few seconds later, the brunette returned to the room.

"Who's there?" Candice asked curiously as she ran her fingers through her long hair. Melina sighed and dragged Trish into view. Candice gasped in shock, as well as Stacy. The guys just stared blankly. Trish appeared to still be in her pajamas, she had tear stains on her cheeks, her hair was a mess and she looked out of breath.

"Awh! What happened?" Stacy asked as she wrapped her arms around Trish in a hug, biting back the first remarks she had forming in the back of her head. Trish sniffled and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"...I'm sorry for just coming here uncalled and everything but..." The blonde trailed off quietly.

"It's okay, they come over all the time." Stacy smiled softly and looked at the group.

"Jay got me so upset before. It's actually pretty stupid but... It just hurt me." Trish mumbled as she stared at the white carpet.

"Awh, what did he do?" Melina asked as she wrapped her arm around Trish's shoulders.

"I... I don't really feel comfortable saying it." The blonde girl mumbled as she eyed John for a bit. Stacy nodded.

"Look, it's alright. You can spend the night here if you want." She offered.

"That'll be nice." Trish gave a weak smile. Stacy returned it.

"But hey, since we're all here, why don't we hit the mall? I heard heels were on-sale today and you-know-who's working as well, so we can get our hair done for free." Stacy winked. Candice smiled wide as she gave a slight moan in agreement.

"Just thinking about him makes me all happy." The brunette sighed dreamily.

"I know." Melina agreed, smiling back at her best friend.

"Just remember he has a girlfriend." Stacy shook her head. "People call me a slut." She smiled. Candice and Melina gave an offended look but giggled.

"Okay, so while you four are having your little shopping spree... What are we supposed to do?" Nitro piped up, eyebrow raised.

"Not like we wouldn't mind watching you try on clothes." Randy added. Candice gave yet another giggle.

"You're going to be carrying our bags, silly." Melina waved the boys off. Trish let out a laugh at that.

"Alright, now that it's settled, let's get going before all of the good things are gone!" Stacy grinned and headed towards the door.

Trish nodded and also grinned, or at least attempted to, trying to push Jay off of her mind. The group of friends all headed out towards Stacy's car.

* * *

Jay eagerly leaped up from his spot on the couch at the sound of the doorbell ringing. He threw open the door, silently praying to himself that it was Trish. However, the person standing there, slightly slouched over with their fists jammed in their pockets and hair in face, was not Trish from a long shot.

"What do you want?" Jay snapped, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Jeff looked up at Jay and went to smile but stopped at noticing Jay was practically glaring at him.

"Uhm..." Jeff cleared his throat, "Is Trish home?"

"No." Jay said simply, still holding his steady gaze. Jeff nodded slowly.

"Uhm... Are you okay? John come visit?" The colorful boy gave a weak chuckle. Jay just glared even more at him.

"You don't know, do you?" Jay stood up straight and closed the door behind him, taking a few steps towards Jeff. The other boy just stared blankly at Jay.

"Uh... About what?"

"Why did you tell her?" Jay asked sharply and let his arms fall to his sides. Jeff glanced around nervously.

"Tell who what?" He asked.

"Tell me why you told her before I hit you." Jay threatened as he walked closer to Jeff.

"Uhm… Man, I have no clue what you're talking about. What did I tell who about?" He asked, going to take a step back onto the grass.

"Tell me why you told Trish about Adam's cousin!" Jay yelled in Jeff's face, jabbing his finger in his chest as frustration built up inside of him. Jeff stared at Jay for a while before shaking his head.

"I honestly don't see the big deal ab-" Jeff was cut off.

"Why did you tell her!?" Jay screamed, louder this time.

"Because she deserved to know about your freaky protective thing!" Jeff yelled back, shoving Jay back a few feet. "It's scary, okay? She was wondering what the hell your problem was!"

"So you told her!?"

"I had to!" Jeff exclaimed, shaking his head and throwing his arms in the air.

"I trusted you!" Jay glared even more at him.

"It wasn't a secret, Jay! Everyone in the school knew about it! Trish needed to know!" Jeff sighed, but glared quietly.

"No, she didn't! She was fine before you told her!" Jay clenched his fists tightly.

"You were hiding the truth from her! How was she fine?" Jeff chewed on his bottom lip, trying to not get too out of control. Jay just glared some more.

"Just go home." He turned to go back inside.

"I don't see what's there to get pissed off about." Jeff mumbled but turned to leave as well.

"Just go home!" Jay screamed as he whirled around and shoved Jeff onto the ground. Jeff landed with a thump and an "oof", but he stared up at Jay with wide eyes. Jay only glared back down at him. "Get out of my face and off of my lawn." The blonde boy turned on his heel and walked back inside his house, slamming the door.

Jeff only stared at the front door, not believing what had just happened. Jay flipped on him over something he told a girl? Jeff swallowed nervously and stood up. Maybe Jay just needed some space? No... Jay still wouldn't do something like that. Would a girl, Jay's cousin he barely knew, come between their friendship?

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	15. We Can't Go On Like This

**A/N**: You guys can all thank the Sims 2 Pets for my lack of updates. Pretty damn addicting game, wouldn't you say? But fear not, I loved absolutely every single one of your reviews and they all made me smile. It really does make me feel proud that people like this story, seriously, man. :) So thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - "We Can't Go On Like This"**

"Wow, it sure is crowded today." Melina whistled lowly as she looked around the mobbed mall. Candice nodded in agreement. Stacy ran a hand through her hair and chewed on her lip.

"Okay, I say that first we head to Strut to get some clothes and shoes. Then we'll head over to City Looks to get our hair and make up done." The blonde instructed and looked at everyone else standing around her. Trish nodded as she stared awkwardly at the people staring back at her as if she were a freak.

"Question." John put his hand up as if he were in school. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"What, John?"

"When do we go to the food court?" He asked and winced at hearing his stomach growl. The girls just all stared at him.

"Why didn't you eat at Stacy's?" Candice asked slowly.

"All she had there was non-fat crap and salad." John waved the brunette off. Stacy glared at him.

"Well sorry I don't want to be a fat-ass." She snapped, but sighed. "How about you guys go to the food court and we'll meet up with you after our hair?"

"Deal." John said quickly, grabbing Randy excitedly.

"Woah, dude. Calm down. Having a guy all over me turns off chicks." He shoved John off of him. John rolled his eyes.

"Y'know, that attracts some chicks." He pointed out.

"Ew." Randy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Just come on." Nitro shoved the two boys forward and towards the food court. Melina giggled.

"Good luck, sexy!" She called after him. Nitro turned to face her, winked, and then continued shoving John and Randy. Melina sighed dreamily. Candice shook her head.

"Anyway... Are we going or not?" She looked at the two blondes, who were just standing there.

"Yeah." Stacy nodded. "Come on, before it gets too crowded."

* * *

"What are you doing home?" Matt asked as he raised an eyebrow at Jeff, who was lazily lounging around on the couch in their basement. Jeff shrugged and continued to watch Finding Nemo, digging his hand into the giant bowl of goldfish crackers before him. "And I thought Dad threw this thing out." Jeff only shrugged again, eating a handful of the crackers.

"Oh my God..." Matt shook his head slowly, "If this is you before girls, I'd hate to see you when you're constantly getting dumped." He raised an eyebrow at the younger Hardy. Jeff glared at him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing. Tell me, what's up?" The darker haired boy sat next to Jeff, causing Jeff to pull his legs under himself.

"Jay's an ass." He mumbled and continued to watch the clownfish swim on the screen. Matt chuckled but his laughter died when he saw Jeff was serious.

"Yeah, he has been lately." Matt agreed quietly. Jeff nodded but stayed silent. "Uhm, if it makes you feel any better, Ames is here." He motioned towards the ceiling.

"Where?" Jeff asked, sitting up now.

"Get-" Matt was cut off but feet thundering down the stairs.

"Oh my God! Matt, your Dad scared me half to death! I was in your fridge trying to find a Coke and he came up and started talking. I was like 'HOLY SHIT!' And he only stared at me for a long, quiet time..." Amy shrugged as she snapped open her Coke can and plopped in-between the Hardys. She glanced at Jeff after taking a long sip. "Hey, Jeffy!"

"Hey." Jeff nodded at her.

"Awh! I always hated this part!" Amy cried out suddenly, letting her gaze rest on the TV screen. It just happened to be the part where Bruce the shark was attacking Marlin and Dory.

"Me too!" Jeff agreed.

"You actually like this shi-" Matt was cut off once again.

"SHH!" Amy hissed as she leaned in closer towards the TV. Matt sighed and leaned back, resting his feet on the coffee table. After the small part was over, Amy turned to Jeff. "Hey, weren't you going to talk to Trish?" She pointed out. Jeff cringed but shrugged.

"She was... busy." He lied. Amy nodded.

"Did you tell her about me finding her diary?"

"I didn't talk to her." Jeff said quietly.

"Oh... What about when you went to the rave?" She asked.

"What rave?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The one downtown... I asked you for your ID card, smart ass." Jeff shook his head slowly.

"No, you said you were going to a club." Matt left his heavy gaze on Jeff.

"Rave, club, same difference." Jeff waved him off. "I'm going upstairs." He mumbled and walked up the stairs. After hearing the door slam, Amy looked at Matt.

"What's bugging him?" She asked, taking another sip of her drink. Matt sighed.

"Jay got to him."

"Ugh. Ew." Amy's face turned sour. "We really need to do something about that guy."

"The easiest thing would be to get rid of Trish." Matt explained.

"We are so not killing off Trish no matter how weird Jay is with her here!" Amy jumped up and pointed at Matt accusingly. Matt only stared at her, left eyebrow slightly raised.

"What the hell? I meant send her back to Canada, dumbass." Matt also stood up and pushed Amy's finger away. "If you don't like that plan, we could always kidnap Jay and threaten him into becoming the Jay we knew again."

"Are you planning on being a Criminal Mastermind when you get older?" Amy asked slowly.

"No, that's Jeff." Matt looked confused on what came out of his mouth, but didn't say anything else.

"It's rubbing off on you." Amy smiled innocently while Matt continued to look confused. "Anyhow, I think that's a good idea. Let's call up Ash and Adam for a group meeting."

"We... don't have group meetings." Matt pointed out. Amy only blinked back, watching him carefully.

"What the hell?" Amy raised an eyebrow, "What group of friends don't have group meetings?"

"Uhm... Us?" Matt responded, rubbing the back of his neck unsurely.

"Ugh, whatever. Just go call Ash and I'll grab Adam." Amy then hopped up towards the stairs, leaving Matt alone, and slightly confused, in the basement.

* * *

"Now, just relax. He's the best hair dresser in the entire country." Stacy reassured Trish as the petite blonde sat down in a chair in City Looks. Trish nodded and exhaled. Candice looked Trish over slowly. She had quickly ditched her old clothes for a pair of tight faded blue jeans, black heels, and a tight and revealing t-shirt saying "One boyfriend is never enough".

From her spot next to Candice, Melina played with her hair with a small pout.

"Do you think he can add a few more highlights to my hair?" She asked, glancing in the mirror behind Trish. Candice shrugged.

"Yeah, he always loves doing your hair." The brunette smiled. Trish only stared at the two for a bit, still not having any idea who this guy was.

"Ah, there's my favorite customers!" A voice rang out. All four girls turned and spotted a guy with brown and blonde hair standing there. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a gray tight t-shirt with a cobra on it.

"Hey there, Alex!" Stacy smiled and gave him a huge hug.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked, eyeing each of them carefully. Candice giggled playfully as she watched him wink at her while Melina blushed. Trish only stared at them for a bit. This one guy, supposedly named Alex, made them act like love-sick puppies.

"We kind of need some help with a hair emergency..." Stacy motioned to Trish and trailed off.

"And I need some new highlights!" Melina called out, a bit higher than normal. Alex smiled at her.

"Of course. Now... Let's see what I can do with you." Alex focused his attention on Trish, who fidgeted nervously under his gaze. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked, his hands on his hips now. Trish swallowed nuneasily.

"Uhm... Trish." She mumbled.

"Okay, Trish," Alex pressed his thumb to his chin, his forefinger tracing his jaw and up to his cheek bone. "What look are you going for?" He asked, eyeing her. Trish blinked at him.

"Uh... One other than this one?" She tried to smile but failed, and could only stare up at him. Alex nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah, we get lots of those." He smirked and shook his head slowly. Melina giggled and Candice soon joined in. Alex only nodded, giving Trish a weird look so they wouldn't see. Trish gave a soft laugh. Alex then cleared his throat. "Uhm, how about we go with a straightened look with some brown highlights?" He offered and showed Trish a small pictured of what he meant. Trish glanced at the picture.

"It's perfect." She smiled.

"Good." Turning to the others, Alex shrugged, "If I were you guys, I'd sit. This is a long and careful process." He winked. Stacy gave a small smile while Candice and Melina giggled some more. The three sat down in the seats behind them, watching the two - mainly Alex - carefully.

* * *

"Hun, you've tried on every possible outfit combination in the whole store!" Dave groaned as he sat on a bench outside the dressing room. Torrie huffed and threw a pink tank top over the door.

"I know, babe, but I'm like... clothesless. Go get that for me in the next size down." She waved him off through the door. Dave stared at the door.

"Tor! You have like all of the clothes from that moose place and Hollister and American Bagel-" He was cut off.

"Abercrombie and American Eagle you mean?" Torrie raised an eyebrow as she tried on a light green v-neck shirt. Dave rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. What I'm saying is you have like so many frickin' clothes that if they fell on me, I'd suffocate!" He exclaimed, picking up the pink tank top. "And there is no size down. You got the smallest size and it's too big?" He blinked and studied the shirt.

"No... It fits... It's just... It doesn't show enough of my stomach." Torrie shrugged and turned to the side, studying herself in the mirror. Dave sighed and groaned as he stood up.

"I'll be back." He shook his head and walked out of the room. Torrie smiled as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"No! I would never do that to you!" A voice exclaimed loudly.

"Then why did she say you would!?" Another voice asked, also loud and a bit angered.

"I... I don't know. She doesn't even know me!" The first, a female voice, said a bit more quieter. Torrie opened her door after putting on her regular clothes and peeked around the corner. She spotted Ashley and Brian both standing there, Brian's back to her. Torrie watched them quietly.

"Then how did she know you and Matt went out?" Brian raised an eyebrow. Ashley sighed, a bit defeated and upset by this.

"I can't tell you that. I didn't even know she existed until a couple days ago."

"Well her and Trish seem close." Brian responded arms crossed. Ashley bit her lip.

"Her and Trish hang out alot, I guess."

"Mhm... And that's how she knows of your ways, right?" Brian raised an eyebrow. Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Ways? Brian, I'm not some slut!" She exclaimed loudly, offense crossing her features.

"Well, you look like one." He spat. Ashley's eyes widened as she looked down at her simple combat boots, black mini skirt, and tight white v-neck t-shirt. She swallowed her pride carefully.

"Look... I can't deal with this right now." She shook her head and put her hand up. Torrie frowned, feeling kind of bad she was watching them seemingly break up. But at the same time, this was all too juicy to miss. Ashley reached into her pocket at hearing her cell phone ring. She looked at the ID and answered it quickly and quietly. "Hello? Hey Matt... Uhm, now?" Ashley paused and looked at Brian, "Yeah. I'll see you in about a half hour." She hung up and returned the phone back to her pocket. "I'll talk to you later." She mumbled to Brian, going to walk away.

"You need a ride?" Brian offered.

"I'll call a cab." Ashley glared at him and walked out of the store. Brian stared after her, feeling rooted to his spot. He felt his eyes tear up and his vision became blurry. Who was he to say Ashley was using him? After all, he had only heard it from Trish and Jillian, who he seemed to barely know. But he also barely knew Ashley. He glanced around the room, making sure no one was around to see him like this. Spotting Torrie, the blonde held her breath, watching him stare at her.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned, his voice wavering slightly. Torrie walked back into her dressing room and closed the door, leaning against it. She heard Brian's footsteps fade away, meaning her left. Torrie's eyes glossed over as she thought of her and Dave. Hearing a knock on the door, she spun around and opened it, spotting Dave standing there with another pink shirt.

"Uhm... I had to go to the kids' section but-" He was cut off by Torrie pressing her lips tightly against his. He kissed her back, trying to push away the shock. Torrie gave him a small smile as she stared up at him after pulling away. "Wow... What was that for?"

"Because I love you." She said, eyes shimmering. Dave smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Tor." He kissed her head and led her towards the exit of the store, both letting the small shopping spree stay in the back of their minds.

* * *

**A/N**: Told you Dave and Torrie would make a re-appearence. Yay them! Now I need to find a way to get Undertaker and DX into the story. Hmm. Please R&R.


	16. All That I've Got

**A/N**: Don't worry, I shall add Miz to the story. (I love him too and he's so freakin' hot) Thank you all for reviewing! And OHMYGOSH! 100 reviews!? I FUCKIN' LOVE YOU PEOPLE!! Now you're making me feel bad for taking so fuckin' long to update. Man. Leave me to my little corner with Alex Shelley so I can sob tears of joy for feeling loved and tears or sorrow for being a lazy-assed bitch.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - "All That I've Got"**

"What the hell, guys!?" Jay yelped out as Adam and Matt barged into his room, scaring the Canadian half to death. Jeff, Amy, and Ashley all silently followed.

"We need to talk to you." Matt said seriously, crossing his arms and watching Jay indifferently. Adam nodded, but sort of failed at keeping a straight face. Jeff licked his dry lips and watched while Amy crossed her arms and Ashley stared over towards Trish's things, her mind elsewhere.

"So you kick open my door? You _do_ know I have a doorknob that's able to turn... right?" Jay questioned, standing up from his spot on his bed.

"It was Adam's idea." Amy stated as she gave Adam a look. The blonde only shrugged in defense. Matt cleared his throat.

"It's about Trish..." Matt started. Jay's face twisted down into an angry frown.

"What did that jackass John do to her?" He said quickly, grabbing his cell phone from his desk and going to go downstairs.

"That's what we're here for." Jeff blocked Jay's path. "Not about John... but about Trish and how freaky you are around her." He said slowly, not sure if this was the right path to choose. Jay only stared at Jeff, a hard look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"Face it man, ever since Trish has gotten here, you've had this..." Matt looked at Amy, trying to think up a good word.

"Freaky protective problem. It's like she's your sister or you guys are dating!" Amy blurted out before she could stop herself. Matt sighed but nodded in agreement while Adam stared at Amy. Jeff stared at the ground and Ashley remained in her own little world, her thoughts getting further and further away from Jay.

"I do not." Jay defended himself, glaring at Amy, who stared at the ground and felt her face flush.

"Yes you do!" Matt yelled back. Jay averted his gaze to him now and Amy glanced back up.

"Says who?" Jay mumbled, looking at each of his friends.

"Says us!" Matt screamed, startling Jay slightly. "You're scaring us, man. Hell, you even shoved Jeff for just telling Trish about Adam's cousin!" When Jay stayed silent, he continued, "All we want is for you to just... y'know... lay off a bit." Matt shrugged. Jay looked at Jeff, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Please..." Amy spoke up, a pleading look in her eyes. Jay let out the breath he'd been holding in and nodded slowly.

"I... I guess I could." He mumbled, biting down on his bottom lip. Amy gave a small smile.

"Really?" Jeff asked, a grin forming at the corners of his lips. Jay nodded again.

"Yeah... Just... why didn't you guys tell me earlier before it got this out of control?" He asked, crossed his arms lightly and glancing at them all. Matt shrugged again.

"We were kind of... scared of you." He admitted with a small, slightly uneasy, laugh. Jay only gave him a blank look.

"Scared of me?" He asked, eyebrow slightly raised. Adam nodded slowly.

"Mhm... You were like... all unpredictable and crap." The blonde smirked and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Jay shook his head.

"Well... uh... thanks for telling me." He offered a soft smile as he spoke quietly.

"What are friends for?" Jeff grinned, trying to ease away any tension left over. Jay nodded his head. At this, the whole group felt as if a wave of relief had washed over them. There would have to be no more lies or secrets. Except for Ashley, who was still in her own little trance. Thoughts flooded her mind even more at the sudden quietness of everyone else. But she didn't mind. She desperately wanted to figure things out.

* * *

"Where to next?" Melina grinned happily as she linked arms with Candice. The brunette giggled and smiled over her shoulder at Trish and Stacy, who were currently talking.

"How about we head over to the food court so we can meet the guys like we promised?" Candice suggested, smirking as Melina's face fell. She'd totally forgotten about them. Oops.

"Oh yeah... The guys..." Melina mumbled and stared at the ground. "Think they'll notice if we... Oh I don't know... disappeared?" She asked quietly, causing Candice to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Yes, they'll notice." The girl then paused, seeming to think over her thoughts, "After they finish eating and they get in the mood for some action." She added with a laugh. Melina grinned, giving a soft laugh of her own. The two continued on their merry way to the food court. Trish watched Stacy look around herself at all of the people walking around. She sighed and started to play with her hair as she walked.

"So, is today looking up?" Stacy questioned suddenly, looking down at Trish. Trish stopped playing with her hair and blinked before processing what the blonde had said.

"Oh... Yeah. I'd say it is." She nodded, smiling half-heartedly. Stacy beamed.

"Good." She said simply, and with that, ended the conversation. Trish went back to playing with her hair, trying to think some. Would Jay still be upset over what had happened? Knowing him, probably. She groaned, more to herself. Eventually, she found herself in the food court and the only one standing. She blinked at what had happened. It was like the girls had found the guys and just sat down within seconds. Trish shook her head and placed herself next to John.

"Wow, Trish, you look hot." John stared at her. Trish only looked back at him, confusion in her eyes. John bit on his lip, trying to think of what to say "...I mean, hotter than you did when you were a mess." He finished, nodding and trying to get himself off of thin ice.

"Oh... Thanks." Trish gave him a small nod and stared at the table. John sighed in relief as he looked around at everyone else. Melina was drinking Nitro's drink, Candice and Randy were talking about mirrors, and Stacy was watching them.

"So, what are we doing now that we're all satisfied?" John asked openly, stretching out his back and wrapping an arm around Trish, who barely noticed. The group of friends all glanced around at each other, each seeming to be thinking up something to do. As Stacy went to open her mouth, the sudden sound of a phone ringing caught everyone's attention. They all turned to watch Trish, who blinked slowly and reached into her pocket.

"Uhm... Hello?" She answered quietly, not even bothering to check the caller ID. Steady and shallow breathing was all she heard on the other line, causing her already frantic heart to pick up even more speed. Swalloing nervously she asked once more, "Hello?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Was the boy's reply, his voice seemingly monotone. Trish put her finger up at the others as she stood up and trailed off to the other side of the food court. Silence lingered in the air between the two teens.

"Brian..." Trish drew a shaky breath, "I didn't lie to you. I don't even know what you're talking about." She rubbed her forehead slowly. She honestly had too much other crap to deal with. She didn't need this love-struck boy interrogating her.

"Ashley. Think, Trish." Brian's voice snapped harshly, as if the whole Ashley using him lie had just washed over him now. "You told me she was only trying to get Matt back. She told me she wasn't. I want the truth, Trish. Please." His voice softened as he said this, almost like he was about to break down in sobs. Trish squuezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Brian..." She repeated as thoughts raced through her chaotic mind. Ashley was practically her best friend. Would she really jeopardize her relationship with Brian for Jillian? The blonde girl she barely knew? Her heart raced even more as she opened her mouth again, "I didn't lie to you. Me and Jillian were trying to save you from being crushed. Ashley... she's just trying to defend herself from getting caught. If I were you, I'd break things off with her before she does it to you. For your own good, of course..." Trish explained slowly, trying not make things too obvious. The only response Trish got out of that was the soft click of Brian hanging up. The Canadian felt something prick behind her eyes and lowered the phone to her side. Now the only thing she wanted to do was crawl in a corner and cry.

* * *

"If you need anything, just let us know. We'll be here in no time." Stacy waved and smiled at Trish as the shoter blonde climbed out of the car and walked up to Jay's front door without a word. The car pulled out of the driveway and drove off, music blasting from the speakers. Trish wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and opened the door. What she saw was not something she was expecting.

Jay and everyone else were all crowded around on the couch, mumbling words of comfort to something Trish couldn't get a good look at. Adam was hugging the blonde person and Amy was rubbing her back. Jeff was talking to the person, saying things like "everything'll be okay" and "things happen for a reason". Matt was agreeing with everything Jeff was saying and had his hand on her shoulder. Jay's hand was on her knee and he was nodding along with the Hardys. Trish took a few steps closer to the group and her jaw dropped.

"Ashley...?" She let out lowly, but it still caught everyone's immediate attention. All at once, their eyes narrowed at her. "What happened...?" She asked, even if she already knew the answer. Brian had listened to her and broke up with Ashley. That soon?

"You would know, skank." Ashley spat as she forced herself out of her friends' grasps. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair sticking to her face from the tears, and her mascara running, stainging her face. She was shaking, to make matters worse. Trish tensed as Ashley said that. Never would she have thought she would be called that.

"What did you call me?" Something inside the Canadian snapped. No one was ever going to call her anything along the lines of a slut. Ashley's eyes narrowed even more as she tried to push tears back.

"You heard me! Why the fuck did you do that!? You knew I really liked him! You're such a fuckin' spotlight whore! The world doesn't fuckin' revolve around you, Trish!" Ashley screamed, not once thinking about, or caring, that Jay's mom could be right upstairs. Trish fully gave up on the innocent act. It was pretty clear Brian had told Ashley that Jilliand and her were behind everything.

"I did nothing wrong here, alright!? Everyone here knows that you were just using Brian to make Matt jealous! You're not over him! I can tell, so can everyone else in the whole fuckin' school!" Trish yelled as she balled her hands into fists. "So you're the whore here, not me, bitch!"

"You're such a fuckin' poser, Trish. We all thought you were different! You're not a ditzy, bitchy, slut like Stacy, Melina, and Candice, so stop acting like you are! You're just this loser named Trash from Canada who no one's going to like after hearing about this!" Ashley growled before she could stop herself. Trish felt her throat tighten up into a knot at those words. The New York native didn't have to go that far to prove her point that Trish had made a mistake.

"Fine, you want to talk about posers?" Trish countered as she blinked back tears of frustration, "You're the one that walks around in combat boots and fishnets thinking you're some hot punk chick. Newsflash Trashley, you're not! So why don't you stop trying to be Amy and try being what you really are? A bitchy, two-faced skank!" Trish exclaimed, letting out all of her bottled-up anger. Ashley's eyes teared up at that. Her bottom lip pouted out and a sob slithered up into her throat.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She snapped and pointed to the door as the sob was finally let out and she fell to her knees. Her body shook with each sob as the tears and mascara started to trail down her cheeks once again. Matt and Adam instantly rushed to Ashley's sides, hugging her and glaring at Trish. Jay only watched Trish for a while, completely at a loss for words. Jeff slumped his shoulders and looked away, refusing to look at Trish. Instead, he dropped to his knees next to Ashley and buried his face in her blonde hair. Amy instantly jumped off the couch and marched up to Trish.

"What the fuck is your problem!? We welcome you with open arms and you treat us like that!?" The red head motioned to Ashley. Trish winced at the loudness of her voice, "Just leave. No one wants you here. Not anymore, bitch." Amy's hazel eyes clouded up with anger as she shook her head. Trish, feeling useless, glared at Amy. Not knowing what else to do, she drew her hand back and let it fly forward, connecting with Amy's cheek before anyone knew what had happened.

Amy fell backwards at the force of the impact as she grabbed her check. Everyone's breathing was caught in their throats. No one ever slapped Amy like that and got away with it. Trish stood there, feeling rooted to her spot.

"BITCH!" Amy screamed and tackled Trish to the floor, ripping her hair up and then throwing her head back to the floor. She wildly began throwing punches at Trish's face. Jeff and Adam were the first ones to leap up and over to the two girls.

"Amy!" Adam tried to get his arms around Amy's thin waist and pry her and Trish apart. Jeff let his own arms wrap around Trish's waist, was busy yelling and trying to kick Amy off of her. The red head was only trying to claw her way back to Trish. Matt wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders and rubbed her arm in comfort as Jay still stared at the scene unfolding. Once both girls were seperated, Adam held Amy back comfortably.

"Trish, just go. It's better for everyone if you just stayed at Stacy's or something tonight." He explained quietly, refusing to look at her. Trish's brown eyes only stared at the boy she considered a friend. Was he taking their side? Carefully, she looked up at Jeff, who was still holding her. But his gaze was elsewhere, as if he didn't want to look at her. Trish numbly crawled out of his arms and to the door as her mind rattled inside her head. Her heart was racing inside her chest even more than ever and her legs felt like Jell-o. Without a second look back, she walked out the door.

No one even bothered to watch her leave.

* * *

**A/N**: Eventful much? Hopefully you all still love me. Haha. Next chapter, hopefully, will have new characters and events.


	17. Better Off Alone

**A/N**:

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen - "Better Off Alone"**

"What's up with her?" Paul whispered quietly as he leaned closer to Brian during homeroom, obviously talking about Trish. The dirty blonde boy lightly shrugged, not really thinking straight right now. He still felt pretty guilty about the whole Ashley thing. Trish was close with Ashley and she knew her better than him, so she was only trying to help him out, right?

Jillian frowned as she studied the back of Trish's head. The blonde Canadian was slouched over, biting down on her lip with her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes seemed to be teary. The other three students continued watching her, only two really concerned with what was up.

"Uhm... Trish? Are you feeling okay?" Jillian half-whispered, unsure of what to say or think. Trish only continued to stay in her same position, causing Jillian to worry even more. Paul sent a nervous glance over to Jillian before shaking his head and sighing. "Trish, please say something. Anything." Jillian continued, begging now. Paul opened his mouth to say something but the door to the room slamming closed caught everyone's attention.

All at once, everyone's conversations died down and all eyes focused on the tall blonde girl standing there, her hands on her hips and a saucy smile planted on her glossy lips.

"Mr. Long, I need to borrow Trish for a few minutes. Cheerleading business." Stacy lied sneakily as she eyed Mr. Long up and down a bit. The man only nodded before continuing with his paper work.

"Don't be too long. Homeroom ends in a few minutes." He warned without once glancing up at either girl. Stacy's smile continued to grow as she let her eyes rest on Trish, who numbly stood up. She honestly didn't feel like going anywhere right now, non the less with someone who seemed as perky as Stacy was. Jillian frowned as she watched her friend and Stacy leave the classroom. Something was definitely up with her today.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the pout?" Stacy asked comfortingly as she wrapped her arm around Trish's shoulders. The Canadian let out a tiny sigh and shook her head, forcing the thoughts into the back of her mind before she could let tears form again. The tall Baltimore native blinked and her smile died down a few notches. "C'mon, you can tell me. I'm, like, practically your best friend, am I not?" The pair stopped walking once they went inside the bathroom and Stacy turned Trish so that her body was facing hers. "You can trust me with anything, I swear."

"I... I dunno." Trish forced herself to watch the ground instead of Stacy's pleading eyes. Something inside of her wanted to be able to trust and believe Stacy, but there was a part of her that wanted to keep this all inside of her and let her figure out what to do and who to believe. "It's nothing anyway. Just this fight with... Ashley and everyone..."

"Wait... So... You _really_ did do it?" Stacy questioned, her perfectly thin eyebrow shooting up in disbelief. Trish snapped her gaze in Stacy's direction.

Did what? What do she really do? Swallowing nervously, Trish felt her heart beat quicken at all of the possible thoughts inside her mind.

"W... What did I do?" She choked out, feeling more than ready to throw up her water from this morning. She couldn't even eat and barely got the water down for breakfast. After being kicked out of Jay's yesterday pretty much, she went to Melina's house that night and borrowed her clothes for the day, which everyone could tell.

Melina was the only girl in school with black mico-mini skirts this short, knee-length black high-heeled boots, and tight and low sparkly red tank tops. Trish didn't exactly favor the outfit, but she wasn't going to complain.

"You broke up Brian and Ashley..." Stacy shook her head slowly before her smile returned and seemed to light up the bathroom, "Oh my gosh... That's, like, totally un-Trish like! I love it!" Stacy gleefully announced as she shook her soft blonde hair over her shoulders. "I over-heard Jay and Jeff talking about it in homeroom. I think you did a good job. That boy could do so much better than that five cent punk-wanna-be hooker." Stacy nodded approvingly.

Trish searched Stacy's face for any sort of sarcasm, but came back empty handed. The tall girl was being one-hundred percent truthful and honest.

"Thanks..." Trish mumbled quietly as she crossed her arms over her stomach. She felt a little better, but not much.

Ashley was still her friend, as much as either girl wanted to deny it right now. They were still the two blonde chicks who hung out with the school's biggest idiots and punk rocker red head. This was just a huge bump in the road and it would be over come soon. It was just a missing puzzle piece or a sudden sharp turn.

They would get over this and then look back on it and laugh. Right...?

"No problem." Stacy quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a mascara tube and placed her purse on a sink. She took out the wand and turned to Trish. "Oh, hun. Your make-up is all smudged up." She muttered as she went on to fix up Trish's cosmetics. "But anyway, really. You did a fantastic job. You're practically becoming one of us. I think it might be time to replace Melina, anyway."

Stacy mumbled the last part quieter than anything else, in case there were cameras or someone in the stalls. Trish nearly choked on her air and her eyes widened.

"What?!" Trish let out in a high-pitched whisper. "You can't replace Melina. She, like, lives for you guys!" She almost went and shook her head, but stopped at remembering Stacy was fixing her make up. Stacy stopped for a moment or two, studying Trish for a while. She pouted out her bottom lip before replacing the mascara tube for an eyeliner stick. She continued on her merry way with Trish's looks in her hands now.

"But still. You're new, you have a fresher, fuller taste on things. I really think you can help to improve what we're missing. I mean, we don't even have a name for ourselves and Melina isn't helping at all. And she's kinda getting fat. Like, seriously. I think it's those natural Latina curves or whatever, but it's still fat. I just think this is the best thing for everyone. Trust me. But... uh... keep this between us for now, alright? I don't need everyone in school finding out before I do it properly. Thanks, sweetie." Stacy finished up with Trish's eyeliner and quickly applied some eyeshadow to Trish's eye lids.

Trish nodded slowly. Her moods were rapidly changing nowadays. Her tiny bit of happiness of doing a good job with Brian and Ashley had faded away and was replaced with guilt that was twenty times the size of her joy.

"Okay." Stacy finished up with a few coats of lip gloss and then replaced everything in her purse. She zipped it closed and placed it back on her shoulder. "Now remember, it's between me and you, no one else. Got it?" When Trish nodded, Stacy planted a smile on her lips, "Good. Thanks, Trishy." With a quick hug, she dashed out of the bathroom, her head held high as if she accomplished some unknown goal.

Trish stayed back in the bathroom, ignoring the ringing bell that ended homeroom. It was as if someone wanted her to crawl in a hole and die, and that idea was looking better and better with each passing second.

* * *

"Oh, oh, okay. So just because it was my Pepsi can and you drank it all, I still have to throw it out?" Matt raised an eyebrow at Adam curiously as he smirked lightly. Adam nodded defiantly as he shoved the Pepsi can back to his best friend.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means." He concluded and showed a toothy smile. The North Carolina native groaned and irrtaibly pushed himself up away from the table and snatched the can from it, stalking over to the garabage can.

Jay and Jeff both rolled their eyes while Amy picked at a salad and Ashley continued texting someone on her cell phone. Jeff's eyes wandered away from the table and over to one that was rather far away. He sighed and slumped his shoulders as his gaze lingered on the tiny blonde who was drinking her water slowly.

"Hey Jeffy, you alright?" Amy raised her eyebrow at him after glancing up from her salad, seeing as she lost interest in it a while ago. Jeff blinked his green eyes and returned to looking at his friends. The ones who would never leave him under any conditions...

"Yeah..." He let out quietly as he pushed his still purple hair out of his eyes. He would've changed it to a different color last night, but he was too depressed to. Ashley finally put her cell phone away.

"Look, Jeffy. We're better off without her, alright? She acted like our friend to our faces and then turned around and hurt us behind our backs." The punk blonde wrapped her arms around him in a hug and leaned her head on his shoulder, as if comforting herself as well as him. Jeff leaned his head on hers and couldn't help but let his sight wander back to Trish.

And even as much as he didn't want to admit it, deep down inside he knew that Ashley was right.

* * *

Trish squeezed her eyes shut as memories of what Stacy had said earlier came back into her mind. She balled her hands into fists and let her nails dig into her palms. She knew that she had to tell Melina, even if she had promised Stacy she wouldn't tell anyone else.

But Melina was so sweet and caring, she just wouldn't be able to allow herself to take her spot in the group. Even if the brunette looked like one of those high-class, snobby bitches that everyone was convinced she was, she really wasn't. She was a human being. A real girl. Someone who was caught up in all of this drama and wanting to fit in. No one, especially not her, deserved to be ditched by their friends for someone who had just come here.

The bell rang, indicating the end of lunch. Stacy, Candice, Melina, Mercury, Nitro, Randy, and John all at once stood up all talking at once it seemed like. Trish slowly stood up as she swallowed unsurely. Now was pretty much the only time she could tell Melina. It would make the most sense, right? The guys all left the room, leaving the girls alone with the rest of the crowd. They always seemed to be leaving rooms in a rush to go cause a ruckus somewhere else.

"Uhm... Mel, come here." Trish reached out and grabbed Melina's upper arm. The Los Angeles girl blinked at Trish's sudden touch but once she saw her pleading eyes, she nodded slowly. Stacy and Candice disappeared into the crowd as if they didn't realize the two girls were staying behind. "We need to talk." Melina frowned at her friend, but nodded nontheless. She then allowed herself to be dragged into the nearest bathroom.

"Uhm, ow... ow... ow..." The tiny girl moaned as Trish's grip on her tightened, her nails digging into her flesh. At hearing this, Trish's face turned a light shade of pink and she immediently let go. Melina sighed in relief as she pouted at her red arm where nail marks were rightfully there. "Thanks..." She mumbled. Trish took in a deep breath.

"Please, Mel. Do anything but thank me." Trish begged desperately as she clasped her hands together, as if praying nothing horrible would happen. Melina crossed her arms stiffly across her stomach and her eyes narrowed at Trish.

"What did you do?" She questioned a bit harsher than she intended. But the tone of Trish's voice made her feel unusually uncomfortable. Trish blinked at her.

"Uhm... Whatever you do, please don't kill me. I had nothing to do with anything." Trish chewed on her lip as she said this. Her palms began to grow clammy as her heart raced. How were you supposed to tell someone you were replacing them?

"Trish, you're scaring me. Once again, I repeat, what did you do?" Melina reached out and grabbed Trish's shoulders lightly. The same caring, concerned, motherly look that was on her face last night when Trish had arrived at her place was back, making Trish feel even worse.

"I'm so so so sorry, but..." Trish's eyes brimmed with tears as she said this. She knew that she was hurting one of the only friends she had and she hated it. "Stacy wants to replace you with me..." The look on Melina's face instantly changed from concerned to shock. Her eyes widened and she froze, her arms falling to her sides and her jaw looked ready to drop, even if her lips didn't part.

"W... what?" Melina felt her eyes grow teary at that and her heart seemed to have stopped. There was a loud ringing in her ears as well, giving her a pounding headache. Trish closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Stacy told me this morning when she left homeroom that she wanted to replace you. I have a fuller, fresher taste on things and that I'm new and people like me or something like that she said. Oh, Mel... I feel terrible." Trish felt ready to let out a sob as she pulled Melina into a tight, loving hug. Melina could barely hug her back. The shock was too much. It was almost as if she was frozen in place. "I'm so sorry."

The only thing left Melina felt she could do was cry. And that was exactly what she did. She buried her face in Trish's hair and shoulder and wrapped her arms around Trish's body and just let her tears flow. The throbbing headache was even worse and she almost choked on a sob, but she continued crying.

Trish even allowed herself to cry with her. She never even wanted to see this side of the bossy, intelligent, beautiful Latina, even if she knew that even she had it. And that was what scared her the most.

* * *

**A/N**: Awh. Poor Mel. I really didn't want to do that to her but... it had to be done. Survival of the fittest, eh? Haha. Anyway, Miz, Triple H, Shawn, and Undertaker (and anyone else you guys request before I update) WILL appear in the next chapter. If I forget, I allow you to come and kick my ass. Fair enough? :) Please R&R.


	18. Stab My Heart

**A/N**: WHO MISSED ME!? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I love you all, as you know. And... don't kill me. I've never read the book _Julius Caesar_ so I have no bloody clue what the hell happens, I'm just going by what wikipedia told me, haha.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - "Stab My Heart"**

"Now, who would like to tell me what they thought about the book Julius Caesar?" Mr. Bischoff asked the following morning as he held the book in his hand, walking up and down the aisles, carefully watching the students sit there in thought. He grinned at seeing Matt Striker raise his hand almost instantly.

Trish frowned as she sat there unsurely, her mind elsewhere. She really couldn't concentrate on school work right now. Not when her social life was crumbling right before her eyes. Melina glared at her desk in frustration. Stacy wasn't returning any of her texts, almost like she knew that she knew about her devious scheme. Candice's only reply was "Busy, big test in Young's - XOXO Candi"

Melina clenched her fists and let her cell phone fall back into her purse.

"Ahh, Melina. Would you care to explain your thoughts on Julius Caesar?" Mr. Bischoff asked, a half smile on his face. He knew the brunette wasn't really thinking about any of this and he had clearly seen her cell phone, but he had led it slide. He never really was one for getting students in trouble.

"Surely. I'd love to." Melina gave a faux grin, her anger very evident on her face. She cleared her throat, thinking over what to say. Truthfully, she had read the book as soon as it was assigned. _I'm not a stupid plastic bimbo like Stacy and Candice, that's why they're replacing me..._ She mentally growled, blinking feverously. Trish sat there, staring at Melina, worry clearly in her eyes. A couple other kids turned their full attenion on the Latina, waiting for her response.

"I think that Caesar is a complete self-conceited idiot who needs to be taught a lesson. I mean, honestly, why should Caesar get to stomp around like a giant while the rest of why try not to get squashed underneath his humungous feet? Since when is it okay for someone to be the boss of everyone? That's not what Rome's about! Besides, Brutus is just as smart as Caesar. Brutus is just as cute as Caesar. People like Brutus just as much as they like Caesar. I think we should just all stab Caesar!" Melina was practically yelling by the time she was finished, her eyes blazing in fury at her words.

Trish stared at her, completely dumb-founded. Mr. Bischoff also stared, a look of surprise on his face, his eyes blinking. "That's all." The brunetter crossed her legs and went back to glaring a hole into her desk. Trish couldn't believe it. Sure she expected Melina to be upset, but angry? She slowly shook her head and turned back to the front of the class room only to catch Jay's gaze.

He turned away from her and went back to doodling after shaking his head slowly, almost like it was in disappointment.

"Uhm... That's a very interesting perspective... Thank you, Melina." Mr. Bischoff chuckled nervously at his student's sudden outburst. He cleared his throat and walked back up to the front of the room, studying the book in his hand for a few moments.

The class remained silent, all still in shock of Melina's speech. The Latina didn't seem to notice anybody staring at her though. "Moving on... Adam, what did you think of the book?" The teacher asked slowly, silently praying he would get an acceptable answer.

Adam's head snapped up from his doodle of a star as he blinked blankly. Jay turned around in his seat to watch Adam unsurely, waiting for him to speak. Amy also turned to watch her friend, a small smirk on her face at his cluelessness.

"Eh... Well, there's this guy named Caesar..." Adam began as he tumbled through his thoughts, trying to put together a perfect sentence. He leaned back into his chair with a grin, feeling very well about what was about to escape from his lips. Amy silently groaned. She knew that look. Jay just turned back around with a tiny chuckle. Both were thinking the same thing: Mr. Bischoff didn't know what was about to hit him.

"And well, this Caesar guy is all 'Grr, I'm gonna rule Rome and there's nothing you pansy asses can do about it, cause I'm Caesar!' and well, his favorite food was, of course, Caesar salad. Obviously, he made the townsfolk eat tons of Caesar salad so they could prepare for war against his arch-nemesis, Brutus. Brutus, on the other hand, he enjoyed..." Adam paused to think over his words, tapping his chin in thought.

"He enjoyed beef cake. And so since the people back then were cannibles, they liked Brutus better, but they were afraid of Caesar, so they continued to elect him as their president. The end." Adam grinned broadly, sticking out his chin in admiration of himself. Mr. Bischoff stared at his student for a while, quietly putting together what he was getting at.

Jay snickered quietly in his seat, as well as Amy. Mr. Bischoff felt his jaw feel ready to drop, so he opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you, Adam." He shook his head. He really didn't need to ask on whether or not the young Canadian had read the book. Mr. Bischoff frowned as he looked around the room and it's lack of raised hands. Melina was still glaring a hole into her desk and he was pretty sure she hadn't blinked, and Adam was being congratulated by Amy and Jay.

He rubbed his head slowly, deciding to pick another student to answer his plea. Hopefully this one wasn't as violent as Melina's or as completey idiotic as Adam's. "Ahh. Trish. Care to shine some light on this rather dark subject?" He silently prayed that she read the book and knew something about what was going on. She seemed like the book smart type, anyway.

Trish blinked at her name before biting down on her lip, slowly frowning at being called upon. With a tiny shrug, she nodded.

"Uh... sure?" She tapped her nails on her desk and thought over the book. To be honest, she read the book about three times and she completely understood it. Her mind just wasn't on right today. There was so much going on outside of school that she totally blanked on what the book was about. She closed her eyes, silently thinking about the book.

"Uhm... The book is basically about the conflicting dilemmas we all face in life. Loyalty, reputation, patriotism, honor and friendship. There's ups and downs with all of those throughout the book, but in the end it only goes to show that real friends are the ones who are there by your side no matter what." Trish paused, searching for the right words.

"In life, the only friends who matter are the ones that don't care if you mess up a couple times and they put the bad stuff in the past and let you keep on living your life. They're not just friends, they're family. And sometimes... sometimes families fight, but in the end, things work out, because you're a family. You work through the tiny problems because you know what's important in life." Jay allowed his gaze to wander towards Trish as she spoke, regret forming on his face.

Amy licked her dry lips, sliding down into her seat a bit as she continued to doodle her name into the margin. Adam turned away, studying the floor. Trish felt her heart pick up speed and tears sprang to her eyes, but she pushed them back down. She hadn't hoped to have gotten this into her explanation, it just happened. Melina felt her heart twist and she studied Trish quietly, swallowing nervously.

"It doesn't matter how rich you are or how beautiful you are. As long as you stay loyal to the ones who mean the most to you, follow your heart and have some dignity, you can survive happily without jealously, anger, and petty little fights over who's dating who and who stole who's best friend. Just stay true to yourself and things'll always work out in the end." Trish shrugged as she stared at her desk, her heart beat slowing down.

Mr. Bischoff stared in amazement. He truly had started to believe Trish didn't read the book when she was stuttering at first. As much as he wanted to cry and hug the petite blonde, he didn't.

"Amazing. Great job, Trish." With a knowing wink, Mr. Bischoff once again looked around the room for a new student, hoping they could continue doing well. Trish sighed and glanced up shyly, once again catching the gaze of Jay. But this time, regret was clear in his eyes and she could tell he knew she was hurt by all of this.

* * *

"No!" Ashley defiantly shook her head, gripping the lunch table as she squeezed her eyes shut. She clenched her jaw while she turned her head away. Mike "The Miz" Mizanin pouted playfully as he continued to hold out his spoon towards her.

"Please? For me? Your best friend..." He playfully grinned, moving the spoon full of brown liquid towards her mouth. Just the stench of it made Ashley want to gag and throw up somewhere. The tiny blonde continued to pry herself away from him.

"No!" She repeated, more harshly this time. "God only knows what's in that stupid Mystery Lunch. For all I know, some poor, innocent, living, breathing cow that had a loving family and a purpose in this life could've been tortured and slaughtered and chopped up into tiny bite sized pieces before being put in there. Think about it! He had feelings, too!" The New York native felt her eyes well up at the thought of some poor cow being killed for someone's lunch.

Miz paused what he was doing long enough to stare at his friend in disbelief.

"You have problems. Meat is good. Meat is life. Just try it for me!" He thrusted the spoon towards her again, a grin forming on his face. Ashley glared daggers at him, slapping his hand away quietly, a scowl planted on her face.

"Once again, I repeat, NO!" She snapped, crossing her arms stiffly across her stomach as she eyed him warily. Miz sighed in defeat as he put the spoon back into the bowl. The boy sent a pleading look towards Triple H and Shawn Michaels, both who were lost in their own conversation on the other side of the table. "Can I ask you guys something?" Ashley questioned as she leaned her elbows on the table, eyebrow raising as she shoved the bowl away from her slowly.

"Knock yourself out." Shawn shrugged as he looked away from Triple H and his story about how he screwed up his knee trying to run away from Stephanie's "humungous guard dog". Ashley frowned before giving them an incredulous look.

"Why the hell are you two sitting here? Don't you guys usually sit by Stephanie in the main office or with someone other than me? Miz, I can understand, he's an idiot and usually drops by. But you two?" The blonde girl continued raising her eyebrow at the duo, surprise clearly written on her face.

Where was the rest of the guys anyway? It wasn't like them, especially Adam, to miss lunch.

"To be honest, we don't know. Just decided, 'Hey, there's an empty seat and Ash looks lonely'" Triple H shrugged as he took a sip of his water bottle. Shawn nodded in agreement, a smile planted on his face. Ashley nodded as she looked towards the doors of the cafeteria.

She smiled in relief when she saw Amy walk in, hands in pockets as she held her head high, although she looked like she was ready to kill something. Jeff and Matt trailed behind, Jeff muttering words of apology and saying he loved Amy more than she'd ever know. Still no Jay or Adam, though.

"What did he do now?" Ashley grinned, turning her entire attention on the trio. Amy ignored Miz, Triple H, and Shawn as she took her seat next to Ashley angirly. She bit down on her lip as if it would keep her from screaming out in frustration. Jeff seemed to have given up trying to comfort Amy as he sat on the other side of Miz, as far away as he could get from the red head. Matt sat beside Amy, shaking his head.

"Jeff managed to get Amy a week's worh of detention for accidentally ratting her out on skipping. But that's not all..." Matt trailed off as he eyed Jeff slowly. The purple-haired boy silently slouched over, slumping his shoulders. Amy dug her nails into her jeans, ignoring the immense pain she was bringing upon herself. Ashley glanced at Jeff curiously before looking back at Matt, unsure of what to say or do.

"He also got her a zero on her huge test in Mrs. Young's class because he was talking to her and guess what? It gets even better, believe me. He also managed to lose her Science project. Yeah, the one she worked on for two months. Wonder what Mr. Lawler'll have to say about that." Matt grinned as if he were proud of himself. Amy sent a dark glare in Jeff's direction, not bothering to hide it. Ashley could tell from the look on her face that she was way beyond pissed. The red head was usually really good when it came to grades. Always an A+ student. She just wasn't so good behavior-wise.

"Oh my god." Ashley, Miz, Triple H and Shawn all let out at once, each staring at Jeff in disbelief. Jeff muttered something incoherant and turned away from the group, crossing his arms as he gazed around the lunch room. He frowned at not seeing Trish anywhere.

"So now Amy's out to kill Jeff." Matt concluded with a smirk and winced when Amy glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Ashley shook her head as she wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, things'll get better. They always do." The petite blonde smiled knowingly. Amy closed her eyes and sighed as she nodded, but still placing a memo in the back of her mind to kick the living shit out of Jeff today after school.

"Guys, I'm gonna go somewhere I'm wanted. See ya later." With a sarcastic roll of his eyes, Jeff stood up. Raising his eyebrows up at the group, he pointed at Triple H and Shawn for a few moments before opening his mouth to talk, only to be cut off.

"Don't ask." Ashley said before he could get a word out. "Bye Jeff." She waved as he nodded at her blankly. He turned on his heel and strolled away, not once looking back. He knew this whole Trish thing was screwed up and that was why he wanted to make things better.

The guys just couldn't possibly hate Trish for the rest of their lives, could they? He shook his head at his thoughts as he left the cafeteria, trying to figure out where Trish would go at a time like this.

* * *

"Babe, what's wrong?" John asked slowly as he raised an eyebrow at Trish, continuing to hold her in his arms on his lap. Trish shrugged lightly and leaned her head on his chest quietly. John kissed her head as if it would make her speak sooner.

Stacy and everybody told them to meet them outside for lunch, but it seemed as if Trish and John were the only ones on time. Neither really cared much. To John, it seemed like forever since him and Trish were able to be alone. The blonde just didn't want to have to face Stacy. She'd just feel too rotton.

"Trishy. You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" John twisted his head so that he was looking at her face. Trish nodded solomnly.

"Yeah, I know. It's nothing, don't worry. Just didn't get enough sleep last night is all." She lied, putting on a tiny smile, trying to reassure John, as well as herself that was all. John nodded quietly, but he didn't look too convinced.

"If you say so." He let his chin rest on Trish's head, gazing out across the grassy field where usually the football players and cheerleaders hung out. There was still no sign of anybody else. "Hey, look, you free tonight?" John asked as if he said it everyday of his life. Trish blinked, trying to think over her schedule. After a few moments, she nodded.

"Yeah. Why?" She questioned, peering up at him, although she didn't sound or look too interested in anything he was saying to her. John shrugged, continuing to look away from her, instead watching Mark Calloway, or Undertaker as people dubbed him, sit underneath a tree, Jeff Hardy standing before him, hands on hips. John mentally rolled his eyes but said nothing about the scene.

"I was just curious if you wanted to come over tonight. Got that movie Stacy said you wanted to see. Ahh, what was it again?" John frowned, trying to think back to what Stacy had told him earlier when she was yelling at him to act more "boyfriendly" towards the blonde Canadian.

Obviously, the tall girl wanted everything to go off without a hitch. But how long was she planning on keeping her plot going? If anything, it was making Trish even more popular than she would be if they left her alone.

"_How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days_?" Trish asked, staring up at him with a bit of hope in her eyes. John let a look of shock adorn his face as he grinned down at her, making Trish offer him a small smile.

"Yes. Exactly. I got that. So, what'd you say?" John tilted his head to the side, blue eyes steadily watching her intently. Trish nodded, her smile still clear. At least tonight would be looking up. She really needed happy right now in her life.

"Of course I'll come." She grinned, leaning her head against his chest once again. John hugged her, mumbling a "Good" in her ear. He let his eyes wander back to Undertaker and Jeff. The boy who looked ready to kill anything at any given moment was pointing in their direction quietly. Jeff spun around on his heel to see where he was pointing, but a look of disbelief crossed his features as he spotted the pair.

John continued to watch them, not caring if he was caught staring. Jeff turned back to Undertaker before trudging off away from him and in the opposite direction of Trish and John. Trish had silently been watching Jeff, her eyes clouding up as if she would start to cry. Did Jeff just reject her smile?

"Hey, Highschool's Hottest Couple!" Torrie's unmistakable voice filled Trish's ears, causing the tiny blonde to glance up from Jeff's retreating figure. Dave waved quietly from beside Torrie, having his arm around her waist. The Idaho native grinned as she stopped before John and Trish, playing with her bleached blonde hair.

Trish was surprised the blonde didn't get in trouble for her black micro-mini skirt, barely-there pink tube top and high heels that made her legs look Stacy-long. Torrie let herself gracefully plop down beside Trish and John, Dave opting for leaning against the table with his arms crossed.

"So, did any of you catch the latest news about the Ashley, Brian, Jillian, Trish saga? I heard Brian was sleeping with Jillian behind Trashley's back and that Trish helped to shed some light on the situation. That was so nice. That boy could do better, believe me." Torrie waved the air off as if it were nothing. Trish froze and John felt it. He carefully studied Trish's body actions before looking back at Torrie.

"Hm, I didn't hear that one. I heard that Jillian and Ashley had a bet going on about Brian and he found out and Trish helped him get back at the duo." Dave shrugged his shoulders as he looked Torrie over for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Torrie also shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Eh, same story, different version. I'm sure all are true, anyway. As long as Brian and Trashley are broken up, I'm fine. I felt bad for that boy. The last thing he needs is some punk wanna-be dragging him down the social ladder." She explained rationally, a grin forming on her glossy lips. Trish went to open her mouth to defend Ashley, but stopped herself. Ash was getting exactly what she deserved, right?

"I'm so sorry, but it took forever to find one-hundred and twenty words about appropriate clothing." Stacy rolled her eyes, obviously talking about Mrs. Young's class where she and Candice had gotten multiple complaints about their attire today.

Of course, Mrs. Young went and made the two write a whole essay about appropriate outfits to wear to school and why they were better than walking around in your underwear. Trish looked her friends over. Their outfits were better than Torrie's by a little bit.

She guessed Tor's teachers were less strict than Mrs. Young. Stacy was wearing an equally as short blue micro-mini ripped jean skirt that she guessed was from Hollister that matched the tall blonde's light pink Hollister "HCO Love" shirt that just barely made it to the middle of her stomach. Candice wore a skin-tight black mini skirt that was a bit shorter than Torrie's and a black halter top with "Hottie" written in silver across the front. It just barely reached her stomach, much like Stacy's.

Melina stood next to them, wearing the most appropriate outfit, which consisted of a respectable length blue jean mini skirt and a v-neck brown tank top that reached her belly button. Trish nodded to what Stacy said quietly.

"No problem." John chirped as he watched Nitro and Randy walk up, placing themselves beside John. Stacy flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking out across the football field, much like John had done earlier. Melina crossed her arms across her stomach, watching Stacy silently for a bit.

Today, she couldn't help but feel a bit left out. The tall blonde had been getting along a little too well with Trish and was always talking to Candice, only talking to Melina if she needed something or if she had to get out of her way. The brunette had a feeling that today would be the day both her and Trish were dreading.

But there was just no way to read what was going through Stacy's mind. You think she's going to give you a hug, she walks right past you. You think she's going to talk to you, she only calls out someone else's name.

"So, are you all free tomorrow to go the mall? I need some new clothes." Stacy gazed at each of her friends, playing with her hair boredly. A couple of them mumbled affirmatives.

"Oh, I can't. I'm stuck babysitting." Trish piped up, although she knew it was a lie. Melina even knew it was. The two were planning on hanging out tomorrow at the beach, but they had to keep it a secret from Stacy. Neither wanted Stacy to get on their case about why they were hanging out so much lately.

"Oh, what about Saturday?" Stacy asked, once again receiving positives from everybody, but Melina. The Latina nervously cleared her throat as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm busy. My cousin's getting married and I promised to be a bride's maid." With a sigh, Melina slumped her shoulders, shaking her head slowly. Trish nodded at what her friend had said. It was true and she knew it. It was all the Perez's had been talking about ever since her arrival. They even invited her to come along, but she would feel weird, so she politely declined.

"Fine, we'll just go without you then." Stacy waved Melina off as if she weren't there. Trish's eyes widened, as well as Melina's. The brunette couldn't believe it. Stacy always changed her plans so that everybody could go together. There was never a Stacy, Candice, Melina, Randy and Nitro. Or even a Stacy, Candice, Melina and John. And certainly, never a Stacy, Candice, Trish, Nitro, John and Randy.

Melina swallowed her pride, looking away before she felt her emotions go out of hand. Trish was right. Stacy was planning on getting rid of her. But the thing that bothered her the most was that she didn't know when.

* * *

"Hey, do you have the notes from Science?" Brian asked quietly, leaning forward in his seat to talk to a girl Trish had never really paid any attention to. She didn't mean to, but she kept watching Brian today. It was especially hard because everybody kept talking about the Brian, Ashley, Jillian, Trish rumors.

The girl in front of Brian turned around with a glare. Her hazel eyes were narrowed down to slits and she pushed her long dark brown hair out of her face. Brian blinked blankly, staring at her quietly.

"Not for you." She snapped, turning back around with a huff. Brian continued staring at the back of her head unsurely. Jillian barely peeked up from her notes, biting down on her lip while Paul chuckled from behind Brian. Trish let her eyes wander between the girl and Brian, who had a dumb-founded look on his face.

"But... Rose, we're friends, right? I helped you get un-lost when you first got here. C'mon, help a friend out!" He exclaimed in a whisper, pouting slightly as he grabbed her shoulder desperately. The girl, Rose Murrow, turned back around slowly, still glaring at the dirty-blonde haired man.

"Yeah, before you went and cheated on Ashley." She replied darkly, shoving his hands off of her and looking back to the front of the room, ending the conversation. Brian raised his eyebrow as he glanced over at Paul, who shrugged emptily.

"For the record, he didn't cheat on Ashley. She was the one using him. Why don't you get your facts straight?" Jillian spat, hate in her voice as she gave Rose her own glare. The girl rolled her eyes, but still didn't turn back around. Trish swallowed nervously. There really was no way of escaping this whole ordeal. She raised her hand, instantly catching Mr. Long's attention.

"Yes, Trish?" He asked, pointing at her with his chin as he eyed her. A few students turned to look at Trish blankly. The blonde closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her forehead.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She questioned, staring at Mr. Long, hope in her eyes, as well as a bit of hurt. Mr. Long eyed her for a few moments before nodding.

"Go ahead. The pass is on my desk." He motioned towards his neat and tidy desk in the back of the room. Trish nodded as she stood up towards it, quickly finding the pass. With a tiny glance in Brian's direction, she slipped out of the room. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. All of these people talking and all of these rumors made her head hurt.

And the thing that bothered her the most was that more than half of them made her seem like the good guy.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R.


	19. Weight Of The World

**A/N**: ...this story is over two years old, man... Either it's just so amazingly super that it can't possibly end within two years or the author is a lazy bitch. I vote for the first one, please. :) Haha. Anyhow, updates are better late than never, no? I have no lame excuses this time. Gah. Sorryy.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - "Weight of the World"**

Trish quirked a curious eyebrow in John's general direction as she watched him set up the DVD player later on that night. After a back and forth argument with Melina on whether or not she should get dressed up for tonight's occassion, Trish had opted for a casual style of jeans and a t-shirt. The Latina had disagreed, claiming that the blonde had to always look sophisticated and alluring around her boyfriend. Trish had simply told her that her highlights had gone to her head.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Trish held back a small giggle, brown eyes still watching John intently, although her lazy posture on the black wrap-around couch showed no intentions of getting up to help. Upon hearing her question, John stood up straight, wagging about five wires in her direction.

"Of course I'm doing it right, I've worked on cars bigger than this." John huffed slightly, although puzzlement crossed his features. Trish bit back a small smile at seeing him look so lost, but only shook her head.

"Well, if it helps any, the wires are usually color coordinated." She offered a simple shrug, eyes now watching the red, white and yellow wires still lingering in John's hand. The older boy seemed to take this into consideration, remaining quiet for a second. "I take it you need help?"

"No, no. I've got this." John waved her off, turning his back to her so he could look between the DVD player and the TV once again. Trish's lips slightly curved upwards, tucking her legs underneath her body as she grew more comfortable on the couch.

"Sorry I wasn't aware that this was all a matter of keeping up your reputation."

At this, John spun back around, once again pointing at Trish with the wires.

"Hey, now this has nothing to do with my reputation." He scoffed slightly, raising his eyebrow as if to emphasize his point. Trish crossed her arms loosely across her stomach.

"So is that why you're refusing to let me help you?" Trish replied chirpily, watching him with keen interest. John remained silent for a few seconds, as if comprehending what she had said. Trish felt her smirk grow even larger when John merely turned back around, opting for staying quiet. "You know, I can be quite handy with electronics when needed..."

"Eh, fuck it. I think we're missing a wire." John rolled his eyes, kneeling down so he could get a better look at the DVD player. Trish stood up at hearing this, moving so that she was now kneeling by his side. As she studied the DVD player, she felt a frown tug at the corners of her lips.

"John...?"

John looked up from the multitude of wires in his hands, watching Trish blankly. The blonde girl blinked back at him.

"Uhm... two things. One, this is a Playstation Two. And two, the colorful wire thingies? Yeah, they're in the wrong slots..." As Trish spoke, John felt his own face fall.

"Oh..."

The boy let a small amount of embarrassment creep onto his face after fully processing this tidbit of information, now staring at the carpet beneath his knees. Trish let out a small giggle as she began to rearrange the wires so that the white one went into the white slot and the yellow one went into the yellow slot.

"Look, how about we just play this instead? After all, it would be much simpler than watching you attempt to set up the DVD player." The blonde grinned at John, her voice light as she tried to hold back another small giggle. Without even glancing back at the video game console, John nodded.

"I second that notion. What game do you have in mind?" He motioned towards the shelves just above their heads, each fully stocked with all sorts of X-Box 360, Playstation Two and GameCube games. Trish stood up, wiping the knees of her jeans off as she let her gaze flick across each container.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on a single game. It's colorful case had easily caught her eye, as well as the fact that it came complete with not one - but two - microphones. With an impish grin, Trish glanced over at John, who was just standing up.

"A fan of SingStar, are we?"

Eyebrow quickly raising at her odd question, he followed her gaze back to the game. Letting out a small chuckle, he shrugged.

"What can I say? I have an obsession with hearing my voice." The blue-eyed boy grinned over at his girlfriend, who immediately reached up to grab the game and it's two microphones.

"Oh yeah? Well, you're on then. Let's see if all those nights of singing in the shower finally paid off."

And with that said and done, she had placed the game into the game console and thrusted one of the microphones into John's hands.

"Try not to fall too behind." Clicking her tongue cockily, Trish had practically skipped back far enough so she could still see the TV, but not be standing right in front of it. John watched her for a split second before moving beside her.

"Don't worry, Trishy. Just try to keep up, alright, kiddo?"

Oh it was _so_ on.

Trish looked at John and John looked at Trish. And at the exact moment, Trish wasn't sure what it was, but something definitely seemed off about the much bigger boy. It was almost as if he had finally been able to relax and heave a huge weight off of his shoulders. Deciding to just keep her mouth shut about the subject, she glanced back at the TV screen to see John had already chosen a song.

"Britney Spears?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, Britney's the shit, man. She paved the way for all of these new chicks popping up. 'sides, she's hot as hell." John smirked confidently, earning a small laugh from Trish.

Yeah, something was definitely off about John tonight. But Trish really wasn't complaining.

* * *

Melina yawned, throwing her slightly wavy hair up into a messy bun. The Latina really couldn't believe that she was home on a Friday night. This really had to be the first time in about eight years - or so she figured. But whatever. After all, the last person she really wanted to be around was Stacy, who was probably off at the mall with the rest of the group. Candice certainly wouldn't give two shits about the whole situation, as well as none of the guys.

Nitro... well, maybe. But then again, he was really into that whole "I'm better than you, therefore I don't care what happens to you, so long as it doesn't affect me" thing. And finally, Trish was off at John's after much protesting. And Melina really didn't want to ruin Trish's night just because of something revolving around her.

Wiping her palms on her fuzzy white robe, Melina moved over to her jacuzzi-like bathtub. Who needed people when you could have a relaxing evening at home in a bubble bath? But even that thought couldn't relax her winding mind. Everything just seemed like such a blur and just the thought of all of the drama made her heartbeat quicken.

Swallowing her pride forcefully, Melina dipped her hand into the water to check how warm it was. Clearly satisfied, the brunette teenager went back to go lock the door when she heard a loud vibrating sound coming from the general direction her phone was in.

"I swear, if they're just calling me now to invite me..." Stopping her grumbling at not recognizing the number on her cell phone's screen, she cleared her throat. Fixing her hair in the mirror for half a second, Melina finally flipped open her phone, placing it beside her ear.

"Hello?"

"Milena?" The voice of someone who was definitely _not_ Stacy or Nitro blurted out on the other side. Melina blinked, taken aback for a moment.

"Uhm, no. This is _Melina_." She corrected the stranger, nervously playing with stray strands of hair that escaped her bun.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Trish's handwritting is just... well, her i's look like e's and her e's look like something else and well-"

"Wait, who is this?" Melina's dark gaze flicked around the room uneasily, cutting the other person off.

"What was that? Oh, I'm sorry. It's Mrs. Reso, Jason's mom?"

Worry instantly crossed Melina's face upon hearing those words, but she bit back her tongue from being snappy.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Reso." The Latina put on an unsure smile, even if no one could see her. "So uh, what's... up?"

"Look, Patricia wouldn't happen to be around, would she?"

"Uhm, no she actually isn't. But if you'd like, I'll have her call you as soon as she gets in?" Melina studied herself in the mirror, fixing her make up with her forefinger slightly so as if to help pass the time.

"That would be great. Thank you, Melina."

"Not a problem, Mrs. Reso. Bye." Melina snapped her phone shut, chewing on her bottom lip worriedly. What exactly did Mrs. Reso want anyway? She mentally kicked herself for not asking to take a message instead, but decided that whenever Trish came back, the first thing she would do was throw the phone at her and demand she called the woman back.

But as for the current moment, she had a delightfully warm bubble bath calling her name.

* * *

"_When the workin'  
_

_When the workin' day is done_

_Oh, when the workin' day is done_

_Girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh girls_

_Girls just wanna have fun_"

As the song faded back out into nothingness, both Trish and John continued to stretch out screaming the final word, seeing who could hold it longer. However, John didn't last too long, already out of breath from dancing along to the music. He pulled at the collar of his black t-shirt, trying to catch his breath again while Trish smirked confidently, calmly regaining her own breaths.

"Still think you have me beat, Johnny boy?" The Canadian fanned herself with her hand, dropping her microphone onto the ground and falling back onto the couch. The boy chuckled lightly, nodding his head back at her.

"Hey, I beat you on that _Feel Good, Inc._ song, didn't I?"

"Cause that thing was like, nothing but talking really fast. You freestyle in your freetime, of course you'd beat me." Trish grinned as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, no longer at the point of caring what she looked like. John eyed her as he moved beside her on the couch. "And by the way, rapping totally doesn't count as singing."

"Oh please. You heard me, I'm a better singer than you, so just give it up, Trishy." He rested his elbow up on the back of the couch, still looking down at her. Trish continued to look back up at him, unable to hide her amusement.

"I'll admit that you're a good singer whenever you come out with a best-selling CD. How about that?" Trish dipped her head to the side, smiling softly.

"Is that a bet?"

"Maybe."

"Well, good. You're on." John moved his free hand up to the side of her face, moving his face closer to hers, "I couldn't think of a better person to lose a bet against than you." And with that, he had pressed his lips against hers. Trish moved her arms around his neck, kissing him back lightly.

The older boy moved both of his hands to her sides, continuing to deepen the kiss. He let his hands move to the bottom of her t-shirt, gently lifting the material upwards. Trish, however, quickly came back to her senses at feeling the slight tugging and broke the kiss.

"John." She shook her head slowly, softly pushing him off of her. John averted his gaze elsewhere, pressing his lips together.

"Sorry."

"No... it's alright. Just.. not now." Trish shook her head once more, taking her cell phone out of her pocket out of sheer habit. After glancing at the time, she stood up slowly. "I should probably get going anyway. Call me later?" Shoving the phone back into her pocket, the tiny blonde rocked back and forth on her sneakers. John nodded back up at her.

"Of course."

"Alright. Bye." Trish bent over to give him a light kiss before heading back up the stairs and out of the basement. John watched her leave, licking his lips thoughtfully.

There was just something about that girl that made this entire situation with Stacy seem ridiculously irrelevant.

* * *

"Oh thank _gawd_ you're home!" Melina screeched the moment Trish had closed the door to the brunette's overly large bedroom. She hopped off of her soft bed and held up her phone right in front of Trish's face. "Call Jay's mom, like... now."

"Hi to you too. Glad to hear you had a fabulous night, mine was just as amazing, thanks for asking." Trish gave Melina a sarcastic smile, but took the other girl's cell phone. "And am i allowed to ask why?"

"She called, asking for you. And I've been sitting in here, dying to know what she wants to say. So less talking, more dialing." Melina plopped back down onto her bed, dusting off her sweatpants of imaginary lint. Trish frowned. There had to be a good reason why Mrs. Reso was calling her. Letting out a small sigh, Trish held up a single finger, moving over to Melina's personal bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Please don't pick up..." The blonde silently chewed on her bottom lip after hitting redial on Melina's cell phone, watching herself fidget nervously in the mirror. "Please don't pick u- Hi Mrs. Reso!" Trish let out a nervous giggle after hearing the older woman's voice on the other line.

"Oh good. You're home."

"Uh, yeah. Literally just stepped in the door." The Canadian rolled her eyes at what had happened mere seconds ago, but didn't speak about it. "So uh, I hear you wanted to talk to me...?"

"Yes I did, actually." Mrs. Reso trailed off quietly, almost as if she didn't know how to say what was to come next. Trish frowned deeply at hearing the awkward silence, deciding to be the first to speak.

"Look, if this has absolutely anything that went down between me, Amy and Ash-"

"It's time for you to come home, Patricia."

Trish froze, mouth still hanging open mid-word. She felt her eyes widen slightly, heart beat picking up speed. Mrs. Reso took this opportunity to continue talking.

"I don't know the exact story of what went on between you and the other kids, but as far as your father knows, you're under my care and if anything were to happen to you, it would be my responsibility. You're my responsibility, Patricia. I don't want to see you-" The older woman was abruptly cut off by Trish finally finding words to spit back out.

"No. I'm not going back."

"Patricia. Did you not just hear one word that I said?"

"Look, Mrs. Reso, I find it really sweet of you to call me and tell me to come back and everything... but it's painfully obvious I'm not wanted around there. I just... I just need to stay with Melina for now. I'm not ready to face everyone just yet... Please." Trish swallowed a lump forming in her throat at the memories suddenly flooding back into her mind. "I can't."

There was a small silence in which Trish was more than grateful for, taking the time to try and calm herself down. There was no way in hell she was going back to live with Jay so soon. Mrs. Reso gave a tiny sigh.

"You're going to have to come back sooner or later, you know."

"Yeah, I do. But just.. not now. Not tonight. Please." Trish leaned against the neatly polished bathroom counter, avoiding eye contact with herself in the mirror.

"Fine. I'll let you do your thing for now. But if any sort of trouble pops up, you're to come right on back. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now I'll let you go. Tell Melina I said hi." Mrs. Reso once again sighed, frustration clearly evident within her words. Trish felt guilty, but at the same time thankful.

"I will. Good night, Mrs. Reso."

"Good night, Patricia."

Trish snapped the phone shut, finally looking in her reflection's eye. Why did things always seem so complicated out here? Irritably wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, the small blonde pulled open the bathroom door, only to see Melina peering at her eagerly from her bed.

"Well? What did she say?"

Trish merely shook her head, tossing the phone back to her brunette friend. She plopped down beside her on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Glancing back up at Melina curiously, Trish slumped her shoulders. The other girl blinked her wide eyes blankly, but shook her head.

"No?"

"Not even with this whole Brian, Ashley, Jillian thing and for being so ignorant and for refusing to try and make peace with everyone?" Trish glanced away from her friends quietly. Melina sat there for a second, but tucked some stray hair back behind her ear.

"Look, Trish, there's always going to be problems in life. You know that, I know that, hell even Stacy knows that. But you just gotta deal with them and move on. The whole love square pentagon thing that you guys got going on, that's no one's business but you guys'. I don't know the whole story, seeing as there's like nine of them out there, and I don't want to know. Not my business." Melina paused, quietly looking over Trish.

"But as far as everyone else goes... I think it would be best if you just let them cool off before any serious talking goes on. After what you told me, things sound pretty heated over there and last thing we need is rumors flying around. Let it all blow over. If they're your real friends, they'll stick by you no matter what happens, because they'll know how sorry you are." Melina chewed on her bottom lip, still watching Trish, even if her eyes seemed to glaze over as if she were thinking deeply about something far from the topic at hand.

Trish peeked over at Melina. The girl looked so innocent and sincere... she couldn't possibly see how Stacy would be able to just up and abandon her like that. But she mentally twisted the perspectives around so that she was more or less in Stacy's shoes and Ashley and everyone else was in Melina's. It felt like the same situation, only one was more carefully crafted and the other was just purely brutal.

Things kind of sucked all around.

* * *

**A/N**: Johnny boy has a heart, ladies and gentlemen! Well... kinda, ish? :) We'll see where that one goes. Gah. I still feel bad for Mel, even if I'm the one doing it to her. But don't worry, your favorite leggy bitch is back in the next chapter, as well as the rest of the group. This was more or less a fluff (?) filler chapter.


	20. Stand Through The Pain

**A/N**: Who's ready for an update!? :) Actually had this on here for a while.. only it was halfway typed. Sigh. I officially suck. Haha. Thanks for the reviews, guys. And I promise next chapter I'm officially getting my act together and remaining constant.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - "Stand Through The Pain"**

Spinning the dial of her lock, Trish chewed on her unglossed bottom lip quietly. The weekend had more than quickly flown by, especially with having the entire Perez estate to herself all day Saturday. Melina had continuously told Trish it was okay if she wanted to come along to the wedding, but again and again the blonde denied; instead opting for a pair of sweatpants and one of her favorite movies.

"Hey you!" Jillian's chipry voice greeted Trish's ears a heartbeat later. The Canadian smiled over at her friend, grabbing her textbook from her locker before shutting it once again.

"You seem awfully happy." Trish raised an eyebrow, glancing over the taller blonde. Jillian simply linked her arm through Trish's and began to strutting down the slightly empty hallway.

"You _would_ know the reason why I'm so happy if you actually ended up coming on Saturday, you jerk." Jillian rolled her blue eyes, giving a slightly sarcastic sigh. Trish shrugged lightly.

"I told you, I had previous plans." _Even if those plans were nothing more than a date with the television..._ The petite blonde glanced away to watch a couple of her classmates pass by before shooting Jillian a hopeful redemption smile. "So, you going to tell me or not?"

"Well, let's just say that Saturday night was one of the best nights of my entire life." Jillian grinned down at Trish, prompting the smaller girl to frown slightly.

"Oh god... what did you do?" Stopping dead in her tracks, Trish stared at her friend. Realizing where Trish's mind was running, Jillian's eyes widened and she furiously shook her head.

"Oh, ew no Trish! Don't worry, I didn't do _anything_ like that. Trust me." Jillian waved her hands frantically, still shaking her head.

"Good." Trish placed a hand over her heart, offering a tiny laugh. "So, explain please?" Jillian flicked her long blonde mane back over her shoulder before once again proceeding down the hall with Trish in tow.

"A certain someone-"

"By that, you mean Brian, right?"

"Yes, I mean Brian." Jillian lowered her voice quickly as she spoke, a blush creeping up onto her face before she continued onward, "Well, he invited me over to help him study for the test coming up in Long's class. Don't worry, Paul was there too. But... it was just amazing. He was so sweet and in all honesty, studying was the last thing on everyone's minds."

"So did you two like... kiss?" Trish blinked blankly, pausing outside their classroom to look her friend up and down.

"No," Jillian sighed, slumping her shoulders, "but we _did_ hug, if that gets me any points? He said I was a fun girl and we were definitely going to hang out again sometime soon." Jillian swooned, a smile stretching across her face. Trish forced a smile onto her own face upon hearing this.

"Come on, I think it's time we get to class before you end up going weak in the knees." Trish gave a shakey giggle, grabbing Jillian by the elbow and dragging her in through the door. Taking quick note of Brian and the smile and wave he gave Jillian caused the Canadian blonde to frown more to herself than anyone else. She slid into her seat, eyes still resting on the dirty-blonde haired boy sitting by her.

Of course she was happy for Jillian and her somewhat budding romance with Brian. After all, what did she have to be jealous of? She had John freaking Cena for a boyfriend. And it wasn't as if she _liked_ Brian. Tightly knitting her eyebrows together in frustration at herself, Trish slumped her shoulders and let a realization hit her.

She loved the spotlight. She _wanted_ Brian to be head-over-heels with her, yet not give him the time of day. She_ wanted_ him to swoon over her as soon as she walked into a room. She_ wanted_ to hear his corny pick-up lines. But her time with Brian had come and passed all too quickly. And now, she just felt empty without him constantly bugging her. She missed it.

Swallowing her pride somewhat, Trish turned fully towards the front of the room, but not before meeting the all-too-knowing gaze of Paul.

* * *

"Plans for tonight are still on, unless, of course, another one of Melina's cousins is getting 'married'." Eyebrow raising higher than was needed, Stacy let her skeptical eyes glance over Melina the second she sat down at the table at lunch. The brunette merely frowned.

"Plans? What plans?" Melina felt her eyebrows pull together in confusion. She looked over at Torrie and Candice, both of whom were already fixing up their makeup.

"Don't tell me you already forgot." Stacy spoke icily, those eyes still resting on Melina's own pair. "The plans to go shopping for our Prom dresses. Duh?" As Stacy spoke, Melina quietly racked her brain for any memories of the school dance being spoken about. If memory served her right, the school hadn't even announced the dance yet.

"But... the dance isn't for another three weeks?" Melina frowned deeply, watching Stacy cautiously. The leggy blonde only glared as soon as Melina turned her head.

"So in short, you're saying you forgot about the plans for today and already made them with someone else?" Stacy locked eyes with Candice, who forced an almost uneasy smile back, before looking back over at Melina.

"Uh.. well... no, but-"

"So you're saying that you don't _want_ to come today?" Stacy turned away from Melina, now focusing on taking a sip from the water bottle before her. Melina scrunched up her face. Was Stacy trying to confuse her or something?

"No, I'm just saying that-"

"So you're coming?" Stacy's eyes flicked back up to Melina, an almost humorous smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Stacy, can I just talk for two seconds?" Melina resisted the urge to stomp her foot immaturely, instead opting for crossing her arms across her chest.

"I never said you couldn't, sweetheart." Stacy flipped her hair back over her shoulder, pulling out a mirror from her purse. Melina scowled for half a second before daring to open her mouth again.

"I can't go today, Stace. I'm stuck staying after to make up a test I missed the other week when we skipped school. I've been pushing it off until the end of the marking period and-" Melina sighed at once again being cut off.

"Let me get this straight..." Stacy held up a hand before turning to fully face Melina, "You're abandoning us in one of the most important days of our lives for a fricken' _test_?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Melina shrugged her shoulders, glancing down at the floor.

"So you're coming?" Stacy put on a smile, almost as if she were proud of herself.

"Why not?" Melina forced a smile, looking up at Stacy reluctantly.

"Great. It just wouldn't be the same without you, Mel." Winking, Stacy turned back to her mirror, continuing to apply eyeliner. Melina glanced to her right where Nitro sat, his arm lazily drooped over her shoulders but head turned towards Randy and John.

Would it really not be the same without her around?

* * *

Trish gripped her textbook more closely to her chest as she turned the corner to her locker. The whole day had seemed to drag on and now that it was finally over, it seemed like a blur. Stacy had randomly ordered that she meet up with the group in the parking lot for prom dress shopping later on, which was exactly the kind of energy boost she needed after watching Jillian and Brian all day long.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side today.

Strolling up to her locker, Trish forced a somewhat cheery smile at spotting Jillian, Brian and Paul already there. The first two were engulfed in some sort of exciting conversation and standing unnecessarily close to one another while Paul stood there almost awkwardly.

"Oh thank god, Trish!" The dark-haired boy exclaimed excitedly upon noticing the blonde approaching.

"How do you manage, Paul?" Trish shook her head, offering an uneasy laugh after opening her locker.

"Come again?" Paul quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the locker besides Trish while Brian and Jillian continued their conversation almost mindlessly.

"Being around those two all day... it's... sickening." Trish frowned, unsure if she used the right word or not. She watched the pair for a split second before looking back at Paul, who now wore a grin.

"Well, I, unlike you, do not have an uncanny crush on the one and only, Mr. Brian Kendrick." Paul's grin grew as he spoke, even going so far as to pinching Trish's cheek. She batted his hand away, glowering.

"I do not have a crush on him."

"That's what they all say, sweetheart." The boy winked, causing Trish to roll her eyes. Slamming her locker shut, she spun around to face Jillian and Brian instead of Paul.

"So what are you two up to today?" She spoke in an unnaturally chirpy voice, hands clasped behind her back. Jillian was first to tear her gaze away from Brian, smiling at Trish overly-excitedly.

"Well, we're heading to the skatepark later on." Jillian shrugged, twirling her hair around her forefinger.

"Oh, Brian, you skate?" Trish gave Brian his own smile, head dipping to the side.

"HA. No." Brian shook his head, crossing his arms. Trish frowned, glancing between Brian and Jillian to see whether or not she misheard the blonde. "We're going to watch the skateboarding contest between Miz and Helms."

Trish felt herself blush slightly as she nodded, having made an idiot out of herself. Jillian playfully shoved Brian's shoulder.

"Remember, afterwards you owe me ice cream." The girl grinned, watching as Brian chuckled.

"I know, I know. So how about we get going before it gets too crowded?" The dirty-blonde haired boy motioned towards the double doors leading out of the school. Jillian nodded eagerly.

"Good idea. I'll see you later, Trish!" Giving her friend a quick hug, Jillian followed Brian down the hall and out the door. As Paul opened his mouth to speak, Brian suddenly came skidding to a halt before Trish, hands on her shoulders.

"Before I leave, i just wanted to thank you, Trish."

"Thank me?" Trish blinked blankly, eyebrow raised curiously.

"Yeah. If it weren't for you opening my eyes about Ash, I don't know where I would be. So thanks. You're the best." The taller boy gave Trish a tight, friendly hug before once again bolting out the door after Jillian. Trish stood there for a second, watching after him. She frowned, unable to do or say anything.

"Trish!" The ever-familiar voice belonging to none other than Stacy caused the Canadian to spin around and blink a few times to get the hazy look out of her eyes. She put on a smile at noticing Stacy and the rest of the girls.

"Hey. I thought we were meeting up outside?" Licking her lips, Trish avoided eye contact with Paul, instead focusing entirely on Stacy's curled hair.

"Yeah, but we got impatient. So let's go before all of the good dresses get bought." Grabbing Trish's arm gently yet hurriedly, Stacy continued her strut out of the school. Torrie, Candice and Melina followed suit, with the latter glancing almost fearfully at Paul.

Was that what she was going to be to Stacy any day now? Invisible? Shaking her head, Melina focused on the clicking of her black heels against the concrete beneath her feet. There was no use in trying to predict when things would be official. All she could do was hope that by some miracle Trish was wrong so she could ease her nerve-wrecking thoughts.

* * *

"How about this one?" As Stacy opened the dressing room door, she spun in a half circle to show off the tiny blue halter-top style dress that just barely reached her thighs. The blonde flicked her hair back, looking at the three-way mirror beside her. Trish gave Stacy a once over, head tilted to the side.

"It's cute and all, but don't you think it's a little... risque for a school dance?" The shorter blonde crossed her arms, a smile crossing her features. Stacy continued to study herself before nodding in agreement.

"True. I don't know how fond I would be of people constantly looking up my dress..." And with that, she had disappeared into the dressing room once again. Trish sat back down on the bench just outside the dressing room. Within mere seconds she had found her dress - an elegantly long black number with light purple mesh underneath. With some black heels and a possible headband, the dress would look perfect - or so Stacy and Candice had claimed.

"Trish, does this one help minimize my butt any more than the other one?" An aggravated sigh came from Melina as she swung open her dressing room door. Trish peeked up, eyebrow raised as she looked over the Latina's dark green dress. It hugged her curves and ended just at the floor.

"Mel, you really don't have to worry about your-" Stacy's dressing room door slamming open caused Trish to stop talking and stare. Stacy stood there in the exact same dress Melina wore, eyes staring her friend down.

"Oh, we picked out the same dress. How funny." Stacy let out a sarcastic laugh, trying her best to sound sweet. "How embarrassing would it be if we both showed up wearing the same thing?"

"Yeah, embarrassing..." Melina offered an equally as sarcastic laugh, crossing her arms across her chest almost defiantly. Stacy shook her head, head dipping to the side.

"You sure you want to go with something like that? After all, the dress should hide all your flaws and make you look beautiful, not magnify your ass." Shrugging innocently, Stacy spun back around to the dressing room, but not before giving the brunette a dark scowl that no one missed.

"Done!" Candice's chirpy voice broke the awkward silence Stacy had left behind, bouncing out the dressing room everyone had ignored. In her hand lay a long, low-cut yellow dress that reached the floor after poofing out. Simply put, it reminded Trish of Belle's dress from Beauty and the Beast and she almost got up to go look for a different dress, but remained put.

"Wow, Candice. Going over the top this year?" Trish chuckled uneasily, catching a glimpse of Melina walking back into her own dressing room. Candice hugged the dress to her chest and plopped down next to Trish.

"Of course. We're seniors, why wouldn't we give it our all this year? Being the hottest girls in school, of course we have to have the hottest dresses." Candice raked her fingers through her long, dark locks and leaned back. "Let's just hope Stacy finds something she falls in love with this way she doesn't end up taking mine again."

Trish quirked an eyebrow at this, but kept her mouth shut at Stacy's dressing room once again opening. She strut out in a form-fitting black dress with a halter-like top. The bottom fluffed out to the floor elegantly.

"Oh.. my..." Trish's eyes widened as she took in the dress, hands flying up to her mouth.

"God." Candice finished for her, eyes equally as wide.

"It's gorgeous!" Both girls grinned together, hopping to their feet. Stacy smirked, hair once again flipping over her shoulder.

"I know." She spun around in a circle, watching herself in the mirrors. "If Melina's not once again trying to steal my dress, I might get it." At this, Candice giggled while Trish clamped her mouth shut.

Five minutes later, the four girls had paid for their dresses and were well on their way to the food court for some much-needed ice coffees. Melina ended up buying a dazzling red dress that Trish simply fell in love with, even going so far as to threatening to steal it from her in the middle of the night.

Upon arriving at the local Starbucks, Candice had been the first to order her coffee, as well as the first to disappear after spotting a cute guy checking her out. Trish didn't ask about her whereabouts, instead focusing on the menu hanging above her head. She was debating between the Mocha frap and the Caramel frap when Melina nudged her in the ribs lightly.

"Just don't get what Stacy gets." The brunette warned under her breath before flashing the guy behind the counter a smile, "French Vanilla latte, please." Trish lingered back for half a second longer, watching Stacy order her drink at the other end of the counter. The only word she heard was "frap", of course. Sighing, she walked up to order.

"I'll have a Caramel latte, please." Trish took a deep breath, deciding to play it on the safe side. She gave Melina a smile, who returned it without a beat. Both girls retrieved their drinks at the same time Stacy did. Trish eagerly took a sip of hers, walking slightly behind the tall blonde while Melina tried to stick as close to Stacy as possible, trying to make up for lost time and climb back into her good book.

"Candice, plans are still on for your house tonight, right?" Stacy spoke over her shoulder, not really looking for the disappeared brunette. Upon not receiving an answer, the blonde suddenly stopped and whirled around, speaking as she did so. "Candice?" Melina let out a yelp at Stacy suddenly spinning around, unable to stop walking quick enough to not walk into the tall girl. Trish cringed as Melina's coffee crashed into Stacy's top, the cup dropping to the floor harmlessly.

Melina's eyes widened, as well as Trish's, and Stacy merely stood there, staring down at her now ruined shirt. A quiet second passed, none of the girls saying anything until Candice casually strolled up.

"Ohmygosh." The brunette's hands flew up to her mouth, eyes widening in shock, "What happened to you?" Quickly, she began wiping away at the coffee stains, trying her best to not ruin the shirt anymore.

"What the hell was that for." Stacy spoke evenly, almost as if she were trying not to freak. She glared down at Melina, who fidgeted almost nervously.

"It was an accident." Trish spoke up, moving closer to Melina uneasily.

"Trish, I'm sure Melina's capable of defending herself. Unless of course, she has any more tricks up her sleeve." Stacy's teeth clenched together dangerously. Melina's eyes flickered and she glared back at Stacy.

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me right." Stacy batted Candice's hands away from her shirt, hands now clenched into fists, "That whole lie about your cousin's wedding-"

"It wasn't a lie!" Melina protested, only for her voice to fall to deaf ears.

"You picking out the _same exact_ dress as me to try and compete with me-" Stacy continued on, taking another step closer to the Latina.

"It was an accident!"

"You spilling your god-forsaken fattening coffee all over my new top to officially ruin my day-"

"That was an accident too!"

"You trying to force some disgusting type of bread down my throat the other week-"

"I was offering you food when you were at my house. Forgive me for not wanting you to starve to death!" Melina stomped her foot angrily.

"You trying to bail on our plans today for some other stupid fool-"

"I have a test to make up or I fail!"

"Admit it, Melina. You're nothing more than a backstabber, trying to cut me down before the end of the school year." Stacy's eyes rested on Melina's fiery and distressed gaze, "You're jealous of me."

"_Jealous_!?" Melina screeched back, biting back a sarcastic laugh. "What's there to be jealous of? Your flat chest? Your too-long legs? Your thin and poorly styled hair? Your anorexicly-skinny body? Stacy, look at yourself! Who would honestly be jealous of that!?" Melina waved her hand dismissively at the tall blonde, angry tears coming to her eyes. Trish locked eyes with Candice, who silently told her to stay out of it. Trish obeyed, glancing at the floor.

"Well, I'd rather be some anorexicly-skinny, naturally blonde rich girl than some miserable excuse of a movie star wanna-be. Your hair? So last year. Your clothes only exaggerate your already naturally huge ass. Your teeth need fixing and your fake tan? Please. If you think people call me a slut, just wait until you hear what they call you when I tell them about your little rendezvous with Dave a while back, as well as all those other guys." Stacy shook her head, eyes still focused entirely on Melina's. "You're nothing more than some poor little girl trying to ride on my coat tails by cutting me down. Sweetheart, it isn't working, so try a new game."

"Everyone was right about you, Stacy." Melina swallowed the lump in her throat. "You're nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch who thrives in others' misery. I can't believe I was so blind for so long." The girl shook her head, nails digging into her palms. Stacy laughed in response, although no hint of humor crossed her face.

"Melina, you can officially wave goodbye to your reputation at school. After word gets out about this, no one will want to talk to you. Remember what you just left behind, miss Perez." Shooting Melina an icy scowl, Stacy turned to leave the scene all-together. Melina, however, had different plans and grabbed Stacy's upper arm to spin her back around. Without warning, she let her hand shoot forward, slapping the taste out of Stacy's mouth.

"No. _You_ remember what _you_ just left behind, _miss Keibler_." Melina growled, turning on her heel sharply to march out of the food court and down the escalator. Stacy made a move as if she were going to chase the shorter girl down, only for Candice to grab her arm warningly.

"It's not worth it, Stace. Just let her go. She'll be sorry soon enough." Offering her friend a worried smile, Candice urged Stacy back in the other direction. Stacy wrenched her arm out of Candice's grip, turning on her own. She sighed, licking her lips and straightening out her posture.

"Come on. We have better things to do than waste our time here." With a shake of her head, Stacy had begun to strut off. Candice quickly followed, making sure Trish did as well.

* * *

Later that night, Trish had returned back to the Perez estate to find Melina already passed out in her bed. Chewing on her lip cautiously, the blonde quietly made her way over to the computer sitting in the corner of the room, careful not to wake Melina up. The last thing she wanted was the third degree on why she didn't follow after her.

In all honesty, she didn't know why she didn't follow Melina out of the mall. She had it made up in her mind that she would, but when the time came to do so, she heeded Candice's orders to follow Stacy without a fight. It wasn't as if Melina's cheapshots at Stacy's body weren't uncalled for, but she couldn't help but feel... guilty as to why the names had to be called.

Sighing, Trish quickly signed onto AIM, needing to distract her mind from the current predicament at hand. Who knew, maybe someone would be on and would be able to help clear her mind of all guilt. Quickly scanning her Buddy List, she found Jillian on, but dismissed the decision to talk to her. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about Brian all night.

Ashley was also on, as ironic as that was. Torrie, Nitro, that Triple H guy, one of the male cheerleaders Kenny, even Paul Burchill, that guy who thought he was a pirate was on. Didn't anyone sleep these days? Frowning, Trish opened up iTunes and quickly picked a song to listen to after plugging in Melina's headphones. If talking to people was a bust, at least she'd have her music to comfort her.

After choosing a song - "Stand In The Rain" by Superchick, to be precise - Trish leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes briefly. Things had to eventually look up, right?

As if on cue, the computer monitor flashed to life as a new IM popped up. Trish licked her lips, glancing over the letters appearing before her eyes.

**RainbowWarrior **- Hey Trish.

Feeling her heart skip a beat at reading Jeff's IM, Trish felt her fingers hesitate on the keyboard. What did she say to that? Peeking over her shoulder to make sure Melina was still asleep, she turned her attention back to the screen.

**xStratusfactionx -** Hey Jeff.

**RainbowWarrior -** Look, I don't know if this is a good time or not... but

At this, he paused in his typing, causing Trish to change her sitting position, anxiety growing within her chest.

**RainbowWarrior-** We miss you, Trish.

Trish slowly placed a hand over her mouth, trying her best to blink back the tears that she didn't know were forming. They missed her?

**xStratusfactionx** - You know, for half a second, I actually believed that.. Nice try, Jeff.

**RainbowWarrior **- Why do you think I'm lying?

**xStratusfactionx** - Because you suck at it.

Trish could easily picture Jeff giving his usual warm chuckle at reading that. She forced a grim smile, playing nervously with her hair.

**RainbowWarrior -** You were always one with words.

**RainbowWarrior -** Look, I'm sure that if you just apologized to everyone, they'd take you back in an instant..

**xStratusfactionx -** You and I both know that that's not going to work as easily as you make it sound... Just tell me the honest answer. Do they really hate me as much as I think they do?

Trish stared at the screen, unblinking as her gaze once again grew blurry from the tears. Why was Jeff taking so long to reply? She should've known. He was too sweet to tell her the truth. She went to type something more, only to stop herself at spotting Jeff's new answer.

**RainbowWarrior -** Ashley and Amy do. You hurt them real bad, especially Ash. Jay... he's your cousin. He doesn't know what side to choose. Adam just doesn't understand and is trying to perk everyone up. And Matt... well, I think he's more or less on Ash's side.

**xStratusfactionx -** And you?

A couple seconds passed before Jeff made his reply.

**RainbowWarrior -** I could never hate you.

**RainbowWarrior -** I don't care what the rest of the group thinks about the whole situation, and yeah, I don't get why you did it. But I can't hate you for it, Trish. Disappointed, yeah. But hate? That's not my style.

**xStratusfactionx -** Thanks, Jeff.

Without waiting for a goodbye, she had signed off and shut down the computer. She spun around in the chair, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. Even if Jeff reassured her that things weren't nearly as bad as she thought they were, it didn't stop the tears from coming.

* * *

**A/N**: First note, there's pictures of the girls' dresses on my profile, so check them out if you'd like it. Also, be expecting the next chapter up soon. Randomly got inspiration to write to this story, so be proud. Haha. Next chapter will be fun. :)

Also, just to clear up any possible confusion on Trish's feelings for Brian, there is none. She doesn't like him. Yet, she wants him to like her. Kind of like "You can't have me, but you're not allowed to move on" kind of thing, you know? More or less, Stacy's rubbed off on her.


End file.
